Retribution
by PaisleyRose
Summary: Yet another look at what might have happened in the hours, days, months and years that followed the words, You have no power over me. And what happens when a Fae King looks for retribution.
1. Chapter 1

Retribution

A Labyrinth Story

By

PaisleyRose

Prologue

_**Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen, for my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great. You have no power over me.**_

The words had shattered the walls of his castle, of the crystal he held so gently out to her. It shattered his veil between the worlds, and he took the owl form before her eyes. Quickly he fluttered out the window in a fury of feathers beating wildly, to freedom. He stayed longer then he should have unseen in the branch of a tree outside her window. Watching as she said her goodbyes to her comrades, and listened to her promise to call them. His heart felt as icy as the moonlight. Why would she not open her heart and call him? Had it not be he who'd given her a chance to live her dreams and secret thoughts?

As the white owl took to wing, the dark soul of the Goblin King began to make a plan, a plan for retribution.

Chapter one

A demand for Justice

Jareth sat quietly for an hour looking at the destruction Sarah had caused. His castle, his wonderful castle was hanging in mid air, totally disconnected from the rest of his realm. His beautiful, yet mismatched eyes stared with anguish. His long lean gloved fingers held his chin as he just sat there, contemplating his next move. He spotted movement, and turned to see who among his subjects dared disturb him in his anguish.

Pellanor leaned on his staff, his long wizards robes flowed in the light breeze. "What have we here?" he asked in a taunting tone.

Jareth snapped, "What does it look like?"

Pellanor snickered, "It looks to me as if someone has bested you at long last Laddie."

Jareth detested that, being called Laddie. However, Pellanor was several hundred years his senior. "I didn't like that castle anyway I wanted a new one. This just saves me the time of having to tare the old one down." With a flick of his lace covered wrist the rubble was replaced by a dark and foreboding castle, complete with moat of fire and dangerous looking draw bridge. The entrance now resembled an evil mouth awaiting something to be eaten."There, that's more like it." He sighed. The new dark castle reflected his present mood.

Pellanor nodded his approval, not that the Goblin King needed it. "It's an improvement on the last one, much more in keeping with your title." He took a seat on the rock wall that the younger man was seated on. "Now, you didn't call me here just to watch you create a new castle did you?"

Mismatched eyes blazed with fury. "No, I did not." The Goblin King agreed as he stood up. "I want you to call a Quorum for a Tribunal Court, _**I**_ have a grievance."

Pellanor regarded his fellow magic user. "Laddie, what good does Tribunal do you?" His dark gray eyes turned darker. "You've been bested, fair is fair."

The tall proud man in regale garments could not be dissuaded. "I know my rights as well as any other does. I want a Tribunal Court." He gave an arrogant smirk to the other.

The older wizard shook his head, "How soon would you like it?" Seeing he could not alter the younger Fae's mind, he sighed heavily.

The Goblin King looked at his new castle, "Tomorrow will do." Long shiny black knee boots strode in the direction of the new castle. "Well, you are the Provo Marshall…See to it!" He waved the other off as if Pellanor were only another subordinate and not a great Wizard in his own right.

Pellanor waited till the man was out of ear shot. "Young impetuous fool." He tapped his wizard's staff three times and disappeared in a swirl of mist. When the mist dissipated, he was safe in the halls of the one time Mountain King, where he resided. Pulling on the chamber cord he walked to his favorite chair as his scribe entered. "Angus, I've need of your skills. I need to send a summons. There is to be a Quorum for a Tribunal Court tomorrow."

The scribe, a mousey little man with a long pointed nose and spectacles rushed to his scribe desk and took his quill in hand. "Ready, Master Pellanor."

Pellanor took time thinking on his wording; after all, it had to be worded delicately.

"_**Pellanor, Wizard at Large **_

_**Provo Marshall for the Council**_

_**At the request of King Jareth, Lord of the Goblin Realm**_

_**Of The Underground**_

_**Calls forth a Quorum for a Court Tribunal**_

_**To voice a grievance**_."

Pellanor looked at Angus. "Let us have the roster, Angus, I will have to pick and choose the Quorum by hand…He's offended so many of his peers he would not other wise receive a fair hearing. Ah yes, send one to Lady Morganna in the Greenwood. One to Myrddin Emrys, you should find him somewhere in Whales… he's fond of the lands there. One to Lady Vivanne, you'll likely find her in that lake she's so fond of. Send one to Elrond in the Elvin kingdom… oh and one to the Faire Queen Aeval, she's still of a fair mind."

Angus looked at his master through a mop of graying hair that never seemed to stay in place. "What about the Woodland King?"

Pellanor nodded, "Of course, no Quorum is valid with out his consent. So definitely he needs to be here. Now, how many does that give us?"

"Seven counting your self, master." The scribe was quickly setting quill to scroll.

Old Pellanor nodded again. "Damn, I need two more…Any suggestions Angus?"

The little scribe looked up thoughtfully over his glasses. Though he himself didn't care for King Jareth, he knew this needed to be a fair Quorum. "Well, I hear that King Lionel of the Beast Kingdom is in residences at this time." His master nodded and he scratched down the name.

Pellanor scratched his aching head, "Send for Sandor the Sandman Clan Leader, I've a feeling he'll want to weigh in on this one. Invite one and all to convene in the Tribunal chambers at the appointed hour." He muttered to him self, "That young fool will most likely want to make a grand entrance."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Tribunal Chambers were the perfect setting to air one's differences with one's peers. It was also the only safe place a Fae could voice a grievance against any other race. For a full trial, there had to be at least thirteen judges, but for a Quorum to air the grievance there need be only nine. There were thirteen throne-like seats set up in a circle. The Woodland King's seat, being the power seat was more ornate. A great spiral was inset on the floor in the center of the circle. It was here that one would stand to air grievances or be tried. From the long gray walls of aged stone hung tapestries and flowing curtains. Torches held in heavy copper brackets lit the corners of the chambers, making shadows dance on the walls.

The first to arrive was Oberon, the Woodland King. He was aggravated, having been dragged away from a lovely English day. He was handed a scroll and took his seat at the center of the Quorum circle. The second to arrive was the Lady Vivanne, dripping water as she took her seat. Lady Morganna and Lord Myrddin Emrys arrived together and took their respective seats. King Lionel arrived in full regalia followed by the Faire Queen Aeval and Elrond of the Elvin kingdom. The last to take his seat was Sandor, the currant Clan leader of the Sandmen. Pellanor greeted them and finished handing out the scrolls. He saw the Goblin King enter the hall and was somewhat amazed he had not used trickery or a grand entrance. It was the overconfident expression on Jareth's face that disturbed Pellanor most, though.

"As Provo Marshall, I convene this Quorum, My Lords and Ladies, I present Jareth, Goblin King." He bowed to the handsome Fae approaching the circle.

"My good Lords and gentle Ladies," Jareth bowed to the circle. "I bring a grievance before thee.

"As thee all know, I am the Lord who rules the land of the Labyrinth. I have done so now for a good many years, more than we need speak of. Something that is rightfully mine has been taken away from my Labyrinth, and I come to you to demand that you have my property returned to me."

Oberon pulled softly on his beard. "I'd heard you were bested. A mortal, and a female at that, has at long last completed the Labyrinth. Surely you are not asking us to have the child she rescued returned to you."

Jareth shook his head, "Oh no, the child's freedom was fairly won. Too bad, too…he was a bright little thing. No fear, and rather enjoyed being surrounded by my minions… No, I don't want Toby… That is to say, yes, I want him, but no… he's free. Fair is fair."

Lady Morganna read the scroll, "Well then, what property do you demand be returned?" Morganna was prepared to find herself once again at odds with the Goblin King. She usually was.

"Sarah Williams, the mortal girl who beat the Labyrinth." Jareth crossed his arms over his chest and awaited the fall out. He didn't have long to wait.

"What?" Lionel, the king of the beast kingdom roared.

"This is madness!" Queen Aeval and Elrond together cried out.

Oberon narrowed his eyes at the young King who didn't appear to be disturbed at all by the outcries. "What are you up to now you rogue? How is it that the victor of the Labyrinth is your property?"

Jareth handed his scroll to the Provo Marshall with a calm face; Pellanor read it, frowning. "This is your claim?"

"It _**is **_valid." Jareth sighed, as he looked up to the ceiling.

Pellanor handed the scroll to Oberon who read it with a mix of amusement and disgust. "My boy, no Fae has ever… Are you sure you are not just suffering from having your nose out of joint over being bested by a little girl?"

"No." The king standing in the center of the circle sighed. "Sarah Williams is _**my property**_ and I want her returned to me. I plan on teaching her a lesson about trifling with Fae." The last sentence he said under his breath, through clenched teeth.

Oberon leaned back, "The claim is valid." All others in the circle turned to look at him with wide eyes. Oberon read the scroll in his hands over and over. "Much as I hate to admit, the claim is valid."

Lady Morganna held up one finger. "Wait, what is the age of this female?"

Jareth narrowed his gaze of mismatched eyes on her. "What matters that?"

Long red curls fell softly over Lady Morganna's shoulders. "I know thee Jareth. You would not be so eager to … what was it you just said, ah yes… Teach her a lesson if you were not interested in her. Now how old is she?"

"Fifteen…sixteen…how do I know?" He crossed his arms over his chest yet again, figuring it made him look more formidable. He knew the dark garments he'd chosen added to that formidability. "I didn't ask."

Lady Morganna stood up and turned toward Oberon, "My Lord, you can not do this. She is but a child. This is not the sixteenth century, this is no longer done."

Oberon was about to speak when Jareth interrupted. "What does age matter? What's said is said."

Vivanne looked at the man in disgust. "Jareth!"

King Lionel purred, "What path of lesson did thee wish to impart?"

Jareth knew he was now between a rock and a hard place. "The usual." He'd chosen to speak the truth before these peers. A lie could cost him, much more than his pretty maiden.

Lady Morganna placed a hand on Oberon's hand as she had now reached his throne. "This is a human on the verge of womanhood… an innocent. She's too young for us to even bring to trial. She is unknowing!"

"Sarah is no innocent!" Jareth barked back. "You've not seen into those…eyes, those cruel eyes." Just the thought of her lovely green eyes, could dissolve him into nostalgia.

"Your sister in Circle speaks words of wisdom." Oberon tapped the scroll against his chin. "What is the age of legal consent in the land this Sarah Williams dwells in?"

Pellanor looked at the crystal in the staff in his hand. "Eighteen, my lord."

"Then I suggest we validate the claim, and put the trail on hold until the mortal is eighteen. Three years hence on Samhain, we shall convene a full Tribunal on this case. At a location to be decided on when the trial is upon us."

'_**That's not fair**_.' Jareth heard his mind scream and wanted to slam his head on a wall. Now he was even thinking like her. Quickly he recovered his demeanor. "If I have no other recourse, I respectfully accept." He acquiesced quietly.

Sandor cleared his throat, "Stipulations, my Lord Oberon!" The Woodland King looked at him as did the supplicant and he continued. "Jareth is to have no contact with the creature. No invading her dreams, no entering her home uninvited…or invited until the tribunal."

"What if she passes a crystal, am I to just ignore her?"

Oberon had never seen the handsome Fae with mismatched eyes so petulant. Never had he seen the boy King so besotted. "You can watch her all you want in your crystals…But no Contact with Sarah Williams in her _**home**_."

Jareth threw his arms up, and stormed off to sulk like the child he truly was.

Oberon pulled at his beard yet again. "This mortal child must truly be something to have our young pup in such a state."

Elrond nodded, "I hear she destroyed his castle."

Pellanor nodded, "She's turned his world upside down. What he replaced the castle with is far more imposing than that last sorry pile of stone. If nothing else the mortal girl caused him to grow."

Vivanne turned to Morganna. "I don't trust Jareth. We need to post guards, Fae guards, over the girl. I still have contacts among the Raven guard, they will do nicely."

Myrddin Emrys kept his own council, and kept quiet. He watched, and listened.

Oberon followed the Goblin King to the corner where he was now sulking. "A word, boy." The older king said softly. "Out of earshot." He waved his arm, he and the Goblin King were now standing on a distant hillside, overlooking the kingdom Jareth ruled. "You think me unjust?"

"Your ruling was not the one _**I'd**_ expected, Sire." Jareth sighed.

Oberon smiled softly, "No, I don't expect it was. Sit." He ordered the younger man pointing to an outcropping of rocks. "Nevertheless the ruling was just and fair, Jareth."

Mismatched eyes closed in pain. "Three years!" His voice shook as he moaned.Then he looked up at his kinsmen. "Sire, did you have to agree to the stipulations? How can I keep control on her if I'm not allowed to "invade" her home or her dreams? She is willful, and I must have her as she was when she said the words, unknowing."

Oberon took a seat, "Jareth, it is not common knowledge, but I have had …experiences… with the mortals my self. Some experiences have been of rather a …carnal nature." When the younger man raised one of his elegant brows the elder continued with a sly grin. "If you must have this creature, and it appears you feel you must, then you will have to seek control of her actions though others, and other means." He hoped the younger would take the hint. "After all, she's an innocent now. No reason she should be less when she's delivered to you. Think on the words used in the Quorum, I stipulated you could not invade her _home_…or her _dreams_… I didn't however say you could not be in public places or come if called. You want to keep her chaste; you must find a way to make her less desirable in the eyes of whoever your rivals may be."

Sadistic pleasure showed on the face of the blonde king. "Aye, I see your meaning. If I can't control her, I can control those she interacts with. Thank you my liege."

"Don't mention this conversation to anyone." He sighed "The members of the court think I'm too lenient with you as it is, my boy. However, I see so much of myself in thee, it pleases me to be indulgent with you."

"My lord." The Goblin King stood and paid his homage, then faded in a swirl of black glitter.

Oberon sighed. "Puck." The word was soft, barely spoken.

A moment later the faun knelt at his masters' feet. "You called?"

The Woodland King nodded, and smiled. "Come, my good fellow, the games afoot."

The faun laughed and put pan flute to his lips. He played a tune he knew the High King was fond of as they vanished into the mists.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah felt stiff and awkward when she entered the classroom on the Monday morning following her adventures in the Underground. It saddened her that she could not share the adventure. But who would believer her? She was already an outcast as it was, labeled a dreamer, and a geek. The last thing she wanted was to be labeled a kook as well. She sat looking out the window of the history classroom. It was the winged creature that flew past that caught her attention. The white owl landed on a branch, turned its head and stared her right in the eye, with defiance. Sarah turned away from the widow and refused to look in that direction for the rest of the class. Two ravens came to light on either side of the owl, forcing it to fly away.

Sarah's best friend since grade school was waiting at her locker. "Hey! I thought you were going to call me over the weekend." Chloe pouted.

"Sorry," Sarah said with more sincerity then she'd ever said the words. "I had to baby-sit."

"Bummer." Chloe.

Sarah smiled, her face transformed, "Actually, it was ok." She had dozens of memories from the wonderful Labyrinth to fill her mind.

Chloe was Sarah's opposite, fair haired and eyed, and her eyes opened wide. "You kidding me? After all the times you've told me how much you hate the brat?"

"He's not so bad." Sarah laughed at herself. "Kind of grows on you. Like fungus."

Chloe linked arms with her friend, "Well that aside, I need to tell you there's going to be a party at Amy's house this Friday. And Jason Preston is going to be there, and he wants to be sure you are too. Told me so himself."

A sudden shiver and dread filled Sarah, which she found very strange. She'd had a crush on Jason for the last six months. But he could not or would not see her for dust. Why now? "Oh, I don't know if I can make it."

Chloe halted her steps. "Hey, anything else happen this weekend? I mean did you meet someone to take the handsome young Mr. Preston out of your mind?" The crystal blue eyes met the deep dark green ones. "Tell."

Sarah sighed, "There's nothing to tell… I was baby-sitting, ask my folks."

Chloe shook her head, "Sarah! I've known you since before your mom left! I know when you're lying…. And girlfriend, you're lying."

Sarah stopped and leaned on a locker. "It does not matter…I'll never see him again." A brief flash of those eyes filled her memory. Those amazing mismatched eyes set in the handsome and haughty face.

The blond girl slid a hand to her friends back. "Oh, me and my big mouth! Sarah, forgive me."

The girls held tight to each other and then went on to the next class.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth landed in the clearing of the park where no one was. He waited until the Raven Guard caught up with him. "What?" He asked defensively. "What did I do?"

The Raven Guard also transformed, "King Jareth! You were told not to contact her."

"I didn't! I flew past a window. But I didn't make contact." He teased with mischief in his mismatched eyes. 'Unless, you count eye contact as contact.' He thought ruefully.

Roth looked at Rolland. "He didn't break the rule."

Rolland frowned, "Close enough." He turned to the King, "We will be watching."

"I love an audience." Jareth said, taking flight again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Amy Blanchette threw the best parties, and being invited to one of her shindigs meant that you were on the A list. She was smart, fun and pretty. And she was going with a senior. She was only too happy to invite Sarah to the party, and unlike other's she was not doing it because Sarah's mom was the Actress Linda Williams. She liked Sarah, even if others found her to be strange.

The house was decorated for the spring fling. Paper lanterns were lit and there were some floating candles in the in ground pool. It was still too cool to go swimming, but it was a great place to throw a party. Chloe and Sarah were dropped off by Sarah's parents who were only too happy to hear that Sarah was going out. Chloe waved excitedly as they entered and asked if Sarah thought her dress was over the top. Sarah liked the style that Chloe wore and smiled as she told the other girl she was a knock out. Within moments Chloe was surrounded by handsome boys begging her to dance.

Sarah was looking toward the refreshment table, and headed over for a cup of punch. Mr. and Mrs. Blanchette were there supervising, and handing out the refreshments. Sarah greeted them and thanked them for the invitation. Amy came over and gave Sarah a friendly hug.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Amy said happily.

Sarah hugged her back, "So am I."

Amy pulled back, "Sarah? What's happened to you?" She could feel the difference in the other girl just by the hug. "You're…different."

"Long story… Let's just say…I'm learning to grow a bit." Sarah said with assurance.

In the upper branches of the huge oak sat an owl, watching. A branch away from him sat a pair of ravens. They watched the owl.

Mr. Blanchette placed some CD's on and told the kids to keep the sound down to a mild roar. Then he went to read his paper on the porch, and sit with his wife as the kids partied on.

Jason was a nice boy, from a good family, one no one ever thought he was conceited. He was nice looking, and friendly. He walked over to where Sarah was sitting alone. "Hi." He shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants. "Want to dance?"

Sarah was going to say no, but then nodded. She stood and took his hands. The song playing was slow, there were lot's of couples dancing round the pool. Sarah felt strange putting her hands into the hands of this boy. It was not the same as dancing in a crystal ballroom with a haughty Fae King. When they began to dance, Jason nodded to his friend Todd who was selecting the songs. The words were seemed directed to her, and her alone.

_**Go now,  
Don't look back we've drawn the line,  
Move on,  
Its no good to go back in time,  
I'll never find another girl like you,  
For happy endings it takes two,  
With fire and ice,  
A dream won't come true**_

Sarah, Sarah,  
Storms are brewing in your eyes,  
Sarah, Sarah,  
No time is a good time for goodbye

She took her hands away, and shook her head, "I can't do this." She turned and walked away.

Jason called her name once, then turned falling into the pool. He had not thought he was standing that close to the edge. Todd rushed over and asked why he'd just walked into the pool, and Jason growled he didn't walk, he fell.

The owl blinked and the man inside the owl smiled. 'That's it my girl, walk away fast as you can.' He thought to him self.

The Raven Guard frowned; they would never be able to prove that the Goblin King was responsible.

Sarah left the party walking home, not even telling Amy or Chloe she'd gone. She took the short cut, through the park. She stopped at the obelisk, looking up in time to see the Owl land. They stared at each other; she narrowed her eyes and took a step closer. Her chest rose and fell with the angry breath being taken, and then she growled loudly. "_**You have no power over me**_!" She turned and stormed out of the park.

The Owl transformed into the King who laughed falling against the obelisk, "We'll see about that." He laughed and knew she could hear him, if no one else could. His amusement was cut short by the arrival of the guard.

"My Lord, you were told not to invade her space!" Rolland shouted.

"The Park is not her space, and the exact words dealt with her chamber at home and her oh so precious dreams." Jareth stated in a self-aggrandizing way. '_**Dreams she refused to take me up on.**_'

The Ravens flew off in the direction Sarah had gone, Jareth transformed and returned to the party. He took a place near enough to hear the young people talk. Jason was drying with a towel. "Damn, man! I nearly had her in my arms! I was gonna get to dance with her." He frowned.

Todd rolled his eyes, "I don't know why you'd want to chase that ice princess."

Jason smiled the wolfish smile he was practicing. "Perhaps I wish to melt the ice." Both boys laughed.

The owl was not laughing. 'We'll see about that, young man,' he thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Much later that night, when Jason had crawled into his bed, he dreamed. The dreams caused him such dread, that he refused to speak of them. The one thing he knew was he wanted nothing to do with Sarah Williams.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah looked out her window. "Good night Underground, wherever you may be." she whispered.

The man sitting in the tree, out of sight, blew a kiss to her. "Good night, sweet Sarah." Then he added. "And sweet dreams." He chuckled to himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Amy and Chloe were the first ones to Sarah's locker on the following Monday. Both looked at her with growing distress. "Well, what happened?"

Sarah shook her head. "I guess I'm just not ready." She walked past them, a tragic and sweet smile on her face headed for her first class of the day.

Amy turned to Chloe. "She's got it bad…I'm dating a senior and I'm not that angst-ie."

Chloe shivered, "But who could _**he **_be? We know all the guys she knows and not one of them is taking credit for breaking though her barriers. Who is he, and where did she meet him?"

Amy giggled. "A knight in shinny armor?"

Chloe giggled as well. "No, Sarah would go more for the troll under the bridge than a knight." They linked arms and walked on to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Living on the Sidelines

Sarah got over the fact that she was not going to be invited to many parties over the summer. She spent a month in New York with her mother, while her mother worked on Shakespeare in the Park. _**The Taming of the Shrew**_ was the production they were working on. Her mother had the part of Bianca, and Sarah got to tag along to rehearsals and even be an extra one night when one of the girls was ill, all under the watchful eye of an owl in the tree closest to where she was on the set. When Sarah returned from New York, her mother insisted that Karen and Richard enroll Sarah in a dance class. She hoped it would help the girl blossom. Linda of course had meant for her to be in ballets or jazz, Sarah instead sighed up for ballroom dancing.

She was a junior that fall, excited about the elective classes she'd signed up for. She tried to ignore the whispers that followed her. Most of her classmates either gave her the cold shoulder or were openly rude to her. The boys who hung around Jason, for some reason, seemed to take great pleasure in taunting her. Amy and Chloe gave her comfort and support, but few others, including staff, cared what happened to her.

Her public speaking teacher was always criticizing her, finding fault with every thing she did in the class. Her music teacher would constantly give her grief over her hand positions on the piano. Her math teacher told her she simply didn't understand logic and never would. The teachers who were her supporters were the History, Art and Literature teachers, especially the History teacher, who found she could argue well and had a thirst for knowledge.

Just before Halloween the Junior Class always held a big hay ride. Only juniors were allowed and it was a big fundraiser for the class. Chloe had taken six hours to argue Sarah into going, promising she'd sit with her the whole time. Amy promised to sit with her also, and as the hay ride fell on Sarah's birthday the girls promised it would be a fun way to celebrate turning sixteen. Even Karen, her stepmother, had told her to go and have fun. Only Sarah seemed to have misgivings.

Sarah looked at her clothes in her closet. The straight-lined jeans she wore needed a nice casual top. Her eyes kept going to the one shirt she didn't want to wear: the poets' shirt she'd worn that fateful night she'd sent her baby brother into the Goblin realm. Chloe entered her room and found her with the hanger in hand trying to put it back in the stuffed closet.

"Hey! I love that shirt!" Chloe barked from behind her. "And you look great in it. Just don't wear that vest you use to wear with it." She opened the drawer where she knew Sarah kept her belts in the dresser. "Here you go, this is the new style, big belts. "She held the belt in front of the shirt, nodding.

Sarah gave in, not willingly, but out of exasperation. She pulled the shirt on over her head, fastened the belt and tied a sweater round her shoulders. "Ok, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Chloe looked round the room, with its stuffed toys and fairy books. "Don't you think it's time to put some of this stuff aside?"

"No." Sarah said flatly.

Amy was waiting outside in her little car, "Come on, shake a leg. We need to be at the High School by seven or we'll miss the ride!"

One hundred and fifty students had signed up for the ride. Sarah, Amy and Chloe were all on the wagon that the musicians were on. One of the musicians was playing a mandolin as the riders sang to the old tunes being played. Just past the High School were the woods and a few old farmers' fields. Sarah listened to the music and lost her self in thought. The man with the Mandolin began to play a version of _You Fill Up my Senses_. His voice was clear and crisp, and he sang with a sad joy. Sarah suddenly started to look up in the sky, looking for the owl. She didn't see him and figured she was just becoming paranoid. But the words to the song gave her pause.

Come let me love you  
Let me give my life to you  
Let me drown in your laughter  
Let me die in your arms  
Let me lay down beside you  
Let me always be with you  
Come let me love you  
Come love me again

Sarah winced, and took a deep breath. '_**Get out of my thoughts Goblin King! And I mean now.**_'

The wagon hit bumps and ruts and the riders laughed, all but Sarah. She felt an icy chill deep in heart. Even looking at the pale full moon didn't make her feel better. As the ride went on, more and more of the teens were pairing up, until the ride resembled a couple's event. The deeper in the fields the wagon traveled, the more she had the nagging feeling this was a mistake. She'd have preferred a small cake at home with Karen, her Father and Toby. When the wagons stopped at the far end of the field there was to be a bonfire and ghost stories.

Sarah was talking to the musician, asking about the mandolin when Amy said she was going to get them a soda. Chloe was talking to one of the other girls about some homework that had her stumped. Sarah walked behind the wagons and looked at the woods, so peaceful, and so sinister. She smiled and thought '_**sort of like you, Jareth**_.'

"Hey Sarah." She turned at the sound of her name being called. Todd, Jason and two other boys she didn't know were descending upon her ominously. Jason had a strange look on his face, and his eyes were glassy. "I hear it's your birthday." He slurred his words slightly. "Sweet sixteen and never been _**kissed**_."

Todd took a drink from something in a sack. "Yeah, we can remedy that."

The two other boys nodded, all the while Sarah was backing up. Panic and apprehension froze the voice in her throat. She felt the two strangers grip her arms and she found herself being dragged toward the woods she'd just been studying. She struggled and pulled to free her arms.

Jason took a swig off the bottle in the bag, and handed it back to Todd. The liquor had given him the bravery to forget the nightmares he'd had after dancing with Sarah and any time he thought about her. "Hold the bitch. I'm gonna plant one on her she'll never forget." He took hold of her face and held it as he licked his lips. "You're gonna love this, you little ice princess. It's time you got your head out of them stupid kiddie books. Welcome to the real world, princess."

The air was filled with the screech of an angry owl and was followed by two equally angry ravens. The three birds swooped, but it was the owl that clawed the hands of the boy who held Sarah's face. Jason released his grip on Sarah, and brought his hands up to protect his own face. The Ravens attacked the two boys holding Sarah's arms. They released her to protect themselves. Once freed, the girl turned and ran off into the woods, her voice still frozen. She ran until she fell against a tree, panting found voice. "_**Jareth**_!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her sweater fell to the ground, having come loose in her hurry to escape.

Long fingers gripped her arms as a soft deep velvety voice soothed. "I'm here, Sarah." Sarah closed her eyes, let the fingers slide until both his hands locked and gently pulled her back against him. Lowering his head he rested it on hers. "I'm here." His breath was at her ear as he spoke the words of comfort. His cloak spread round her like the wings of a bird.

Slowly, deliberately she crossed her hands and locked her fingers over his. "I was so afraid." She whispered the sobbed words. His warmth filled her with a feeling of protection, of shelter.

"I know, my dear. But you're… safe" he nearly choked on the word.

Her grip on his fingers tightened. "That was you, the owl, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Sarah, that was me." He admitted smugly.

"You saved me…why?" she moaned softly.

Slowly he turned her to face him, he cupped her chin. "When you give your first true kiss, little Sarah, it will be to _**me**_." Green eyes gazed into mismatched eyes, and he smiled. "Your first true kiss belongs to me when you are ready Sarah, and not before."

Two Raven guards looked at each other. Confused by the way the man was speaking to the girl. Was this not the mortal he had charged with waltzing off with his property?

Sarah lowered her head to his chest, and slid her arms round his waist and she just held on. "I faced the challenges of the Labyrinth, so why do those four scare me more."

Jareth caressed her softly, "Because they mean you far more harm than my Labyrinth ever could, my sweet mortal." Then he laughed softly. "Sarah, I've brought you a gift."

Suspicious she looked up at the Goblin King pulling back a bit. "What is it? Another snake scarf? Or another peach to poison me with?"

Jareth smiled down into her eyes with wickedness, "It's a crystal…nothing more." He produced the bobble out of thin air, a tiny perfectly round amethyst orb the size of a dime. It dangled from a silver link chain that sparkled in the dim light in the forest.

"What does it do?" her suspicious mind was still working over time.

"Nothing, it just looks pretty." He dangled it out before her eyes for a moment; magically he placed the chain round her neck. Slowly he released the tiny crystal and let it fall into the opening of the poets' shirt, where it dangled between her soft rising breasts. "Very pretty." He leered smoothly.

She looked down and gasped, "Jareth, I didn't accept this."

"Happy birthday… Sarah." He stepped back and faded into the darkness and the sparkle of glitter.

At that moment, Amy and Chloe came out of the trees calling her name. Sarah leaned back against the tree and called out to them. "I'm here."

Amy was the first to reach her, "Oh Sarah, are you okay?"

Chloe held on of her arms. "I could kill that bastard, Jason!" Her voice was filled with anger. She noticed the little orb that now hung form Sarah's neck. "Hey, when did you get this? I don't remember you putting this on."

Sarah looked at the orb, "It's a birthday present."

In the tree, an owl stood vigil watching as the friends guided her back to the bonfire.

"I swear if I'd know they were drinking, I'd never have gone for the sodas… I thought you were safe talking to the guy with that mandolin." Amy was miserable with sorrow.

Sarah felt a tingle of warmth from the crystal near her heart. "It's ok; it's not your fault."

Chloe called out to the sponsor that they'd found Sarah. Mr. Davis, the sponsor for the ride came running over. "Child, are you alright?" Once he was assured she was safe and unharmed, he glared at the four drunken, but scratched up boys. "They will be banned from any other activities for the rest of this term."

Chloe shook her head, "Did you see that owl? Never saw anything like it! It was like it was trying to protect you."

"The owl must have a nest nearby." Mr. Davis announced. "It must have felt the boys were endangering its territory."

Sarah winced on the word territory. "That must be it." She agreed.

The ride home was quieter. The minstrel with the mandolin asked Sarah if she'd like to hold the wonderful instrument. She took it into her hands carefully. Her mother had insisted that she learn classical guitar a year ago. She strummed the strings; the first notes were that of_ Greensleeves_. Yet as if her fingers had a mind of their own she began to strum a different tune, a strange tune she'd only heard once. Quickly she handed the mandolin back to its owner. He looked at her with awe, and told her he'd never heard the tune she was strumming and it sounded wonderful. The minstrel asked if she'd ever considered taking up classical mandolin, and offered to teach her. He handed her a card. 'Robin Hobb' it said. She smiled up and said she'd love to learn to play the instrument, but didn't own one.

"I've one that is old and in need of some work. I could let you buy it on time, if you find you like the way it feels." Robin had dancing gray eyes that sparkled when music was played. His voice was light and fun and he assured her she would not be interfering with other duties he had. "I have very few students at this time. I'll tell you what Ms Williams. If you work on the repairs of the mandolin, I'll give it to you at an even lower cost."

Sarah was silent as Amy drove home from the school parking lot. When they reached her house, she got out of the car and gave a half hearted wave to her friends. She entered the house and found a note saying that her father and Karen were at Karen's sisters with Toby, and would be home after midnight. Walking up the stairs Sarah realized she'd lost her sweater. "Damn." She said softly turning the doorknob to her room, "I loved that sweater." She switched on the light to find the sweater neatly folded on her bed. She swallowed. Only one person could have put it there. "Thank you, Jareth." She said softly out loud.

"You're welcome, Sarah," the answer came equally as soft.

She paced her room for a few moments, looked at her little antique clock and turned on her heels and rushed down the stairs. Locking the door of the house, she headed for the dark park. The park was empty, but she ventured deeper, deeper until she reached the lagoon and the obelisks. "Jareth!" She called out. "I need to see you. Now." Turning, she looked round. Nothing. When she turned back he was leaning nonchalantly on the obelisk.

"You called?" He teased raising an eyebrow. "It's rather late in the evening for a friendly visit, don't you think Sarah?"

Sarah frowned and looked at him, "Ok, let's get this over with." She announced. "You say my first true kiss belongs to you… Fine…Take it!" She brought her head up defiantly, puckered her lips and closed her eyes. She stood that way for what seemed an eternity to her. Arms down at her sides, hands balled into tight fists. When nothing happened, she opened one eye, then both. He stood with his arms crossed and a less than amused look on his face.

"No," he said in a low tone that spoke loudly of his displeasure.

The heat of anger made her blood boil, "Fine, you won't kiss me. I'll just go find someone who will oblige me." She began to walk past him.

A hand shot out, took hold of her wrist and held her fast. "Again; no." He glared as he stared into her eyes. "Don't defy me."

"You had your chance, Goblin King!" She declared. "Now let me go! I've only got a few minutes left of my birthday, and I intend to kiss the next person I lay eyes on! Even if it's a bum on the street."

Jareth let out an exasperated groan, turned and pulled her deeper into the park. "Not here." He said as he looked for the arbor, one he'd spotted some time ago when he was watching her. He pulled her along and then turned when he found a spot that would make their heights more equal. He was eye to eye with her now. "Here, in the arbor."

Suddenly Sarah lost her bravado, and tried to back away. "Wait, I've changed my mind!"

"What's said is said." He taunted with words he'd used the first time they'd set eyes on each other. "Remember, Sarah, this was _**your doing, not mine**_." The hand that was captured in his was forced behind her, as she was pulled forward. Suddenly they were but a breath apart. Still his eyes bored into hers, seeking her soul.

"Jareth." She whispered, looking into his eyes, and not knowing what it was she was seeking. She just knew that she was seeking something intangible.

The hand holding hers captive released the wrist, and slid possessively to the small of her back. His right hand cupped her chin, tilting it up ward as he lowered his lips to hers. At first he'd planned on being curl, but found he could not be, that he didn't want to be. Though it was softly given, it was not the kind of kiss she'd shared with anyone before. Behind the softness, there was a definite hunger. He felt her lips tremble and found it only made him growl softly in the back of his throat.

Sarah whispered against his lips, "I don't know how… I've never…"

His lips answered back, "I know of your innocence, let me guide you." When she nodded, the rocking up and down of her lips under his nearly drove him insane. The hand that had cupped her chin, was now entangled in her hair, and holding the back of her head. He deepened the kiss gradually, bit by bit, until she was responding freely on her own. "I want to taste you, Sarah." He whispered as he used the slightest pressure to part her lips. "Now." He sighed as the tip of his tongue sought entry. She moaned deep in her throat, and he felt her knees buckle.

With ease, he swooped her up in his arms, and carried her deeper into the arbor. Her arms draped round his shoulders as she laid her head against the base of his neck. When he came to a bench in a covered alcove he sat with her on his lap. Brushing the stray hairs from her lovely face, he gazed into those green eyes that filled him with longing and tortured his thoughts. Once more he began to kiss her. This time, she was answering his kisses with an urgency of her own. Pulling back, he forced her to look into his eyes. "Do you want more?" Passion swelled in his voice.

Before she could answer a quicksilver motion halted them both. Oberon appeared, looked at the entangled pair and huffed loudly. "Puck, would you like to explain this?"

The fawn appeared still in the guise of Robin Hobb. He bowed to the King of the Fae and smirked. "That one," he pointed to Sarah, "Called out that one. Demanded a kiss did she! NO said He, … fine says she… threatened to find another to kiss did she!" Hobb laughed, acting out the events. "This one," his thumb now was directed to the Goblin King. "Says 'What's said is said'," Puck did a fair imitation of the irate King. "And drags the maiden to this arbor and kisses her, but finds himself bested again me thinks."

At that moment, two ravens transformed into guards, and knelt before the King of the Fae. "Sire, what the faun says is true. She called him out. This is Neutral ground, we dare not interfere."

The Woodland King frowned, "What on earth would induce her to do such a thing?"

Puck snickered. "That one saved her in the wood. Came to her rescue like a valiant knight in a fairy tale, my King."

The guard grimaced. "This too is true, my liege." They then related the tale of Sarah's peril to the master of the Fae who listened with concern.

Oberon paced his hands behind his back. "Well, I can't have him deflowering her. Be she willing or no, it's just not done. She's not his until the trial after she turns the age of consent."

"But pretty they are together!" Puck now in faun form pointed out. "And master, they spark." He pointed to the lips that were barely a breath from each other, and the faintest of glows that formed there.

Oberon came closer, examined the pair and uttered one word. "Fascinating." He backed off and turned to the faun and the guards. "Leave. You will see the girl at the appointed hour. Teach her what you can of the mandolin, but nothing else. You two, stay near, I will return the child to her rooms myself. I will want you to then guard her." When the Fae King was alone with the frozen pair, he moved closer again and gazed at the spark. "Fascinating." He uttered. "And neither of you seem aware of it." He waved his hands over Sarah's half shut eyes. "Sleep fair maiden." Her eyes fluttered closed, but her lips whispered the name of the man holding her. It was enough to break though the web of magic that held him fast.

Jareth moved with a start, looking at the now sleeping not quite woman in his arms, and then to the Regal presences of the High King. "Sire." He bowed his head but keep his eyes keen.

Oberon clucked with his tongue and looked at the younger king. "Boy, boy, boy, what am I to do with you?"

Jareth pulled Sarah closer. "Right now, I don't care what you do with me. Why did you stop us?"

Oberon raised an elegant brow of his own, "Boy, think you that I would take your prize?" He could see by the Goblin King's expression that the thought had crossed his mind. "Be at ease. She is still thine. Or rather she will be," Oberon took a seat on the bench opposite the pair. "However, I think it best if I see your _**maiden**_ home. You want her to remain a maiden, don't you?"

Jareth shrugged.

Oberon frowned. "Trust me, boy." He stood up, and removed the girl from the other Fae's hold.

"Father assist me." Jareth beseeched the older Fae. "I will not have her passing out her sweet kisses to any Tom, Dick or Harry." Now Jareth stood and stroked the hair of his sleeping prize.

Oberon nodded, "Sadly I agree. I shall cast an enchantment. She shall shun the kiss of all save for family. And all other males will shun her kiss and her company. Will that satisfy you?" He sighed, "Now off with you. You've done enough damage this night."

Cradling the girl in his arms Oberon wove a spell and was standing in the girls' bedchamber in an instant. He placed the sleeping woman-child on the bed and stood back to look at her. "Enchanting." He said softly.

"Do you really think so?" The pouting sound of his wife's voice came to his ear. With a shimmer, she appeared at his elbow. When her husband placed a finger to her lips she was stilled. He pointed down at the sleeping child. Tatiana looked at the child closely. "She is lovely, who is she?"

"Jareth's Sarah." Oberon said with a smile.

Tatiana giggled, "So this is the one who broke his Labyrinth? She is but a child." Then taking a seat on the edge of the bed, she looked again. "No, she is not a child, but not yet a woman." She raised her eyes to her husband. "You called her Jareth's ."

Oberon passed to her the scroll he'd just magically called to him. "Read."

"Oh he can not be serious!" Then she looked again at the sleeping maiden. "Then again." Looking back at her husband she smiled broadly. "Oh, to be young again."

Oberon touched his index finger to the tip of her nose. "You, my lady, will always be young."

Sarah smiled in her sleep. What a lovely dream.

Tatiana stood from the bed, and rested her head on her husbands shoulder. "Where did you come upon the child, why do you place her in her bed?"

"She called him out; in a garden… they call them parks here. But she called him out and demanded he kiss her."

Eyes widened on the Fae Queen. "Ah, so you took her from him before he could."

"No, I was not alerted until it was…too late. They kissed, right down to the soul." He looked at his wife. "I had to remove her before he consummated the union. She is not of age here."

Tatiana sighed deeply. "Poor Jareth." She looked up, "Bested by a woman child."

Oberon sighed too. "Poor Sarah, in love with the Goblin King." He looked at the woman child, not quite human, not quite Fae, lying on her bed. "Poor child."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

If this is living

The day of homecoming Sarah sat miserable down in the dumps and alone on the bench. Amy and Chloe were both on the cheer squad and were down of the field leading the cheers. The hayride of the last week had turned into a firestorm. The principal had turned the incident into Sarah's fault, having been raised by an Actress. Even more of the student body shunned her.

Robin Hobb took a seat beside her, "Who's winning?" He asked having just arrived.

"The other team." Sarah grumbled softly.

"Such a pity." Robin said, noting the grimace on her face. "So, Miss Williams, have you thought over my offer?"

Sarah sighed, "I'm afraid I won't be able to do much of anything. I'm grounded."

Robin looked at the sad girl, "What in heaven's name for?"

"Principal Miller says it's my fault that the boys attacked me, that I was most likely the one who passed the bottle to them, teased them and then got cold feet." Her voice was flat.

"Is that so?" Robin glared down toward the man in question. "And I suppose your parents went for that."

"No." she sighed, "But anything having to do with the school is out. Principal Miller has me restricted from all extra curricular…"

Robin smiled, "I don't teach mandolin at the school." He whispered in a collaboratory tone. "I teach in a very nice little loft on Sixth Street." He looked about, and saw that everyone was cutting a wide path round the girl. "Where's the handsome swain who is escorting you to tonight's dance?"

Green eyes darkened. "There is none. I'm not going, no one asked me. It's like I'm cursed." She looked at the boys in the grandstands and knew it didn't matter. Even had one of them asked, she would not have accepted. How could a _**boy**_ compare with her _**King**_?

Robin placed a hand over hers. "Sarah, come with me. You really have no interest in this stupid game. Music awaits you." He rose to his feet and pulled her up as well. "The loft is but a few blocks away. Why watch this when you can have music?"

The little loft was large and filled with huge windows allowing light to stream in. Robin walked over to the table. "This is the one that needs work. It may take a while, but I'd be happy to teach you to restore it, and while you do, I'll teach you to play the other one."

Sarah fingered the beautiful instrument. "Oh it's so pretty! How did it ever get broken?"

"Someone was careless," he said.

Sarah spent the rest of the afternoon learning the proper hand positions and strumming style for the Mandolin. He began to teach her the full range of frets, when he looked at the clock. "Sarah, it's late. We must stop for today."

He offered to walk her home, not wishing her to walk the dark streets alone. As they were passing the school, they could hear the music playing in the gym for the dance. They heard the clapping and feet dancing to the line dance. The shadows of bodies crossed the walls and could be seen from the window. The dance had just started, and Sarah pulled her jacket closer. The nip in the air was filling the night. Robin walked her to her home and said his goodbyes.

Sarah stood in the front hall for a moment. Her folks were entertaining. She peered into the lounge, and saw two other couples with Karen and her father. She tapped quietly on the door frame, and broke in quietly. "Excuse me." They all looked up at her. "I just wanted to let you know I'm home."

Karen smiled at the girl. "Sarah, did you have a nice afternoon?"

"Yes, thank you." She smiled back, having learned that Karen was not as bad as she'd painted her. She was not her mother the Actress, but she was a good mother. "I'm going to go up and check in on Toby."

The adults resumed their conversations, as the girl went lightly up the stairs to the bedrooms. She opened the door of her little brother's room. Walking over to his bed, she saw that he'd tossed his blanket off and it lay crumpled on the floor. She replaced it on him, tucked it in and smoothed it. The child with the lovely blond hair and big eyes stirred. Sarah soothed and patted his back. Kneeling down at his bedside she gazed at him. "How could I have been so stupid as to wish you away?"

Shut eyes opened and a little mouth whispered, "Sarwha…"

She kissed him, "Yes, Toby… I'm here." When he was truly settled and sleeping again she left the room. "I'll always be here."

Karen was serving dinner to the guests, and Sarah asked if she could lend a hand. Karen nodded; noting that in the last six months there had been many changes in the girl. Karen invited her to join them. Sarah said thanks but no, and helped get the dishes out to the table, then made an excuse to absent her self. She pulled her jacket back on and started to walk. The owl discreetly followed. Her steps took her to a hidden garden in a courtyard of the school. She sat down and listened to the music.

Jareth stood in the shadows, waiting, and watching. Some of the music was not to his liking. He could never understand how it was that these mortals could enjoy that noise. Then a soft slow song began to play, and Sarah stood up and moved to the beam of pale moonlight that flooded one place in the garden. She held her hands up and began to move with her eyes closed. Jareth was half tempted to just watch, but found after a moment he could not bear to allow her to dance alone. He placed a hand under hers and one at her waist. Her eyes flew open, her lips parted as if to protest, but no sound was made. Alone, bathed in moonlight in the secret garden they danced. The soft words and the melody filling space that could not be filled.

_**Somewhere in the night we will know  
Everything lovers can know  
You're my song, music too magic to end  
I'll play you over and over again  
Lovin' so warm, movin' so right  
Closin' our eyes and feelin' alive  
We'll just go on burnin' bright  
Somewhere in the night**_

Mismatched eyes gazed tenderly into emerald pools, hearing her soft breath. Feeling her move in his arms, his hand tightened its hold, least she flee him yet again.

_**Somewhere in the night!!**_

_**(We'll just go on burnin' bright)  
(Somewhere in the night)  
(We'll just go on burnin' bright)  
We'll just go on burnin' bright  
Somewhere in the night  
**_

When the song ended, they stood frozen in the moment. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

"Thank you," he said in return. He wanted to find something biting to say, but could not. "I've not forgotten our dance." He confessed softly.

"Nor I." she said as the cold caused her to shiver. "It was… magic." The music in the gym became fast and loud, and Sarah winced. It was not what she wanted. Not now, not here in the secret garden. Not now that she was standing alone with him.

Jareth pulled back, and looked at her. "You don't belong here, Sarah. You never did." His voice had turned harsh.

She felt a tear sting her eyes, "Jareth," she looked up, but he was already gone. Pulling her jacket closer, she left the garden and walked back home.

When the girl had gone, the King sat down in the dark recesses of the garden. What was wrong with him? Did he feel pity for that mortal, that selfish stupid little girl? The one who'd caused him such agony? Was she not to blame for all the problems he was having? She had her dreams offered to her, not just once! But did she accept the great gift offered, no! She'd turned him down. Him, Jareth! _**The Goblin King**_. Not only had she broken his labyrinth, but she'd gone off with his property. She needed to be taught about leaving with things that didn't belong to her. Even if it was she herself!

Jareth lowered his head to his gloved hands. "I will not be made a fool. I will not have a mortal walk all over me." He tossed his head back and laughed. It was a cruel laugh, and it traveled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thanksgiving dinner was not going well. Karen had been feeling off all day. When it came time to carve the turkey she went running from the table. Sarah told her father to take care of the bird, and went toward the powder room. When Karen exited, she was pale and shaken. She looked at Sarah and gave a half hearted smile. Sarah looked at her, "Mom," she called her that for the fist time. "Are you alright?"

Karen leaned back against the wall, "That's the fist time you've ever called me mom." She placed a hand to the girl's cheek. "I thought it was a bug… but it's not... The last time I felt like this…" she looked at her stepdaughter. "Was…"

Sarah smiled, "Are you going to have another baby?"

The older woman nodded, "I think so…"

Sarah rushed forward embracing the woman. "Oh that's wonderful!"

Hours later after Toby had been put to bed, Sarah came down to the living room. Her father was sitting in his reading chair, pipe in his teeth. Karen was sitting in a little chair her feet up and in her hands were needle and thread. Sarah pulled a stool up close and watched. "Can you teach me to do that?"

Karen looked at her in shock. "Sarah Ann Williams! You've never shown the least interest in fabric arts, why now?"

The girl put her head on her Stepmother's lap, and was happy to receive a gentle caress. "I'm wanting to do something for the new baby!"

Robert took the pipe out of him mouth and watched for a moment. Then like most men, lost interest and went back to reading.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The days turned to weeks, weeks into months and soon it was six months. It had been a very uneasy six months for Sarah. Toby, thank God was too young to clearly remember anything that had befallen him. He smiled up at his sister now with trusting eyes. At first Sarah thought it was over, she'd keep her Labyrinth friends in secret, and it would not harm anyone or anything. That was till the strange gifts started to arrive. First there was the fan, with the peacock feathers. Then the ivory hair comb, and the ear bobs. Little things, like perfume showed up on her vanity. At first she'd thought it was Karen trying to make things easier for her or her father trying to make her feel grown up. When she found a pendant hanging in her locker at school, an amethyst heart within a crystal orb, hanging off a perfect silver chain, it pretty much cleared up any misgivings she'd had. The gifts were coming from Underground. They were coming from _**HIM**_.

With each gift, Sarah felt a secret thrill. She said nothing about the gifts for fear they were not from an Underground admirer. If they were from here, the mundane world, she wanted to at least pretend they were from the magical realm she'd had such wonderful adventures in.

On Sarah's sixteenth birthday, a large crate arrived from her mother. Inside was a full length mirror she'd found in a curio shop in the East Village. Linda sent a lovely note saying she was sooooo sorry she had to miss such an important event in her daughter's life, but she was overseas filming. She'd found the mirror and had it arranged to be delivered on her birthday. She hoped Sarah would enjoy it.

Sarah now stood in front of that very mirror and looked at her reflection. Whose idea was it anyway to join the medieval chorus? She was dressed in a long gown, similar to the dress she'd worn for Shakespeare in the park last year. She smiled at that thought, but this dress was more form fitting. Over the green gown with the white chemise, she wore a long red hooded cloak. She'd placed the heart pendant on her throat, and picked up the fan and looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She'd tried to wear the comb but didn't understand how to dress her hair in the style of the dress. She held the comb in the opposite hand of the fan.

"Sarah, you look adorable." Her stepmother had said, "Now shake a leg, Greg is downstairs and he's waiting. A lady should never keep her gentleman caller waiting." Karen exited to see to the guest downstairs.

Sarah leaned toward the mirror and forgot her self for a few moments. "I look like little red riding hood." She muttered. "I bet the Goblin King would be laughing himself sick if he saw me in this! I wish, I wish… I wish I could escape this and I wish someone would take me away from all this." Misery in her eyes, she really hated the idea of Greg. "God, Greg." Her voice groaned. "He's going to be all over me, I just know it. The way this dress is cut, I look like a wanton tart. Oh God, why didn't I stay in the Labyrinth? I'd much rather take my chances with the Goblin King!"

Greg Harrison had made Sarah his personal campaign for the last four months. He was the son of one of her father's oldest friends. A year a head of her in high school and one of the "big men on campus", and Sarah could not stand him. He was a nice enough looking boy, if what one was looking for was a boy. Sarah uttered a disparaging remark about kings. How could anyone look at the boys in the mundane world the same way one looked at a Goblin King? Greg had dark hair that was full and wavy, not soft and white blond. He had plain eyes, instead of enchanting mismatched eyes. And he had boring eyebrows, instead of elegant swept brows. He didn't smell of spice and leather either.

The Harrison's had set up the initial date, and though she constantly put him off, still Greg hung on. He called everyday! He was waiting for her when she got to school, he was there in the lunchroom, and he seemed to be lurking everywhere. Sarah told herself it was the experience of having been stalked by the Goblin King that made her dislike all this attention from Greg at first. When he kept pestering her, she had to admit, it was the fact hat he was not the Goblin King that caused her to dislike him so much. Shortly after that admission came the first of the mystery gifts. Her father had thought all the attention by Greg was "cute", and thought the gifts were from him. Sarah thought he was boring, mundane, and totally bland, and was sure the gifts were not from him.

Sarah looked into the mirror. At first all she saw was her self, leaning down and on the verge of tears. Then for a moment the glass fogged and she thought she saw something else. For a moment, she thought she saw two mismatched eyes looking back at her where her eyes should be. She blinked, and the fog was no longer there. "Great Sarah, now you're making yourself see what you want to see. If dad knew I was up here, looking in a mirror to see those mismatched eyes, it would be off to the booby hatch instead of the High School Auditorium."

"Sarah, Greg is waiting." She heard Karen call.

"Let him wait." Sarah groaned. "I'd rather take a bath in the bog of eternal stench than have to sit in a car with him. At least the Goblin King was never boring, or stupid." She looked in the mirror. "If I didn't have to be on stage in twenty minuets, I'd pass though this looking glass and escape." She pushed back and took one last look at herself. Six months had made her careless. "I wish the Goblin King would rescue me right now." She turned to leave. "Little hope of that. You've most likely forgotten all about me by now, Goblin King."

Mismatched eye on the other side of the mirror twinkled maddeningly. "Not bloody likely, sweet," he uttered. Turning to his goblins, he smiled. "I take flight. Watch for me this night."

From the corner of her right eye, she caught a flicker of motion. A soft black leather gloved hand clamped down on her mouth. Sarah knew there was not enough room behind her for another person to between her and the mirror. As the left gloved hand and arm gripped her just beneath her bosom locking her arms to her side, she was yanked back ward. Where there should have been glass, there was now open space… until she came up against a hard chest. The air was filled with his scent, and her eyes opened wide as she began to struggle, kicking off one slipper.

"Hello Sarah," he drawled in that wonderful lazy style of his. "Miss me, darling?" He backed up and she was on the other side of the mirror. "Get that slipper, Zonk." He ordered the little goblin standing at his side. "I've got my hands full for the time being." The ugly little beastie hopped though the looking glass, grabbed the slipper and slipped back as quickly as a wink. "Portal close," drawled the King. Bending close to her ear he breathed, "Welcome back, Sarah. Ready to play again?" He moved his hand form her mouth to her shoulder, knowing what was coming next. She didn't disappoint him. The blood curdling scream went on for the longest time, mixed with the sounds of a Goblin King laughing. Then she was leaning against him, sobbing.

"NO…." she moaned.

"What's said is said," He still held her within his arms. "A thank you is in order, for I have just rescued you."

Sarah turned and glared at him, "A thank you?" As she turned the clasp on the cloak fell open and revealed her blossoming frame.

Jareth gave an appreciative glance downward and smiled. "My, my Sarah, how you've grown." He sniffed and could smell the light Fae fragrance he'd sent her. "Ah, you liked the perfume I sent. I'm so glad."

Sarah gaped at him, "How…."

"You know how."

Sarah stamped the shoeless foot on the hard floor of the chamber just off the throne room. "Oh, God… not again! I beat you…"

Jareth laughed a mirthless laugh. "That was but round one. Who ever heard of a game being over in one round?" Sarah grabbed her shoe up from the hands of the goblin holding it and hurled it at the Goblin king who stood there laughing. "Oh come on now, Sarah. This time you don't even have to run the Labyrinth! I'll just chase you around here in my throne room." He advanced on her and she backed up a step. "What say you to that, my little pigeon?"

The girl back up another pace, looked at the looking glass she'd just been hauled though. "You…You peeping tom! You and those evil eyes!!!"

"The better to see you with." He growled softly. "See how easy this game is… Little Red Riding Hood… Always did fancy myself as the wolf. And I have a much better ending in mind." He took another step and watched as she backed up.

"You were listening to me! You were eavesdropping on me! You and those damn ears!" She said it before she could stop her self.

"The better to hear you, my sweet… And what amazing things you've said to me, thinking no one could hear." Another step and she backed away without looking; two more and he'd have her against the throne. "You were saying?"

Panic started to over take her, that and his spicy scent. "You keep those hands to your self!"

She'd completely backed her self into the side of the throne. "Oh but they make it so easy to touch you, my love." He grabbed hold and enjoyed the struggle. He leaned closer, "Now, don't you want to say something about my teeth or my mouth?" As he leaned closer they plunged over the arms of the throne and landed with Jareth on top of Sarah, trapped in the seat of the throne.

"Your mouth?" she said as she went backwards.

Jareth crowed, "The better to kiss you with." The lips in question came down hard on hers, as his hands groped her waist. Arms were flying, legs were kicking and two young people struggled on the seat of the throne, all while the goblins stood by wide eyed. The Goblin King planted kisses on her eye lids and her nose then her cheeks, while she begged him to stop. Until he placed a long lingering kiss on her lips, the girl had not ceased struggling. Slowly her hands wound up his back, as his arms drew her closer. She responded, kissing him back, thinking she was so glad it was not Greg who was holding her like this. The kiss deepened, and looked to be leading to a dangerous path when the throne room rang with loud sounds. Sarah froze and Jareth uttered a loud curse.

Oberon appeared in a blaze of light. "Jareth! You Idiot! What in blazes do you think you're doing?"

Jareth looked up from where he was perched over the girl, "Not much." He said quietly. "Just kissing." Even he didn't think it sounded as innocent as it should have.

Oberon looked at the placement of the young king's hands. "Not much he says! Not for much longer, by the looks of it! You were told, over and over, you can not have her till she's of age!"

"She's of a fine age right now," the Goblin King admired the spirited creature in his grasp. "This game was much more amusing then just letting her run around in that Labyrinth."

The Fae king stormed over, pulled the Goblin King back by the scruff of his neck and tossed him aside. "I will be obeyed boy." Then he looked down at the girl. "Willing or no, she's not of age. You will abide my rulings or I'll nullify your claim."

Jareth backed down. "She called." He pointed at the frozen girl. "She wished for me to rescue her."

Oberon narrowed his gaze. "OH, and do you think she wished you to ravish her? Is that your idea of a rescue?"

"No," Jareth smirked, "Tis my idea of a reward for services rendered." Then his features darkened. "How did you get wind of this…I was discrete."

Oberon let his words flow. "You and she are under a watchful eye at all times. I don't trust you, my boy." He looked round the throne room and spotting the antechamber. "Is your portal device in there?"

Jareth knew better than to lie to the King of Kings. "Yes, Sire." He sighed.

Oberon bent down and picked up the frozen form of the girl. "This is my last warning lad! Watch if you must, but don't touch!" Long strides took him to the portal. "Open."

Jareth licked his lips. He could still taste his sweet Sarah on them. "Well, I've waited this long, what's a few more years?" He sighed to himself.

Oberon looked at the child in his arms. "What a lot of trouble you cause, missy! I hope you are worth it." He placed her on her bed and reordered time to the instant that she'd been hauled into the Underground. Then he stood back as she went to the moment she stood before the mirror.

She turned to leave. "Little hope of that. You've most likely forgotten all about me by now, Goblin King." She sighed as she walked to the stairs and called out "I'm ready."

Mismatched eye on the other side of the mirror twinkled maddeningly. "Not bloody likely, sweet," he uttered again placing his forehead against the backside of the mirror.

Karen looked at her as she descended the stairs. "Sarah, don't you think it would be better to have two shoes?"

Sarah looked down at her feet; she was missing her left shoe. "Oh Blast." She uttered, marched up stairs. Not finding the missing slipper, she changed to her spare pair.

Mismatched eyes watched from the other side of the strange full length mirror. In Jareth's hands was the missing slipper. "There are so many games we have to play." He teased, knowing she could not hear him. "Go sing sweet bird; soon even your songs will belong to me alone."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Greg smiled as they got in the car to return home. "You sure fill that getup out nicely, babe."

Sarah ground her teeth. "Don't call me babe!" Sarah was glad when the evening was over and she was being driven home. The performance went well, and she found herself enjoying the garments she wore. Still, she wondered where on earth her slipper could have gone. They were nearly to her door when Greg turned the car down a lonely road that skimmed the park. Sarah glared at him. "What are you doing?"

"It's a nice night," the boy said with a husky voice. "Thought we'd put it to good use." He pulled the car his father had given him over, and turned off the engine. "Why don't you slide over here and pucker up babe?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." She said firmly.

"Why the ice princess act?" Greg asked getting nasty. "No one with a bode like that is an iceberg, so why the tease."

"Maybe it's just the company!" Sarah opened the door and stepped out.

"Fine, walk home Icy bitch!" Greg gunned the engine and tore out of the lot.

Sarah looked up at the cold winter sky, and pulled the cloak tighter round her shoulders. In the pale moon light she could make out the winged form, an Owl. She held her head high, and walked the distance from the park to her house with pride. No one was going to get her kisses or her love till she was damn good and ready, she said to her self.

From his perch in a tree, the owl watched, making sure she was safe. Along with him were the ever present ravens.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah spent time learning how to embroider and sew. On weekends she went to the loft and learned how to repair the damage done to the old mandolin and how to play. Robin was good company. She talked to him about how things had changed between her and Karen.

"What do you think changed?" the man asked as they worked on the wood.

"Me…" Sighed Sarah. "I changed. It happened when I thought I lost my little brother…but I can't explain… so please don't ask."

A secret smile crossed the lips of the man. "I understand."

Karen was overlooking the stitch work, "Sarah, your even better at this then I am!" she praised. She had realized that forcing Sarah to date Greg was a bad idea. To make up for it she was teaching Sarah to quilt. When they had found out that Karen was going to have a baby girl, Sarah had begun to design a layette set for the baby. It was covered in pretty flowers and little fairy figures. Side by side they worked, forging a deeper bond.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Spring came and with it came the birth of Karen's baby, a little girl they named Katie Rose. Sarah had completed the work on her mandolin, and had paid for it with savings from babysitting for Karen and for a friend of Karen's. The children loved her. She told them stories that spun the rooms filled with magic. Always that white owl was near. Listening to the stories, and watching over his proterty. She would play the mandolin and sing the children to sleep, and the owl would preen to hear, closing its eyes, almost in pleasure.

The public speaking class had a recital. Each of the students was given an envelope containing a speech or a poem. They were expected to recite it cold. The instructor handed the envelope over just before the student took the stage. They would open it in front of him, and have their name stamped to the page.

Karen sat in the audience with Robert and Toby, Katie was home with Karen's mother so the family could attend the recital. She'd been so proud of Sarah of late; she sometimes forgot that Sarah was not her natural daughter.

Mr. Phelps, the instructor had been as cold as he could be, when he handed the envelope to Sarah. "Try not to botch it too badly. Hard to believe your mother is an Actress!" he insulted the girl.

For the life of her, the teen could not figure out what had set him off from day one. She took the envelope from him, thanked him and opened it. Her eyes opened wide, 'Jareth! What the hell are you trying to do to me?' She looked up at the instructor, and knew better than to ask for something else. Besides, she had a hunch that even if she did any envelope given her would contain the same poem.

Sarah smoothed her skirt, walked to the podium and placed the page down. "_LITTLE ORPHANT ANNIE __by James Whitcome Riley"__** She said clearly, then walked away from the pages and looked into the audience, placed her hands behind her back and began. **__"_**_Little Orphant Annie's come to our house to stay,_**

**_An' wash the cups an' saucers up, an' brush the crumbs away,_**

**_An' shoo the chickens off the porch, an' dust the hearth, an' sweep,_**

**_An' make the fire, an' bake the bread, an' earn her board-an-keep;_**

**_An' all us other childern, when the supper-things is done,_**

**_We set around the kitchen fire an' has the mostest fun,_**

**_A-listenin' to the witch-tales 'at Annie tells about,_**

**_An' the Gobble-uns 'at gits you_**

**_Ef you Don't Watch Out!_**

**_Wunst they wuz a little boy wouldn't say his prayers, -  
An' when he went to bed at night, away up-stairs,  
His Mammy heerd him holler, an' his Daddy heerd him bawl,  
An' when they turn't the kivvers down, he wuzn't there at all!  
An' they seeked him in the rafter-room, an' cubby-hole, an' press,  
An seeked him up the chimbly-flue, an' ever'-wheres, I guess;  
But all they ever found wuz thist his pants an' roundabout: -  
An' the Gobble-uns 'll git you  
Ef you Don't Watch Out!_**

**_An' one time a little girl 'ud allus laugh an' grin,  
An' make fun of ever' one, an' all her blood-an'-kin;  
An' wunst, when they was "company," an' ole folks wuz there,  
She mocked 'em an' shocked 'em, an' said she didn't care!  
An' thist as she kicked her heels, an' turn't to run an' hide,  
They wuz two great big Black Things a-standin' by her side,  
An' they snatched her through the ceilin' 'for she knowed what she's about!  
An' the Gobble-uns 'll git you  
Ef you Don't Watch Out!_**

**_An' little Orphant Annie says, when the blaze is blue,  
An' the lamp-wick sputters, an' the wind goes woo-oo!  
An' you hear the crickets quit, an' the moon is gray,  
An' the lightnin'bugs in dew is all squenched away, -  
You better mind yer parunts, an' yer teachurs fond an' dear,  
An' cherish them 'at loves you, an' dry the orphant's tear,  
An' he'p the pore an' needy ones 'at clusters all about,  
Er the Gobble-uns 'll git you  
Ef you Don't Watch Out!_"**

When Sarah finished, one could hear a pin drop. She gave a graceful curtsy as the audience stood to applaud. Mr. Phelps looked at the page on the podium, and frowned. He didn't remember putting that poem in any of the envelopes. But as he'd been the one handing them out he could not deny he'd assigned it. He also had to admit also that the Williams girl had recited well. When the family arrived home Karen was very tired, and Sarah offered to put Toby to bed. Karen went to sit with her mother, and Sarah's father. Toby took his sister's hand and climbed the stairs like a big boy. He was easy to put to bed, and Sarah was telling him a story. He looked up at her and said. "Sarwah…Tell the goblens to go way." And he went to sleep. Sarah looked out the window, straight into the eyes of that blasted ever present owl. She looked down at Toby. "There are no goblins here, Toby." &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Senior year was more of the same, as far as Sarah was concerned. The little ones were getting older, and asking for bigger and better stories. The boys at school were just that; boys. She spent what free time she had babysitting, or in dance class, or in the loft, learning classical music from Robin.

The year passed with out anything major happening. No dates, no dances, and few parties. She'd attended one at Amy's but when a kissing game was being played she felt a sense of dread, and left. She passed the owl sitting on the obelisk in the park and kept on going, ignoring that blasted bird with it's oh so knowing eyes and smug expression.

Graduation brought an adventure; her mother was going to be in London filming, and she wanted Sarah to spend a month there with her. The arrangements were made, and Sarah flew over seas to be with her mother. England was magical for her. Her mother was renting a wonderful flat in a very stylish section of town. It was not far to the park, nor to a wonderful little shopping district. She remembered how thrilled Robin had been for her. The last year she'd spent more time in his loft then with her friends. Amy was now pre-engaged to her boy friend. Chloe was preparing for early classes at a university she'd been accepted to. They were drifting apart, and it broke Sarah's heart.

The thing she missed the most was reading to the "smalls" as she called her younger siblings. She missed the sweet smell of Katie fresh from a bath. And the way Toby would lean into her when she read him a story. She sent home little gifts, things she'd found in shops near her mother's flat and interesting stones found on the beach when her mother had taken her to the sea shore. The entire cast of the film her mother was working on was wonderful, and she enjoyed her occasional visits to the set. But all in all, it was the long walks in the park alone she truly enjoyed.

He watched, sometimes in owl form, sometimes in human guise. But always he was near. Oberon kept an eye on him, nearly as close an eye as he kept an eye on Sarah. It bothered him that he was being detained by the court, and the ruling. Often he had to remind him self how much sweeter it would be that way. Sarah would be as innocent as a rose, and he intended to be a wild thorn. The raven guard often complained about infractions. Yet as the Goblin King had kept to the letter of the ruling, they had no choice but to just keep watch.

Sarah sat alone in the park one afternoon, reading, when an elderly man took a seat on the bench aside her. "Do you mind, young lady?" he asked kindly.

Sarah smiled up at him, "Oh no, please, there's plenty of room here."

"Ah," he said raising a monocle to one eye, "A colonist!" He held a paper in his hands. "What brings you to England young lady?"

Sarah nearly laughed, "Yes, I'm an American. My mother is here working this summer. I came to visit her."

The old man looked round, "But you're alone here in this park."

"Oh, mother is filming today." Sarah said brightly. "My mother is Linda Williams, the actress. My name is Sarah." She extended a hand to the elder.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Williams, I am Mr. Emrys." He took the hand and smiled deeply. "So you are here for the summer?"

Sarah shook her head, "Only a few weeks really. I have early admission to collage and need to be there in the middle of August."

Emrys smiled. "Do you intend to be an actress like your mother?"

The girl gave a moments thought, "Well at one time I that was my goal, but not anymore. I think I'd like to teach literature. Poetry and such."

"A noble goal," he commended. "There are too few gifted teachers…and sometimes far too many actresses." He spent the next several hours chatting with her. Inconsequential things, on the face of it. But all of his questions taught him about the girl. At half past three, when Sarah said she had to get back, he bid her farewell, and watched her leave the park. He strolled down to a little ornamental lake, and gazed into the waters. A face that was not his own looked back. As Vivanne rose from the depths he stated his first impression. "I like the girl. She is far too good for Jareth!"

Vivanne smiled at her kinsmen. "She seems like a sweet child. Such a pity, but his claim is valid… I've even gone over it with a fine tooth comb."

Emrys waved her back into the water, "It would not due for the mortal world to see you, back to your lake."

The lady in the water looked at her peer. "What do you plan to do?"

Emrys brushed imagined dust from his sleeve. "I don't know. Perhaps I will come to the park more often. Get to know the creature. If we are to judge her, should we not know her?"

The next day he came into the park and found Sarah sitting on the same bench. In her hands was a well worn hardbound volume of Hans Christian Anderson stories. The old Mage smiled to himself, and cleared his throat. "Well, Miss Williams, fancy seeing you in the park again today. Your mother filming again?"

Sarah smiled up brightly at the odd old man. "Yes, she is. How are you today Mr. Emrys?" She motioned for him to be seated beside her.

"I am well," he settled gently beside her. "And you, my dear?" He had to admit she was more polite then most young people.

She closed her book, "I am a little bored," she confessed.

Emrys clucked his tongue. "Now that is a pity. With so much to be seen here in our fair town?"

The girl who'd bested the Labyrinth sighed. "It's not much fun going to see things alone." She looked at the park, "I love this park though. It reminds me of one at home." Sarah thought of her park, of the costume she often wore and the game she played from out of her well worn copy of _The Labyrinth_. Her face got a soft far off look, and she blushed slightly.

Emrys stood up, "Young lady, would you grant me the honor of showing you some of the sights here? Oh, just some local things most tourists miss, as they are not spectacular enough."

Sarah smiled. "I'd love it, Mr. Emrys. But only if you'll let me treat you to tea after."

"Delighted."

The rest of the day was spent seeing the local sights. Emrys was an excellent guide, and knew a good deal of the local history. He made the stories he told come to life. When the afternoon had passed, he suggested a little tea room he was fond of. The tea room was small and intimate, with only ten tables. Each was set elegantly with antique china and crystal, and real silver service. The tables had Dutch linen clothes and fresh flowers. The room was light, airy and very pleasant. Emrys, ordered for them and sat back looking completely at ease. He told Sarah that this was one of his favorite places to be. Tea was an occasion here, he explained to the girl, and it was not to be rushed.

The waitress came over with a pretty china tea pot and served them both. Another waitress came over with a cart filled with cucumber sandwiches and other treats. She served them, and rolled the cart over to another table. In the back ground, light music played. Sarah had not felt this relaxed in a long time. She sipped her tea, and nibbled on the sandwich slowly enjoying the leisurely pace.

"You seem to belong in a setting like this, my dear." Emrys noted.

"That's kind of you to think so, but I'm sure if you saw me back home, you'd think me an uncivilized terror. I don't usually go about dressed in these kinds of clothes." She thought back to how she was dressed just days before her journey. "At home I wear mostly jeans." She smoothed the skirt she wore now.

"Ah what a pity," the old man sighed. "We should never have allowed that to happen, women wearing trousers." He sipped his tea. "Took your entire sex to a position of indifference in appearance, and I blame the men of this world for that. Now I ask you, what is wrong with wearing attractive frocks?"

The girl gave her answer consideration, "I don't know. I know that when I'm running around or chasseing after my brother and sister, wearing jeans just makes it easier to keep up with them."

"Perhaps that's the problem; everything is too easy in today's world." Emrys said softly. "And when a young lady like your self is dressed in jeans, she dose not feel the need to be…well, a young _Lady_." He nibbled at the sandwich in front of him. "It's like tea. It's a wonderful custom, a tradition! But I doubt there are many in your country who even appreciate it."

"I'd have to agree." Sarah sighed.

Emrys regarded her with a steady gaze. "You are an unusual young woman, Miss Williams."

"How so?"

Emrys sipped his tea and set the cup gently in the saucer. "For one thing, you seem out of place in today's world. You enjoy the unhurried pace of a by gone day. You enjoy reading. And you have manners."

Sarah blushed, "I don't always use them. I know of a… gentleman… who'd be happy to tell you what a brat I've been in the past." She smiled as Jareth's face appeared in a memory, scowling at her in a tunnel. "There was a time, not so long ago when I was not very mature about anything. One might even say I was spoiled and behaved that way."

"And how were you dressed?" He teased, wanting suddenly to change the subject.

"Jeans," she agreed laughing. "You may have hit on something. Perhaps I should look into filling my wardrobe with more frocks."

"I think that's a noble goal." He waved the girl with the desert cart over. "You must really try the Dundee cake! They have the best in town."

Two slices of Dundee cake were placed on the table. Sarah took one nibble, not sure she'd like the fruit laced confection. Her eyes opened with pleased surprise. "It's wonderful!"

"Of course it is." He looked up at the clock on the shop wall. "But perhaps when you've finished your cake, I should escort you back to your mother's flat." They walked down the lane, arm in arm, giving the appearance of an elderly man and his perhaps grand-daughter. When they reached the front door of the building the flat was in, Emrys extended a hand, and told her he hoped to see her again. Sarah entered the building and Emrys strolled round the corner.

Three people were waiting for him when he rounded the corner. Despite the modern garments they wore, all three looked rather out of place on the busy London sidewalk. "Well?" Vivanne demanded. She was in a dress, and in her favorite shade of blue, but she didn't look comfortable in the short skirt.

Emrys motioned them to keep moving. "She's a delightful little creature. Far too good for the likes of the Goblin King, as I have said before. It does make one wonder."

Elrond tapped his walking stick impatiently. "If she's too good for him or not is hardly an issue."

"Aye, what's said is said. And we must obey the letter of the law," Pellanor sighed.

Emrys kept walking. "A pity."

Vivanne placed a hand on his arm. "We can try to make the best of it."

The old mage nodded. "I plan on spending more time with her. She comes all the way to England to spend time with that actress mother of hers, and she's left to her own devices. I think I shall take her to that art glass exhibit." He had a thought. "Who's keeping an eye on the Goblin King?"

Vivanne rolled her eyes, "Oberon is over seeing him personally."

Emrys looked at his three peers. "Really? Dose anyone else find that…strange?" If they did, they did not feel free to voice it.

As her mother entered the flat, Sarah handed her a tall cool iced tea and asked how her day was. "Brutal." Was her mothers answer, as she took the ice tea and went to lounge in a chair. "What did you do today?" Linda tried to sound interested, but it was not working. All she sounded was tired.

"I've made a friend. An elderly gentleman, a Mr. Emrys… and he and I took in some of the local sights."

Linda sighed impatiently. "Sarah, I do hope you know enough to be careful! Things and people are not always what they seem to be."

The words hit a cord. She remembered the worm saying that. "He's just a nice old man…" she whispered. Her mother waved her off and Sarah knew as far as Linda was concerned that was the end of it.

The next day, a more somber Sarah sat in the park. Emrys instantly knew something was worrying the young woman. "Child, what has you so upset?"

Green eyes looked sadly up into the dark gray eyes of the old man. "My mother said I should be more careful of whom I speak to… That things and people are not always what they seem…" she stifled the tears that threatened to fall any moment.

Emrys took a seat, "Wise words from your mother, my dear. It's true, not everything is as it appears in this world."

Looking down at her clasped hands Sarah sighed deeply. "I got that advice once, long ago, and not from my mother." She looked at the old man. "Please, tell me that you are just a kindly old gentleman, and that you don't mean me any harm."

"Child," He leaned on his walking stick with its silver top ornament. "Have I given you the least indication that my intent is any thing other than goodwill?" His tone was insulted.

The girl lowered her eyes, "No, sir."

"Ask what you will, and if I have an answer, I will give it to you." It irked him a little that this child could make him feel guilt about doing his duty. It wasn't that he meant her any ill will…but he could not honestly say he meant her only good will, either.

Sarah could not look at the elder, "No, that's ok. I'm sorry if I offended you, Mr. Emrys. You've been very kind to me."

"Now that we have settled that," Emrys stood. "A friend of mine owns a local gallery, and has extended an invitation to me and a guest to attend a private showing today. A marvelous display of glasswork, I am told. And we are further invited to tea with my friend. So, come along."

Sarah looked up at him, "You still want me to accompany you?"

Emrys extended his arm, "But of course."

The Gallery was beautiful, filled with treasures of all descriptions. The owner greeted Emrys and his guest and Sarah warmly, and led them to a back area that was still in the process of being set up. Sarah looked at the glass and marveled at how it sparkled and shone. There was glass of all shapes and sizes and colors. Some looked like apples, others looked like unicorns. She wandered to and fro, looking at each amazing piece. She smiled up at Emrys, who pointed out more for her to see.

Emrys took a seat beside the shops owner. "Enchanting, is she not?"

"Yes, sir, she is." The owner sighed. "Very enchanting."

Sarah came to sit at the table with the men. "This is so beautiful; it's like nothing I've ever seen."

The owner leaned closer and looked at the pendant Sarah wore. "I don't think I've ever seen anything like that. Where did you find it, child?"

Young fingers raised the pendant. "This was a birthday present when I turned sixteen."

"Ah from your parents?" inquired the owner of the shop. "No," Sarah said softly. "Not my parents. She found herself blushing.

Emrys looked at the pendant. He recognized the symbolism instantly and shifted his gaze. "So Bunsen, where is that tea you promised us?"

Later, when Sarah had been delivered safely home, Emrys went back to the shop. "Of all the…He's made a love knot for her! And if I know Oberon, he's already aware of it. I must say, I really don't like the way Oberon let's that scamp get away with toying with that girl. She has yet to come of age."

"We validated his claim." The voice without a body could be heard in every corner of the shop. "Trinket exchanges are allowed, as you well know Emrys."

Emrys breathed slowly. "Yes, my Sovereign." He lowered his eyes, knowing the watchful gaze of the Fae King could see all. If the Fae King favored the Goblin King over a mortal, why should it bother him?

The month passed quickly. What days Sarah could not spend in her mother's company, she spent with Emrys. On the last night that she was going to be in England, her mother's co-star Jeremy suggested the go clubbing. He said it would be one last hurrah before she flew back home and hurried off to collage. Linda almost seemed to resent the fact that Jeremy was paying so much attention to Sarah. The club Jeremy chose was _The Limelight_ on **Shaftesbury Avenue**. A former **Welsh****Presbyterian church** it dated back to **1754**. The club was owned by **Peter Stringfell**, a friend of Jeremy's. Being a friend of the owner had perks, like seats near the dance floor, with a great view of the stage.

Sarah wondered if she looked grownup enough in her skirt and blouse ensemble. The skirt was midnight blue, and the blouse was a raw linen peasant blouse that had embodied flowers and birds in the same shade of blue. Around her waist she wore a wide leather belt with lots of silver studs in the shapes of flowers. She wore a pair of old boots her mother no longer had any use for, but they were good for dancing. Sarah let her long hair hang loose over her shoulders, and she kept her makeup to the minimum. Over the peasant blouse she wore a vest that matched the skirt. She looked well put together, but was worried if she'd fit in. Jeremy told her she'd be fine, and her mother was too busy worrying about her own looks to worry over the teen.

The club was dark, and smelled of smoke and liquor. Jeremy ordered drinks for himself and Linda and a club soda with a twist of lime for Sarah. The lime he told her would make her feel like she fit in the club scene. "We are actually very lucky tonight." Jeremy informed Linda. "This is likely to be quite a crush..." He lit a cigarette before continuing. "Night Wing is a popular band to begin with. But every so often, they are joined by a singer known only as 'The Voice'. I don't think even the other band members know who the bloke really is." The lights went even dimmer, and the floor lit up, the band was just suddenly there and they began the notes that opened the song, **_Rock On_**. **_Hey kid, rock and roll  
Rock on, ooh, my soul  
Hey kid, boogey too, did ya_**

Sarah thought she was going to drop her drink; she knew that voice. She looked up on the stage, expecting to see Jareth in full Goblin King Regalia. What she saw was a tall, slender man with very full blond hair. He was dressed in a blue jacket and white shirt over fitted jeans which were tucked into biker boots. His eyes were closed as he rasped into the microphone held in exquisite fingers. He stepped closer to the edge of the stage and then looked straight down, into Sarah's eyes. Through the smoke and glare she could not make out his eye color.

**_Still looking for that blue jean, baby queen  
Prettiest girl I ever seen  
See her shake on the movie screen, Jimmy Dean  
(James Dean)  
And where do we go from here  
Which is the way that's clear_**

Linda said she fancied he was looking at her, but even Jeremy said the singer was making eye contact with Sarah. The band played six or seven songs, Sarah lost count. The dance floor was crowded with hot sweaty bodies, and the room was full of noise. The floor was cleared, for the last number of the set. Jeremy explained 'The Voice' liked to do a version of _Bad to the Bone_ to close his sets. The regulars in the room went quiet. Part of 'The Vocie's' rendition of '_Bad to the Bone '_included someone from the floor, and a steamy bit of dancing.

A smirk seemed to play about his lips as 'The Voice' began to descend the steps from the stage to the floor. Many a female of all ages held their breath, silently praying he'd reach out for them.

**_On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered 'round  
And they gazed in wide wonder, at the joy they had found  
The head nurse spoke up, and she said leave this one alone  
She could tell right away, that I was bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone_**

He worked his way along, looking at the ladies with a wicked glint in his eyes. It was clear he exuded sexuality with every movement leaving little to the imagination. When he started toward the table where Jeremy, Linda and Sarah sat, Linda smiled a come hither smile. It never occurred to her this walking god wasn't headed straight for her.

**_I broke a thousand hearts  
Before I met you  
I'll break a thousand more baby  
Before I am through_**

**_I wana be yours pretta baby  
Yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell yah honey  
That Im bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-b-b-b-bad   
B-b-b-b-bad  
B-b-b-b-bad  
Bad to the bone_**

The long fingers reached down and pulled Sarah out of her seat. A hand gripped her waist as he strutted with her into the center of the dance floor. They did a crossed foot step and he turned her to face him. The smile he gave her could have lit up a city.

**_I make a rich women beg  
And I make a good women steal  
I'll make an old women blush  
And I make a young women squel_**

**_I wana be yours pretta baby  
Yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell yah honey  
That Im bad to the bone_**

**_B-b-b-b-bad  
B-b-b-b-bad  
B-b-b-b-bad  
Bad to the bone_**

He moved round her and snapped his fingers and grabbed her. It was as if she knew exactly what he wanted her to do. As if he was in her head, giving directions. The steps were a take off on an old Latin dance step, with a bit more hip gyration. The audience was clapping time to the beat, and there were hoots of encouragement. Linda looked round, and wondered why the hell he'd picked a green kid. He could have picked her. Somewhere in her envy Linda had to admit that Sarah didn't look like a kid out there in the arms of that man. Sarah looked like a very hot young woman, the way Linda had once looked.

**_Now when I walk the streets  
Kings and queens step aside  
Evey women I meet  
They all stay satisfide_**

**_I wana tell yah pretty baby  
Well I see I make my own  
And I'm here to tell yah honey  
That im bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-b-b-b-bad   
B-b-b-b-bad  
B-b-b-b-bad  
Bad to the bone_**

He teased her with fingers under her jaw line; he whipped her round and placed one arm over his shoulder. He ended up by spinning her back into her seat and strutting off to the stage exit. The crowd went wild. All but Linda, who was seething. Sarah was so confused it didn't register the applause was for her.

Linda went very quiet, but Jeremy sat there praising the girl. The owner of the Club came over to tell Linda how impressed he was with her daughter. "What a pity you're leaving us tomorrow." He said as he patted Jeremy on the back. "We could have turned you into a real clubbie."

Sarah looked up at her mother, whose face was like a stone mask. The problem was Sarah wasn't sure what she'd done wrong. Then Jeremy stood up as some important contacts made their way over to the table. Linda gave Sarah a quick 'Don't embarrass me!' look. Linda then turned on the charm and was all honey to the men who could help her career along. The men seemed almost as interested in Sarah as in Linda, until Sarah said she wasn't interested in acting. Linda relaxed a little after that. Jeremy didn't relax at all until the men had left.

"Linda, love, come dance with me," Jeremy snubbed out his smoke. Sarah was fairly sure the man had gone through an entire pack sitting there. "Sarah can hold the fort here, can't you Sarah?"

"Sure," Sarah nodded. "Go ahead. Have fun." The dance floor was filling up and getting crowded. Better to watch then to move, in Sarah's opinion. Just as Sarah was about to reach for her club soda, a hand took hold of her elbow. She was nudged up out of her chair, and pulled to the dance floor. The lighting was bad; all she could see was the tall blond man leading her to where everyone was dancing. The tune was an oldie. Even face to face, she couldn't see him clearly. The dance was almost a conga line, and he made sure they were in it.

When they reached a dark corner, close to a fire door, her partner grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of the line. He darted down a dark stair with her in tow. She was a step behind him trying to catch her breath. For a terrified moment she thought she was going to loose her footing and fall down the stairs that seemed to go on forever.

As they reached the bottom, a small shaft of light showed from above, and her partner had transformed. He was no longer wearing the modern garb, but was dressed instead in the midnight blue regal garments he'd worn that first night they'd met. He turned as the girl reached the last step, pulling her to him, almost crushing her as he took possession of her lips. After that first kiss, Sarah looked at him wide eyed, and tried to turn and go back the way she'd come. Strong hands gripped her, one over her mouth, and one round her waist. She wondered why it seemed familiar. Sarah heard her mother call and could not answer as she was pulled into the darkness of the bottom of the stairs.

"Mommy can have you back when I'm though with you, and I'm not through with you." Jareth stated. "Miss me? Sarah tried to bite his hand. "Play nice, Sarah." He growled in her ear. He was so much taller than she was; her feet weren't touching the floor.

Sarah made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat, and Jareth laughed.

He removed the hand from her mouth "See? You only had to ask nicely."

"Jareth… What are you doing here?" Came her strangled reply.

"Oh, just this." He lowered his lips and took hers again. "I have only a few moments before I'm found out and have to flee yet again." His eyes shone in the darkness.

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to, sweet," Jareth sighed. He could see her clearly in the dark, despite the fact she could barely see him. "I see you still wear my birthday gift, Sarah. I'm touched." His voice dripped sarcasm. "And you still like the perfume." He was growing more and more confidant of her desire for him.

Sarah leaned on the wall. "What do you want?"

"The next round of our game, of course." He laughed lightly. "Really Sarah..." Sounds came from above, footsteps and voices. Jareth frowned. "Look for me, sweet Sarah. You'll know me when you see me." He placed a kiss on her forehead, and suddenly she was back upstairs, standing near the wall not far from the bathrooms.

Sarah walked back to the table and sat down. "Where did you go?" Linda demanded, taking her own seat again. Jeremy was right behind her.

Sarah looked at her with innocent eyes. "I was dancing, and then I must have somehow gotten pushed out of the line. So I came back here to the table."

Jeremy laughed. "I told you she was ok! She was just dancing."

Linda pulled her jacket off the chair. "I think it's time to go home. Sarah has the trip tomorrow. And I have to get her to the airport early." Sarah looked round the club and wondered if she was ever going to know what the heck was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four Pieces of a puzzle

Sarah had returned from England with only a week before she had to be at the little collage up state she'd be attending on a full Scholarship. Even Karen's friends had been impressed. In that last week, she and Karen did a whirlwind of shopping for the things Sarah would need to take with her. They had decided to make a family trip out of the event. Little Katie was almost eighteen months old, Toby was now nearly four, and they traveled very well for "smalls".

At the collage registrations office, Robert and Karen filled out last minuet forms and paid the book fees, and dorm fee. The campus was amazing, with gardens and knolls, and a beautiful lagoon. The main building looked as if it had been modeled on a castle. In fact, the whole collage looked as if a medieval kingdom had been magically transported here. Strangely there was something that didn't set well with Toby or Katie, who began to fuss.

Sarah's dorm was one of the oldest buildings, and had only two floors unlike some of the others. It was also set a bit apart from the newer dorms, sharing a small quad and parking lot with two others. On one side of the building, the woods came marching up with in a few yards of the three dorms; on another side, a path that led to a small spring fed lake. Robert and Karen helped Sarah gather up her cases and began to carry them up to the second floor room. Sarah went down the hall looking for the room number and found it quickly as it was not too far from the stairs.

"Here it is!" She announced and tapped on the door incase her new room mate was already in there. There was no answer and she turned the knob. The room was a good size, and painted a nice color of green. Robert brought in the case he was carrying and offered to go get another load if Karen and Sarah would start getting her squared away. Karen looked around the room; the one side was already occupied. On the wall were posters of rock stars and abstracts. The occupied bed was covered in a black satin bed spread with a red lace dust cover. A moment later, as Karen stood looking at the strange knick -knacks the other occupant had gathered about, the occupant entered the room.

"Hiya!" The owner of the strange and unusual was a girl of average height girl, with long straight red hair. She wore deathly white makeup on her face, and blood red lipstick. "You must be Sarah Williams! I'm Morgan Dru. Welcome to Somerset Hall." She held a hand out to Sarah. "Oh, and don't let the getup throw you. I'm going though a phase."

Karen raised an eyebrow. "I see."

Sarah accepted the offered hand. "Hello, Morgan. Yes, I'm Sarah Williams."

Karen looked at the other girl, "You don't look like a freshman to me."

"I am what's politely known as a Non-Trad," Morgan explained making quotation marks in the air with long delicate fingers. "Basically, I took a few years off to 'find myself', much to my dad's disgust. But he loves me still! Both Sarah and I will be taking Liberal Arts courses."

Sarah smiled as her father arrived with the second load. He looked at Morgan and almost turned round to leave. "Dad, this is my roommate, Morgan," Sarah grabbed for a suitcase.

"She is?" Robert sounded doubtful.

"Hey, my dad has the same exact reactions to me!" Morgan laughed. Toby and Katie were both hiding behind Karen by this time and peering out around her at Morgan. Toby suddenly grabbed Sarah's hands. "No, come home. You must come home." He shot a look at Morgan that could have killed. "I don't want you stay here! Come home, Sarah."

Sarah knelt down. "Toby, honey, I told you. I have to go to school. I'll be home for Thanksgiving!" She looked up at Morgan. "This is my little brother, Toby."

Morgan suddenly understood, both of the little children were immune to the enchantment that caused other's to see her in the goth garments. These little ones saw her as she was, as Morganna, a Fae. It didn't seem to bother Katie, as much as confuse her. But Toby had his own history with Morganna's kind. His looks toward Morgan were more than distrust and confusion, Toby was boarding on hysterical. "You're lucky. My little bother isn't anywhere near as cute," Morganna smiled at Toby, "Hey Kiddo. What's up?"

Toby turned back to his sister. "Sarah! This is a bad place! Bad things are going to happen here. You gotta come home, now." He tugged urgently.

Sarah, held him to her. "Toby." She spoke soothingly. "I'll be fine."

Toby whispered in her ear. "I don't like it here…there's scary things here."

Sarah whispered back. "Toby, if I can find my way though a labyrinth I can get though this."

He looked at her. "Sarah." He whispered urgently in her ear. "I don't like her!"

"She's just a girl." Sarah soothed. "Just a girl."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah walked her family out to their car after the last of her things had been brought up to the room. Toby was still trying to get her to come home. He looked at the woods with dread. Katie kept looking about, confusion on her little face. Karen and Robert both put it down to the long drive, and the changes. Toby hadn't been all that happy when Sarah had gone off to London, either. Sarah kissed and hugged each member of her family goodbye. She waved as the car pulled away, and made her way back up to the room.

"Sorry about the kid's reaction." Sarah apologized to her roommate as she came back in. "I think the long trip was a bit much on him. That and he may have separation issues."

"Think nothing of it," Morgan sat on her bed, "Need any help getting stowed away?"

"No, I can handle it." Sarah said in confidence. She began to place her belonging in the places she thought they'd look right.

Morgan watched, "Hey, the folks are gone. You can whip out the pictures of your boyfriends now." She teased.

"**_Boyfriends_**? I don't have one, let alone multiples," Sarah laughed. She had noticed the various pictures of a variety of handsome young men stuck on Morgan's mirror and walls.

"You kidding?" Morgan demanded. "I'd have expected a trail at least a block long. Or did they put you in the wrong dorm? Rainbow Hall is on the Front Quad…" She thumbed toward the window.

"Oh, I like men just fine," Sarah grinned. "It's the boys who drive me round the bend. They never seem to know what they want…or at least the ones in my acquaintance have left me with that impression." She had her mandolin in her hands as she turned to face Morgan.

"Do you really play that thing?" Morgan looked at the mandolin.

"Yes I do." Sarah said proudly handling the instrument with tender care. "I've taken over a years worth of lessons. I even restored this beauty myself." Carefully she looked for a place of honor on her side of the room for the musical instrument. "I find the sounds of the mandolin very comforting."

Morgan picked up Sarah's class schedule from Sarah's bed. "Oh you are so lucky! You've got Professor Woodard for the study of literature. I hear he's the absolute best. I wish I had gotten him!" She looked at the other classes. "Most of our classes are the same, only two with different professors. We can spell each other taking notes and keeping track of assignments."

"The media Art class is the one that scares me. I'm good at sketching, fair at painting; I'm even somewhat skilled in thread art… but media… I don't know the first thing about using a computer to do the kinds of things they describe." Sarah hung the mandolin from a peg on the wall near her bed.

"I have problem just turning a computer ON," Morgan admitted. "Sarah, do you own ANY pants?" The Goth girl was inspecting the other girls half of the closet.

"I use to live in jeans." Sarah admitted. "But this past summer I learned that skirts have… their own charm. Anyhow, look whose talking. Do _YOU_ have any pants?" Sarah pointed to the myriad of skirts and long dresses on the other side of the closet.

"Very few. The men in my life would disown me if I wore them too often," Morgan admitted laughing lightly at being caught in her web.

The door to the room flew open and a young man dressed much like Morgan in goth style came in and fell on Morgan's bed and moaned theatrically. Morgan pointed to him and said to Sarah. "That lump is my boy friend, Seth Fisher. Seth, sit up and say hello to Sarah."

Seth obediently sat up, looked at Sarah, and said hello before falling back on Morgan's bed. "Life is a bummer." He announced.

"He's got issues." Morgan rolled her eyes. "I wonder why I keep him sometimes. But he can be amusing." She picked up the sketch book off the desk. "Wow, who's this?"

Sarah knew without looking which sketch Morgan was looking at. "He's just someone I know." She tried not to sound like she cared, and failed. She fought the urge to rip the sketch book from the other girl's hands.

"I thought you said you didn't have a boy friend." Morgan looked closely at the drawing. She was amazed at what the mortal had captured. Right about then, Morganna began to get a glimmer of a suspicion. "He's a stunner."

"He's not _exactly_ my boy friend…and he is certainly not a _boy_." Sarah said ruefully.

"So you go in for older men." Morgan shrugged as she handed her back the book. "Older can be good."

Seth was still lying on the bed, glared at the pair of them for ignoring him. "Hey, person here! Needing tender loving care."

Morgan patted him on the head. "Later baby boy. Sarah, would you like to see some of the campus?" Sarah nodded. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the trees sat an owl, watching, as he often did. Along side him a pair of angry ravens.

Oberon watched in a scrying pool, his wife stood at his shoulder. "It's a good thing the time limit is almost up. I'm at my wits end trying to keep that boy busy."

"Too bad there are so few children being wished away." Tatiana commented. "If he had that to occupy him he'd be less of a nuisance."

"You, my dear, have a nasty sense of humor," Oberon informed her as he patted the hand she'd placed on his shoulder. "The problem is, no matter what his duties, they are going to suffer, because he cannot focus on them. He's obsessed with that girl. I doubt that even he knows just how obsessed he is."

Tatiana looked into the scrying pool. "What worries me is his desire for vengeance and retribution."

The High King cleared his throat, "I'm afraid he learned that at my knee."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The last stop on Morgan's tour was a hilltop overlooking the campus. The sun was going down, and the sky had taken on a purple hue. "This is already my favorite place to be at this time of day," Morgan announced, sinking into the lush grass. "Words fail." She gazed toward the campus and it's many paths snaking about.

"Wind in the trees, mist over the hills. Bathed in rose and purple heathered-light," Seth said dreamily, and then he made a face. "Sorry bout that. It's the Poet's soul and all that nonsense."

Sarah was still standing, looking at the vista that stretched below them. "This place reminds me of somewhere…"

"Looks like Camelot to me," Morgan shrugged. "The way Mallory described it."

"Nah," Seth disagreed. "More like an extension of the old World Theater."

Sarah closed her eyes, basically ignoring the two of them. As the soft evening breeze wept over her, she could almost hear her name being whispered on the air currents. The voice was one she knew well, and both thrilled to and dreaded. For a moment she was on another windswept hill. "I think it's going to be wonderful here." She didn't see the looks Morgan and Seth exchanged, and wouldn't have wanted to. It would have disturbed her more than slightly to realize she's picked up another set of tails. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The first few weeks of classes went by in what seemed a heartbeat. Sarah was settled in with ease. So did Morgan, which seemed to surprise both Morgan and Seth. Sarah became very fond of Professor Woodard. Morgan had snuck in one morning to listen, and was jealous that Sarah and Seth had such an inspiring teacher. That was something else Morgan and Seth had not counted on, enjoying school.

Only in Media Arts were both Sarah and Morgan less than confident. Morgan had the ideas, she grasped the concepts… it was the computers she tended to fry. Sarah found translating the required elements into the media almost impossible.

They were assigned a project to complete by half-term. They had to develop a poster, and display it. The subject matter was up to student discretion. Sarah went over sketch after sketch, and finally put her head down on her desk in frustration. Others' around her were working on exciting subject matter, and she had nothing. Even Morgan was busy plotting away.

"Williams, what seems to be your obstacle?"

Sarah raised her head, looked at the professor and frowned. "I can design blankets for the smalls, costumes for the drama club, even back drops for the drama club… translating any of it to this…"

Mr. Dylan was straddling a chair, his chin on the back of the chair, a thought full look in his grey eyes. "Let me see the sketch book."

"There's nothing there," Sarah moaned regretfully, handing it over.

Mr. Dylan ignored the pages full of concepts she'd been working on for class, and looked instead at the sketches and doodles she did on her own time. "Williams, you're trying too hard." He smiled slightly, holding the pad out. "Look at this, and tell me what you see?"

For a moment, Sarah wasn't sure what Mr. Dylan was talking about. She stared at the incomplete sketch for several minutes. Then it dawned on her, and she relaxed, grinning. Before class was over, she had a preliminary file that made the class wiz kid jealous.

Life was pleasant at the collage, and Sarah had even managed to set aside Toby's fears. When she'd call home on Sunday evenings, she'd tell him that all was well and his fears were not coming to pass. Days were busy, and fun. In the evenings she'd strum her mandolin, beginning with 'Greensleeves' and always ending with his song. Each night she told herself she would not play that song. Each night, she lost the battle.

The Media Arts project was due for display the day of Sarah's Birthday. Sarah and Mr. Dylan had roped and curtained off one entire wall the day before, and only Morgan was allowed behind the curtain. "Sarah, this is an amazing poster," Morgan commented, helping put a large section in place. "I love the buildings and the gardens, and the winding path there. But what has the title got to do with it?" She pointed at the little plaque that read 'In His Eyes', by Sarah Williams.

"You're standing too close." Sarah had just finished putting another dark strip of tape on the marble floor. "Come here, Morgan." She positioned her roommate, and turned her, "Now look."

Morgan gasped. Two mismatched eyes were gazing back at her with almost a self-important high and mighty proud gaze. "Wow!"

Sarah nodded. "That's all that's within his eyes. Everything he promises." Her voice was filled with girlish longing. "At a price impossible to pay."

"Girl, I don't care what you say," Morgan looked at Sarah sternly. "You've got it bad for this stud."

Fingers moved over a little orb hanging from her neck, "Perhaps I do. But if you stand closer, you see not everything in the picture is pretty. Some of it is really dark, and dangerous."

"Dark and dangerous can be pretty enticing," the Goth girl shrugged. "And any path you chose can have its pitfalls. Are you ready to leave? We have to get dressed for the grand showing." Arm in arm, the pair walked out.

When the hall was empty, a single form appeared, stood at the tape and smiled. Then he walked closer. How well Sarah had captured all that he was, within just his eyes. Disturbing, almost, she saw more with her human eyes than she should have.

Sarah dressed in the midnight blue outfit she'd worn to the club on her night out in London. Morgan had chosen one of her more revealing black outfits, and they chatted while getting ready. A package had arrived for Sarah from home. It was a birthday gift from her folks and the smalls. She opened it with nimble fingers. Karen had made her a shawl in shades of blue hairpin lace yarn. Her father had sent her ear bobs that had belonged to his mother. Toby and Katie had sent a little bracelet they'd made. Sarah placed the bracelet on her wrist and the bobs in her ears. She draped the pretty shawl over her shoulders and looked at her reflection. She wondered how she could have been so cruel to Karen in the past.

The Media Arts building was filled with students, professors and locals. The showings at the building were an event, and drew a good crowd. There were people looking at Sarah's poster from both of the tape marks on the floor. Mr. Dylan came over to Sarah as she entered the gallery. "I would say this was one project you did not struggle with," commented the instructor. "Congratulations." He looked at the crowd and winked at the girl. "You're the hit of the showing, Williams. Most of the people can't get enough of your poster. We've even had requests for prints." He left her to go over to talk to a group of professors.

Sarah smiled, walking to where she could look at the poster without being in the way of other viewers. Suddenly she stopped, the air was filled with exotic spice…spice and leather. She franticly looked about, but could not see the origin of the fragrant aroma. Morgan brought her a cup of punch and looked quizzically at her. "Do you smell that?" Sarah demanded closing her eyes and breathing it in deeply. "Spice and leather." She exhaled almost dreamily.

Morgan shook her head in the denial. Of course she smelled it, but she wondered how a mortal could. None of the other mortals in the room seemed to perceive it. Morgan knew darn well if the females in the room could smell it, they'd be reacting. "I don't smell anything, except that perfume you always use. I've never seen a bottle of perfume last so long!" She hoped changing the subject would get Sarah to think about something else.

Sarah didn't hear her, she was looking about. '_**Look for me, sweet Sarah. You'll know me when you see me**._' He had said in the club in London before leaving her befuddled. She'd hoped secretly that he'd show now, on her birthday, just as he had when she turned sixteen. Morgan was distracted by Seth, Sarah made good her chance at escape. She pulled her shawl tighter and discreetly slipped out of the media hall. She loved the campus at night, and felt safe to wander about. In the six weeks she'd been there she'd found a secret place. It was a topiary garden, with high privet and evergreens cut in shapes. Within the topiary garden was a small arbor. Here she'd come to sit and gather her thoughts. Tonight, she stole to its safety to feel sorry for her self. Taking a seat in the arbor she let out a long ragged sigh. "You didn't come." Her voice wavered with raw emotions.

A voice across from her in the dark recesses of the arbor whispered. "Says who?"

Sarah looked up, "Jareth?"

Jareth smiled coyly, "You were expecting another?"

"You're here." She said, her heart pounding so loud she could hear it, and feel it. "You came. I knew that was your scent." She was leaning forward, her hands gripping the edge of the bench she was seated on.

Jareth cocked his head; she was able to sense him, how odd. She was after all only a mortal. "Yes, I came, and I saw." He stepped out of the shadows, again in his royal midnight blue flowing cloak, imposing and regal. "Now, I have but to** _conquer_**." His voice went dark and dangerous, and husky. As he came closer, he saw she was mesmerized, "Or have I already **_conquered_** you?"

Sarah swallowed hard, "You've seen the portrait?"

Jareth paused, "Hardly a portrait, Sarah. You only depicted my eyes, my gaze." He was now within a breath of her, "Hardly as frightening as I can truly be. And I am frightening am I not Sarah? You once cowered before me, do you remember?"

"Yes." She trembled, but with the fear was mixed a measure of gladness that he was again near her. This all confused her.

** "**_**Sarah, I've brought you a gift**_**." **His voice was quieter now, huskier.

The words were the same as the first meeting. She looked up at him, eyes shining as they had been that first night, mixed with fear and awe and desire. "What is it?" She asked before she could stop the insanity. Was she doomed to repeat her words and this scene, over and over with him? She tried to look away, but found her face frozen in its gaze at him. This time he didn't produce a crystal. He pulled her to him, bent closer and placed his lips to her neck. She moaned softly as his teeth scraped along the tender skin of her throat in a love bite. Her heart was pounding, her breath caught in her throat, she shivered as the moan escaped her. Jareth raised his head, "Sweet Sarah, still so innocent after all this time." He eyed her in astonished admiration, "Not knowing, yet craving, how delicious."

Her green eyes filled with apprehension and bewilderment as she gazed at him. Her lips parted, but no words came. She wanted to take her eyes off him, to be able to pull away and run, but there was no escaping him. He raised his right hand to her eye level; with a flick of his wrist and a motion of long elegant fingers he drew a bobble out of the air. Holding it between thumb and index fingers he displayed it before her eyes. Moving as if in slow motion he lowered the object until his fingers were touching the fine sliver chain that his other gift was attached to. The bobble in his fingers affixed itself to the chain and he released it from his grasp. As the bobble touched her she shivered and a soft cry came from her lips. Her eyes were still on his face, which now wore a proud arrogant leer.

Again he lowered his head, and kissed her throat with a violent kiss. One she'd never known and was not enjoying. She was diving him insane! One portion of his being wanted to hurt her, to pay her back for the agony he'd been though. Yet a growing portion of him wanted nothing more than to… What? His mind screamed, **_love her_**? He stopped himself, and pulled back.

As he did, she drew breath, moved away and sat down again on the bench of the arbor. "What do you want from me Jareth?" Her voice sounded frantic.

He closed his eyes, pained. What did he want…?_ '**I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave**.'_ He looked at the young woman now before him. He'd said those words to a child; she was no longer a child. Oh she was young and innocent, to be sure, but not a child any longer now she was on the verge of womanhood in its flower. "Sarah." He lingered over her name as he often did. She looked up into his eyes fearfully. "What I want…**I'll take**." His voice was ruthless, callous and cruel. He turned to dissolve into the darkness.

Sarah felt the pain at her throat, but refused to raise her fingers. She refused to touch the bobble he'd added to the ones she wore that he'd already given her. Rising up, she walked slowly to Somerset Hall, and her room. Her mind was cluttered, and she tried to shake it back into working order. What the hell was she thinking of…being glad to see that man yet again? He had stolen her brother for God's sake! He'd forced her to journey through a labyrinth! Because of him she'd lost her … what… her dreams? No, her dreams were still hers. What was it he'd taken from her? Her innocents, was that what he'd taken? When she entered the room, Morgan and Seth were sitting there talking.

Morgan jumped up. "Where the hell did you go?" She asked scowling at her room-mate.

"I needed a bit of air." Sarah said dropping her shawl. "It got too close in the Media Hall."

The Goth girl gasped. "Sarah, you've a cut on your throat, how did that happen." She reached out to touch the girl only to have Sarah pull away.

"The thrones in the arbor, I must have sat too close to one of the branches." Sarah said quickly.

"Those came for you when we got back." Morgan pointed to a vase of flowers, Birds of Paradise. Sarah's hands shook as she took the card. 'You are always in my eyes.' And it was signed. 'Jareth'. Sarah felt like she was going to faint.

Morgan looked at the flowers, "Who's Jareth?" She asked looking at the note over Sarah's shoulder.

Sarah shuddered, "The man with the eyes." She didn't bother with lying.

"The one you claim is not your boy friend." Morgan stated.

"He's not." Sarah Snapped harshly.

Morgan pointed to the flowers, "Sarah, those are Birds of Paradise. You don't send those to someone you are not interested in! Honey I'd say you've got his attention."

A strangled laugh escaped before Sarah could suppress it. "Oh yeah, I've got his attention." Then she buried her face in her pillow and cried. Right now she'd have preferred the cleaners, or the bog or any number of the obstacles he'd tossed in her path in the past.

Morgan ordered Seth out, and then sat on the edge of Sarah's bed, patting her back. 'Damn you Jareth!' she thought hotly. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sat alone in the room the next evening, Morgan and Seth had gone to a movie. Picking up her mandolin she carried it to the arbor, as the sun was setting. She had her new shawl draped over her shoulders as she sat in the glooming. Slowly she began to strum and sing softly to herself. Each time she began to play his song she'd stop, frown. "I will not play that!" she said out loud. "You kidnapping, mind controlling pest!"

"Kidnapping?" Jareth in his hiding place frowned as well. "I don't kidnap." He said to Zonk who stood beside him. "I've never kidnapped anyone!" He was indignant and resentful. "How dare she accuse me of such a thing, she of all people."

Zonk shook his head.

Sarah began again, only to find her self playing that haunting song he'd sung her. "Damn you! You have no power over me!"

A bitter smile passed the lips of the Goblin King, "So say you, my pigeon."

She took a moment, the thought of a song she'd only just heard, softly she began.

_**I could build a mansion that is higher than the trees**_

_**I could have all the gifts I want and never ask please**_

_**I could fly to Paris, it's at my beck and call**_

_**Why do I live my life alone with nothing at all?**_

_**But when I dream, I dream of you**_

_**Maybe someday you will come true**_

_**When I dream, I dream of you **_

_**Maybe someday you will come true**_

_**I can be the singer or the clown in any room**_

_**I can call up someone to take me to the moon**_

_**I can put my makeup on and drive the men insane**_

_**I can go to bed alone and never know his name**_

_**But when I dream, I dream of you**_

_**Maybe someday you will come true**_

_**When I dream, I dream of you**_

_**Maybe someday you will come true**_

Sarah had made it though the entire song, took a deep breath. Then her hands went back to his song. "Smart assed, Goblin." She said under her breath. Sarah was not sure, but she'd have sworn she could hear laughter. Quickly she left the arbor, vowing never to sit in its dark comfort again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon watched the pair from a scrying pool. He'd kept watch like this for the longest time. "So it's games with you two, is it?" his voice showed the wrath that was building. "Games you shall have, but of my making this time." He turned to Tatiana who wisely kept still. "My dear, are you in the mood for a masked ball?"

His wife purred as she came to his side. "Always my lord, where and when?"

"Samhain." The king said softly, patting his wife's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Setting a double trap

Oberon sat on his throne and smiled to him self, the chamber was empty or so it seemed. For Puck was attending in the darkness, lurking incase his master needed or called upon him. Pellanor had discreetly vacated when he'd been asked to. The Fae King leaned back and relaxed in the seat. He would have a short wait, until the arrival of his Goblin King. He didn't have long to wait, he could hear the commotion at the entry of the Tribunal Chambers that usually accompanied the appearance of his fair haired childe. He listened with a smirk as he could hear servants being sent scurrying and goblins being ordered to obey. '_**Come into my den**_.' The High King thought amusedly.

Jareth smoothed his garments hastily rushing down toward the Tribunal Chambers; he'd been riding when he'd received the summons. He knew he should have taken the time to change but he was in a hurry. He didn't like to leave Sarah unobserved too long, and it had already been several hours she'd been out of his sight. His brown leather jacket was covered in the dust of a sand storm he'd ridden though and the cobweb of giant crystal spiders from an island near his Labyrinth. His dove gray leggings were soiled as well, even his boots shown how hard he rode this day. Riding crop still in his hand he came to the yellow spiral and knelt to his Sovereign.

"You sent for me, my Lord?" He was on a tight leash with his King and Kinsmen right now for some reason he could not fathom. He knew it was best to be on his best behavior. He stayed in the position of supplication, despite his chagrin. The Goblin King didn't like to bend knee to any one.

Oberon let him stay like that for a moment longer than he truly had to, but felt it was a good object lesson for his Childe. "Rise and come forth." He made his face as official as he could, but the sight of the handsome Fae covered in dust and webbing was too comical. "My dear boy, what have you been doing?" He mused as he scrutinized the lad.

Jareth looked at his attire and grimaced, "Forgive me, my Sovereign. I was riding when the summons arrived. I came straight here without changing attire."

The Fae King of Kings narrowed his eyes, "I don't recall ever getting quite that soiled even when riding one of the fire hove alicorns."

Jareth placed one hand behind his back and tried to take a nonchalant stance. "It was a _**dragon**_ I was riding…" Then in a quieter voice he said. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

Oberon looked at him and sighed. Sometimes being firm was the greatest kindness. "The day of the judgment arrives." He kept his voice impassive.

Jareth's eyes lit up like a child being given a new toy. "How will thee bring her here for judgment?"

"She will not be brought here." Oberon waved his hand round the chambers. "She will be brought to justice, but not in this chamber."

Trouble brewed in the mismatched eyes, "Will it be as binding?" He needed assurances, once the girl was within his grasp he didn't want any loopholes.

"Oh it will be _**binding**_ indeed." He knew the lad was not truly listening. "Go now, prepare. The hour will be upon us, your instructions will be delivered to thee." He stood as the lad bound up the steps and ordered his minions to follow him. Oberon turned to the dark corner. "Follow him, make sure he behaves." He ordered sharply.

The faun smiled, played a few notes on his pan-flute and was gone.

"My Queen." Oberon spoke softly, and his good lady appeared in a soft light.

"My King." She held her hand out to him. "Our first bird is in the snare?"

Oberon loved the way his wife could word things, "Aye, now to ensnare the pigeon."

Both laughed as they disappeared in a swirl of mist.

Outside the Hall of the Mountain Kings, Jareth let the sun bath his face in its warmth. "Soon I shall have my prey! And then, retribution." He crowed spinning around like a child.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Morgan brought the mail up to the room. She had volunteered, so she could slip the big orange envelopes into the daily delivery.

"Mail's here!" She announced, jumping onto her bed "It came! I was getting worried."

Sarah looked at her roommate, "What came?"

Morgan flashed the invitation to her. "Oh, only the most exclusive invite of the season!"

Sarah smiled, "What kind of party?" She had not seen the Goth girl so excited about anything in the entire time they had roomed together.

"A Halloween Masked, it's a party thrown by the Fine Arts and the Drama department heads. Very exclusive and very private! Only a few students are honored with invitations. There are about thirty people attending in all." She kissed the invitation. "Each of the Professors is allowed one guest over and beyond a spouse."

Sarah looked at her mail, and an orange envelope fell to the floor. She looked at Morgan who got an excited look on her face. Bending down, the girl picked up the item and opened it with a sudden pounding of her heart. "Professor Woodard extends his good wishes and invites me to be his guest at the Masked." She sat down, looking very sad.

The door flew open and Seth marched in looking utterly pleased with him self. "I've made the A list! Dr. Jordon has extended an invitation to moi…" he then saw the two envelopes held by the two girls. "Oh you too." He looked at Morgan who looked like the cat that had just had cream, then at Sarah who sat quietly as if she'd just received word of a death in the family. "Ok, what gives? This is an honor! Not someone poking you in the eye."

"It's a masked party… and I don't have a costume." Sarah sighed. "I'll have to turn it down."

Seth leaned to the girls. "That's what I came here about. Look my friend Jack Miller is in charge of the costume department for the theater. And he tells me they are getting rid of a whole load of costumes. Now old Jake owes me a few favors, so he says I can have any costume I want before the rest go on sale next week. So grab your coats my lovelies! We are going costume hunting!"

"But I can't pay for a costume!" Sarah moaned, "I've spent my monthly allowance already, and I really can't ask for more."

"Who said pay? I told you, Jack says they will never notice what's gone. He said what does not get sold is going in to the dumpster. So think of it as saving a piece of theatric history!" Seth looped his arm though Morgan's arm. "Come on, Sarah!"

Both girls were thrilled with the selection of garments. Jack Miller was a bit rougish, but he was nice enough to the trio. He showed Morgan the dresses in her size and pointed Seth in the direction of the men's garb. He took Sarah over to a rack and pulled out a mother of pearl gown. "I think this would be stunning on you." He held the sugar-plum-fairy costume in her direction.

Sarah backed up, no; it was too much like another fancy gown she'd worn once. "No, it's not me." She began to look though the rack. Jack, the gown still in his hands turned to Seth with a panicked look. Seth narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Morgan just watched attentively. Finally Sarah pulled a dress from the rack. Layers of translucent fabric, the colorurs of autumn leaves. She held it up against herself, reveling in the softness. "This is it!" she announced.

Jack replaced the mother of pearl gown and sighed. "That one was a mistake. It was suppose to be Peasblossom. But that is not a pea…" he walked over to the rack and pulled the mask off the shelf. "Even the mask is wrong but if you like it, take it with my blessings. Better on you than in the dumpster!" Jack then rifled though the rest of the rack. "Here, you might want this cloak too. It came in with the shipment of wrong costumes too." In his hands was a hooded cloak in a deep russet tone.

Sarah put the cloak on her shoulders. "I don't think so." She said feeling funny about the cloak. "It feels wrong."

When the trio of friends departed a mist filled the room, Jack Miller knelt and bowed his head. When the mist cleared two distinctive beings stood in the room with the man. "My Lord King." He sighed. "I've failed." His voice held dejection and disappointments.

Oberon looked at the collection of fabrics and garments. "How so?"

Jack looked up sadly into the face of his King. "The girl refused the gown."

The Fae Queen put a hand on her husband robe. "She did what?"

"She refused the beautiful gown." He pointed to the mother of pearl confection still hanging on the rack. "She took instead a gown of russet and rouse. I dared not stop her, she would have become suspicious."

Oberon smiled, "It matters not what garment she took, all that matters is that she took one." He turned to his wife. "I thought she might refuse the fancy ball gown. It is too like the one she wore in a drug induced dream. That is why I provided the others. Any choice she would make would carry the enchantment. However I was almost sure it was the russet and rouse she would choose. I never really intended that she choose the other gown, it was just an enticement to make her choose one of the others." He calmed the henchman. "By showing her the gown you did just as I planned. You pushed her toward the one that was the real target."

The Fae Queen sighed, "Like father, like son it would seem."

Oberon frowned, "Let us hope I have better results than the boy did. Ah, what matters is our pigeon is now ensnared. We have but to wait, and all will be revealed." He laughed, and was joined by his wife. Jack Miller lowered his eyes and said a prayer that his King was right.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Morgan watched Sarah apply the lightest amount of makeup, and envied the girl her complexion. She sat on the bed, letting her gown drape over the edge of the bed. Morgan had been dressed and ready to go for almost a half an hour now. Sarah was taking her own sweet time.

Sarah picked up the vial of perfume, one of her mystery gifts. She dabbed the sweet scent to her pulse points, and also at the hollow of her neck just under the bobbles she was never without. Smoothing the petals of the gown she stood and looked at her roomie. "Well?" She said as she donned her mask. "What do you think?"

Morgan was holding her mask in her hand. "I still don't know what you are." Her face was puzzled, and pensive. "And I still don't know why you turned down that dreamy mother of pearl gown! It would have looked wonderful on you. You'd have looked like a Queen."

"It's a mystery. Perhaps I'll give a reward to the one who guesses what I am." Sarah teased good-naturedly. "And the other gown was not me…not me today…once perhaps, but not now." Her voice was confident and proud. "This," She spun with abandon, "is me!"

Seth tapped on the door and bowed as he entered in his best courtly manner, "My good ladies, the night awaits us." The girls linked arms with him.

When the room was cleared a faun appeared, laughed and played a few notes on his flute, disappearing as quickly as he'd come. With him disappeared all signs that the room had ever been occupied.

The Party was being held in the great hall of the Drama department. It had been done up like a castle for the event. Great Copper sconces held flaming torches, and flowing drapes descended and flowed in the wind. A large spiral like design almost labyrinthical adorned the center of the great hall space. The guests all wore masks, and the invitations were gathered at the door. Each guest was announced as the character they portrayed.

"Lady Morganna, daughter of Morgan Le Fey." The knave announced.

Morgan held her head high as she entered the room. Down the stairs she descended and bowed to the Hosts of the feast.

"The Fisher King" the words came and Seth entered the room.

The knave took Sarah's card and looked at her, "A mystery to be solved," the knave announced with a smile. Sarah entered the room, and a soft wind blew the petals of her gown she walked slowly. Reaching the area of the room where the hosts stood, Sarah curtsied low and gracefully before them. The petals of her gown fluttering like butterfly wings as she did.

Professor Woodard looked at her costume and smiled. "So we are to guess the identity of your appearance, is that it?" When she nodded, he laughed. "Well you must give us hints." He held his hand out, "However, my child. This, my Lady, has asked to be introduced to thee."

Sarah curtsied to the lady in the long flowing gown of shimmering fabric. "I'm pleased to be acquainted with you, my lady."

Tatiana was enchanted. "Come close, so I may observe you."

Sarah stepped closer.

The Fae Queen shook her head, "A sylph?"

"No, my Lady." Sarah said softly.

"A sprite!" called out someone

"No." Sarah was beginning to enjoy this game.

Eyes from a corner watched, and smiled a secret smile.

"A hint!" someone called out.

Morgan nodded, urging her friend to give a hint.

"I can delight the senses or give hallucinations." Sarah said softly.

A woman in a watery blue gown that Sarah didn't know laughed, "You're a sprig of mistletoe."

Sarah said lightly. "No, again."

Try after try; hint after hint, the game went on. Until the man in the corner edged forward, he'd been listening to the guesses. He tipped his fluted wine glass up and drank to the dregs. "She's the last peach of the season hidden in the leaves of fall." He said softly.

Sarah looked up but didn't know who'd solved the mystery. "That's right."

Morgan looked at her gown, "Oh, of course!"

Professor Woodard laughed, "Good sport! Now, come the merriment is but beginning."

Sarah looked for the one who'd solved her mystery, but he'd vanished into the crowd. She followed the others and stood in a circle with them as musicians began to play dance music. Once more she was glad of all the classes her mother had insisted upon. She danced with ease as the circle within a circle moved. The ladies were in the inner circle and the gentlemen in the outer ring. The music shifted and the dance became more spirited. When it ended Sarah looked for Morgan but could not reach her across the room before she was halted by Professor Woodard.

"Lady of the Peach!" Woodard held a mandolin out to her. "I hear tell that thou art gifted in playing the mandolin, would thee not give us a song?"

Sarah took it and sighed, "I can play but one song. I know many, I can sing many… I fear I'm under an enchantment, my Lord, and can play but one."

Woodard smiled an almost parental smile, "Then play us that one." He led her to a stool in the center of the spiral on the floor.

Sarah took her seat, and hooked one ankle behind the other under her. Her fingers began to strum the mandolin. It was a beautiful instrument, more lavish then her own. Not unlike the one Robin Hobb had owned and treasured. Slowly, the tune began to fill the room. She looked up but her eyes could not see the faces around her.

_**There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes.  
A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed  
Within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes.**_

_**There's such a fooled heart  
Beatin' so fast  
In search of new dreams.  
A love that will last  
Within your heart.  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart.**_

_**As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down.**_

_**Falling.  
Falling down.  
Falling in love.**_

_**I'll paint you mornings of gold.  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings.  
Though we're strangers 'til now,  
We're choosing the path  
Between the stars.  
I'll leave my love  
Between the stars.**_

_**As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down.**_

_**Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.  
Makes no sense at all.  
Makes no sense to fall.  
Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.**_

Tears slid down her soft cheeks as she sang. Some of the other ladies in the room also wept. She took a moment to compose her self and stood and then handed the mandolin back to the Host.

"Where did you hear that song?" asked the lady who'd been introduced to her as Lady Vivanne.

"Once, a few years ago, a man sang that to me." Sarah explained. "I was only a child, not yet sixteen…I didn't understand what he was saying… and for three years the words have haunted me."

"How sad," Said a lady who looked as if she'd slept in the bed of enchanted flowers. "For you both."

Sarah moved slowly to the refreshment table after having accepted praise for the singing of_** his**_ song. She looked at the drinks on the table and tried to choose. A fluted wine glass was held out to her. Long, elegantly sculpted fingers that looked too beautiful to be real held the glass out to her. They withdrew with an unearthly graces as she accepted the glass and sipped. Her eyes opened wide. "This tastes so strange… what is it?"

A voice at her ear whispered. "_**Peach**_ Ambrosia."

With a startled gasp, Sarah released the glass but it hung in mid air. "Jareth." She choked out, "What have you done?" the room began to swim and she felt as if she was loosing herself once more. "Everything…is…swimming." Her voice held terror and a dark memory. Only this time there was no tree to cling to as her keens gave way. "What have you done?" she repeated.

Jareth caught her as she began to sink, "I've only begun." He teased. "The ambrosia will take some of the fight out of you, _**for now,**_ Sarah." He carried her to the center of the spiral and placed her in a winged back chair that had taken the place of the stool she'd performed on. The others began to remove their masks and take their places forming the tribunal circle of judgement.

Pellanor shook his head, gave a huff and came forward. Tapped his staff three times on the floor and cried out. "I Pellanor, Provo Marshall of the High Court of the Fae do here by convene this Tribunal trial."

Woodard removed his mask, "I Oberon, King of the Fae will hear the complaint." Oberon stood with an unmoved face.

Sarah took three deep breaths. "Oh God!" Had she heard right a tribunal trial and a complaint against her, to be overheard by the High King of the Fae himself?

Jareth handed a scroll to Pellanor smugly. Who in turn handed it to Oberon. He read the scroll, a formality really, and handed it back. "Stand lady." He directed Sarah.

Sarah felt as if her body was on fire. She stood and faced the many people she'd come to know here, and understood none were whom they had seemed to be. She glared at Morgan, feeling betrayed. She saw Mr.Emrys, and others she'd come to know over the past three years. Her heart sunk within her. Slowly she raised her head. 'I am betrayed.' Her heart told her.

"King Jareth, Lord over the Labyrinth and King of the Goblin Realm, has brought a charge against you." Oberon said strongly. "It is a serious charge. Answer, but give thought to your words." He looked at the girl. "Did you go into the Labyrinth willingly to rescue your brother?"

"I did."

"Did you also wish your brother away?" Oberon pulled at his beard.

"I didn't mean it when I said it." Sarah exclaimed, feeling the old anger rise at the accusation.

"What's said is said." Jareth sighed, trying to sound bored. But in truth he was enjoying her discomfort.

"You kidnapped my brother! What was I suppose to do, just forget him?" She turned her anger on Jareth, who looked shocked.

"I didn't kidnap him!" Harshly the Goblin King snapped back.

"Alright, you_** took**_ him!" Sarah yelled. "Is that any better than _**kidnapping**_?"

"_**I**_ didn't _**take**_ him." Jareth yelled back. "And_** I**_ didn't _**kidnap**_ him!"

An explosion of words followed. He accused her of being a spoiled brat, and she accused him of stealing. The other Fae present stood back and turned to the King who was watching the confirmation with some measure of amusement. Jareth said something the others didn't quite catch, but Sarah heard it loud and clear. She swung at him with her left hand to back hand him. He grabbed it in mid air with his left hand. Oberon saw his opportunity and cried out.

"_**Gelatino**!_" and the two froze in place, eyes unseeing, and ears unable to hear. He then moved closer to be sure both were completely at his mercy. "Good." He turned "Puck, bring my athamé and the cord." Oberon turned to the circle assemblage. "Enter not this circle! Stand as you are." His tone was powerful and full of authority. Not one Fae present made a move.

Even Morganna stood transfixed as she watched the King of the Fae enter the spiral. With a motion of his hand the glove on the Goblin King's left had disappeared. Oberon took the athamé from Puck, slid it between the pair of hands turning it so to cut them both at the same time. He then bound the hands with the silver cord. "**_Cingo_**." Was the only thing he said, the Fae King then took his place back as leader of the Tribunal. "**_ventu_**"

Jareth and Sarah both tugged at the same time, and both saw the cord.

"What the hell?" Sarah looked confused.

"Damn!" Jareth's eyes opened wide, and he swiftly whipped round so that his body now shielded Sarah. "Father!" he shouted at Oberon, "Hast thou betrayed me?"

"No, not at all, my boy." Oberon was amused.

Again Jareth whipped round, now his left hand and his right hand enfolded the girl as his cloak came round covering both of them for an instant. "Since I have what I came for, I'll make my farewells." His grip on the young woman tightened almost violently and the girl gasped for air. Jareth sneered as he heard the gasps.

Oberon shook his head, "Not so fast! You'll not be going to the Goblin Kingdom… at least not yet." Oberon raised his arms and the pair vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Birds of a feather

The spiral in the center of the circle glowed with energy, and then became calm. Morganna turned to Oberon and her face was filled with fury. "My Lord! What have you done?" her voice was not respectful as she stood quivering with rage.

Oberon looked at the gathered dignitaries, "Who among you has not thought that I have been too lenient with the Childe Jareth?" Guilty eyes refused to meet the Fae King's accusing gaze. "All of you have voiced a complaint, or an objection of some sort, to something that rash young fool has done. Not one of you, including you, my Lady Morganna, can deny that. Yet does one of you praise what he has done right? No!" Oberon entered the now dormant spiral. Demonstratively he moved with in the corkscrew design. "He is rash! Granted. He is arrogant, and he is prideful. To be sure! Nevertheless, he is also a king who rules over the goblin race with a fair and firm hand! He is the first King to control the Labyrinth! He is the first King of our appointment to hold sway over the Goblins. So, I do tend to over look some of his childish high jinks. Can any of you deny that he is a good and just king? Or that he had carried the mantel of his appointment with grace and forbearance? He alone took up the kingship of the Goblin Race. He accepted the responsibility for gathering the unwanted, and has done his task without one complaint. Without one objection, grievance, criticism or protests mind you." The Fae King saw the faces of his court. "None of you wanted the task! Not that I blame any of you."

Oberon crossed his arms and glared. "To be labeled thief in the night. _**That**_ is the mantel he has borne. And borne it with dignity the _**boy**_ has, and _**boy**_ he still is. So yes, I have often over looked his brash ways his ill manners and his covetousness." He paused and looked sadly at his Court. "Would that just one of you had shown him such consideration."

Morganna dropped to a deep curtsey, her gown like a wave at her feet. "My king, I do often complain, and loudly about King Jareth. I oft forget that he has not had the best of life, before he took up the mantel, nor after." She rose to her feet. "And I know I am being most impertinent. I know your actions are never to be questioned. Yet, at this moment, all I have are questions."

Oberon gazed at the Fae woman with kindness. If there was one thing he liked it was honesty, and Morganna embodied that virtue. "What is your question, my child?"

The rest of the court watched as the red haired Fae moved closer. "Father, why would you bind Jareth to a mortal?"

The fatherly Fae reached out and caressed the cheek of his childe with pride. "Did he not make claim to her, here before his peers?"

"He did." Morganna sighed ruefully. "He made a valid claim." A claim that now that she knew the girl, Morganna was not overly happy with.

Oberon looked at the gathered Fae. "Yes, and_** we**_ validated the claim. However, thanks to Puck's good eyes and his constant observations facts about the one called Sarah have come into light." Oberon made a motion and in the center of the circle was a holographic image, an image of Jareth kissing Sarah in the arbor.

Emrys crossed his arms, "We've heard of this infraction, his constant pursuit even when told to be still." The old wizard was still discontented with his King's over looking the boy King's behavior.

Oberon, looked at each Fae, none was seeing what was before them. "So, all any of you see is that young rash fool kissing a mortal girl child in an arbor, eh? Are ye all so blind?"

Morganna knew there had to be more. She looked closer, and then gasped. "Father! I see… but how?"

Emrys frowned. "See? See what?"

Vivanne, whose heart was open, looked at the image and smiled. "I see."

The Fairy Queen Aeval focused her eyes, and saw. Gasping she too turned to the King. "I see it as well, my Lord."

One by one, with the aid of others who'd seen the entire circle of the Fae were alerted to the truth. Sarah Williams was no ordinary mortal. Oberon called for order. The room hushed. "We are bound by honor, are we not?" He watched as the circle nodded in agreement. "He had a valid claim, but I could not allow him to just_** own**_ this creature and possibly, most likely, abuse her. When _**we**_ are not as of yet sure what she is. Or how she could be of our kindred, but kindred she is." He pointed to the pair in the hologram.

"From what I witnessed here this night, I'd say he is well matched. She has fire and spirit! Is she not the one to have solved his Labyrinth? Bested by a mere girl." The Fae King chuckled. "And none of us saw it. That no mere mortal could have possibly solved that puzzle! We were all too pleased to see him bent low. I include myself. I too was pleased to see him humbled. Binding them was the only way I could teach them both a lesson they need and protect the girl from harm. Jareth is young, and will not understand the full measure of the binding. He will know only that I have thwarted a plan he had to inflict pain on the mortal girl. He does not see that Sarah is more. Nor does she see it. Whatever the truth of her being is, it will be revealed in good time."

Morganna sighed. "Father, where, if not back to the Goblin Castle; have you sent them?"

The image of the young lovers burst as a bubble or a crystal bursts upon contact. "Avalon." The Fae King said firmly. "I've sent them to isolation at Avalon."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth opened his mouth to protest, however it was too late. He could not transport himself with or without his prize. He could feel the restraints on his magic, it infuriated and exasperated him. His hands were just above her abdomen, resting on her rib cage, he could track her breathing. She was panting with fear, that fact pleased him. He looked round and cursed soundly under his breath. Turning his attention to the_** bird**_ in his hands he leaned closer to her ear. "Sarah," he let his lips linger on her name, how that pleased him. The panting breath ceased and she was still. "Are you alright?"

For a moment she didn't answer him. When she found her voice, it was barely a whisper. "Jareth," she swallowed hard. "I have to sit down, or fall down." The shock of the transporting was still making her feel sick.

"We'll sit." He said patiently. "We need to be coordinated about this, so no one gets injured." He stated. "You will follow my instructions, understand?" She nodded to his question. "Easy, slowly." He guided her down, resting his back on the outer wall of the chamber they'd been sent to. He settled himself, his left leg up, and the right one straight out. She was nestled between his thighs, not as he'd wanted or had planned on her being, nevertheless it would have to do for now he'd told himself. He placed their bound arms up on his knee, and patted her right shoulder with his free hand. Her right hand fell limply over his right thigh. "Better?" he asked benevolently.

Sarah was still reeling, her head was spinning and she felt ill. She tried to focus her eyes, but the shock of being sent here was still too fresh. She tried to slow her breathing, to ease her pounding heart. At last she closed her eyes leaned her head back against him and sighed, "Jareth?"

"Yes?" he sighed in a long breath.

"We're in big trouble, aren't we?" Her voice sounded like a squeak at first, then she cleared her throat to speak in a more controlled tone.

He nodded and chuckled. "You could say that." He looked down at her, trying so hard to make sense of it all. A thinning smile came to his lips, and his eyes. Her bravery, or attempt at bravery, filled him with untold pride. No one could say his Sarah was not courageous. His Sarah, he liked the sound of that even if only in his own mind, his property. "_**This**_ is_** not**_ what I'd _**planned**_." He mused.

"How so?" She turned slightly to look up at him.

"I thought by now I'd be giving merry chase to you around my throne room." He teased.

Sarah blinked. "I had a dream…"

"It was no dream, Sarah," he boasted in a gloating tone. "I gave chase to you once in the throne room, but Oberon put a halt to our…merry little …_**game**_." The word was low and dangerous. "He reordered time and froze the memory, making it a dream instead of a reality." He sounded proud of the achievement of the other Fae.

"Oberon?" She faced forward again, "Professor Woodard, is_** Oberon**_?" She said the words more to herself then to the man she was now a forced companion of.

"The old fox!" Jareth laughed softly, "Well, well. Yes, he's Oberon, the _**Woodland King**_, and High King over the Fae. Not too far a jump from Woodland to Woodard, now is it? One has to credit him with a dynamic imagination."

Sarah leaned back rested her head on Jareth's chest. "You called him Father." She whispered.

Jareth nodded, and sighed. "Mmmm hummm."

There was a moment of stillness. "Oberon is your _**father**_?" She swallowed the lump that had gathered in her throat.

"Not precisely." He growled into her ear, so tempted to nibble on the lob, but enjoying her discomfort too much. The lob nibbling would have to wait he told himself. "Oberon is called Father by all the Fae, and by all Fae connected creatures. We all in some way descend from him, some directly, other's not. While he is not my blood father, he is the only true Father figure I've ever known. I was sent to his courts when I was very young. My own parents were preoccupied." He looked with chagrin at the sliver binding. He rubbed her shoulder with his free hand. "That old fox more or less raised me. He and his Queen that is."

She turned her head slightly and with eyes filled with sympathy whispered "I'm sorry."

Jareth looked at her coldly. "Don't waste pity on me, little girl. I was far better off being raised by the High King and his Queen." His words were arrogantly high and mighty.

"What is this place?" She asked as she looked round the chamber. There was no door, no window, and no furnishings. Only four walls and a floor, one could not even see the ceiling.

"This is an _**antechamber**_, a room one is placed in to wait till one is given entry to… what ever." He looked round the room himself boredly.

"It's little better than your oubliette." Sarah criticized.

"I rather like the oubliettes… they make wonderful places to hide." He said defensively thinking on how many times he'd escaped to one to be alone. "Wouldn't mind being in one right about now." He muttered to himself. When Sarah shifted against him he was startled. "Easy darling," he warned. "Unless you want trouble."

Sarah tipped her head back and looked up at him, "I hope you're as uncomfortable as I am." Her words stung like a bee.

Jareth looked down, and watched her breasts rise and fall as she breathed; the soft pink and peach tones of the fabric hugged her figure. "More," he growled.

"Good." She said sweetly. Sarah looked away from his eyes, "Where are we, do you know?"

"I can only guess," he admitted, staring at the offending binding. "We are most likely at Avalon." Now the girl twisted round and looked at him, her left arm still resting on his left knee. Her mouth opened and shut with a snap. She was having difficulty finding words. Jareth stroked her jaw line and cheek with his free hand, nodded and smiled at her disquiet. "That's right, Avalon. Home of the Fae, hidden in mists between your world and mine. Seat of power of Oberon, High King of the Fae."

"Why are you enjoying this? From the way he spoke to us, you're in as much trouble with him, as I am with you," she glared.

Jareth laughed, "Am I?" The words were issued as a challenge.

Sarah turned and rested her head on his chest again. "You are the most infuriating man."

"Yes, I am." He kissed her head. "And you find it irresistible. Admit it Sarah, you enjoy it."

In spite of the ire, and the situation they found themselves in, she found she had to smile at his words. "I happen to like nice men," she insisted, knowing that was a not a lie, but not quite the truth either.

"No you don't," he breathed in her ear tantalizingly, his voice vibrating at her ear. "You like _**your man**_ on the dark side, with a touch of danger and very romantic." She shivered deliciously as he spoke. He'd hit a nerve yet again.

"Stop it." She brushed her ear where his breath had tickled it.

He leaned forward when her hand moved away. "You are partial to sparing with me. You enjoy the challenge. Nice, ha! Nice bores you to tears, Sarah. Take that Greg. The one who drove you to that concert, when you were dressed like …_**little red riding hood**_… He bored you to tears. Or that other boy that Jason creep. Everyone thought he was… _**nice**_…No, Sarah, nice is not what you like. You prefer a man who can play the game. You want your man to play to win."

"_**I like winning**_!" She said hotly. "Or have you forgotten?"

Jareth laughed, "We all like winning, Sarah." The hand at her shoulder now gave it a playful squeeze.

The young woman shifted again, carefully and looked down at her hand resting on his thigh. She stared, wondering how she could move it without being obvious. She was suddenly very aware of how close he was. It was as if she could feel her temperature rise, and she knew she was blushing.

Jareth sensed the change in her; the scent of her altered and he breathed her in. "Oh Sarahhhhhhhh." he growled. "What a delectable morsel you are." He laughed as she shivered violently at his suggestiveness. "How I shall enjoy our time together."

"How long are they going to keep us in this…thing?" She was trying so hard to ignore the growing heat.

Jareth slid his right hand over her collar bone and drew her closer, "If I knew that, I'd be actively working on seducing you my pet." He felt her start, but he pulled her hard against himself. "Don't defy me. You're no match for me Sarah." His voice was a dark echo of another time. "I'm bigger and meaner than you are, pet."

She closed her eyes, "I beat you once." Sarah gathered all her bravado about her like a cloak to protect her from his sway.

"Did you?" He asked. His voice dropped an octave. "Or did I let you think you beat me?" Before she could answer, a portal opened in the wall directly in front of the pair. Jareth sighed, "Looks like they are ready for us." His hand urged her to stand. He bowed slightly to her and allowed her to step in front of him, "If we are careful, we won't look too foolish entering like this."

Moments later they entered a large chamber that had the appearance of a sitting room or a formal parlor. Jareth looked about, but didn't recognize the room. The room was only dimly lit by the flames in the hearth, but it seemed pleasant enough. He could only hope it meant that Oberon was not too displeased with him about what ever it was that had put him in this pickle of a ticklish situation.

"Welcome, children." Oberon said from behind them. "Welcome to Avalon."

Jareth bowed, "My King." His voice was polite, but held just a hint of edginess.

Sarah looked at the man. All of the façade of her professor was now gone. All that was left was a regal being. She lowered her eyes and curtseyed as best she could, while bound to Jareth.

"Good, very good _**children**_, I'm glad you've remembered your _**manners**_," Oberon said in a fatherly tone. "Now," he sighed and waved his arm. "I hope you appreciate the accommodations."

"Your…kindness…." Jareth chose the words carefully. "Is most appreciated. However, you need not put your self to so much trouble. We really don't want to be a nuances and…"

"_**Stop**_," Oberon ordered harshly and Jareth ceased speaking. "You are for now, my guests. And will be treated as such as long as you don't become a problem." He looked at them both. "These chambers are yours for now. There is a terrace and garden out those doors that you may enjoy. You are, however, not allowed to venture out of this chamber. For now, there will be no use of the ability to transport yourself or others. I've decided to _**allow**_ you to keep the rest of your magic…for now. As long as you don't abuse the privilege. I have as of yet decided just what to do about both of you."

Jareth wondered if protesting would do any good, but seeing the face his Fae King wore he doubted it. "As you wish, my King." He conceded as gracefully as he could.

Oberon looked at Sarah, awaiting her submission to the situation. She looked up at him, the hurt in her eyes wounding him. He sighed. "You will eat here, sleep here, so on and so forth." He moved to the pair and took hold of the binding. "_hisc_" The binding became a cord once more. He placed it in Jareth's hand. "This may be of use when you learn how to use it…properly." He was clearly displeased with the pair.

"My thanks my Father, I am truly sorry to have caused you any distress." Jareth actually did sound sincere.

Oberon sighed raggedly, "Jareth, of all the Fae, I am most lenient with you! But you've pushed me to my limit in your pursuit of this…young woman." He then turned to Sarah, "And you… calling out to him! Every time I had you two separated… like magnets." He clasped his hands in front of him. "Well, now you're together. Learn to deal with each other! There will be no other company for you at this time." He moved toward the open wall. "We hope you will learn, or you may spend the rest of eternity in this chamber."

"Father! My kingdom." Jareth looked worried, concerned about something more than himself.

"It sleeps," Oberon comforted the worried king. "It will sleep until its master returns." He stepped though the opening, and turned to address them, "Your needs will be met, food given, and garments provided. But you will have only each other for company. Learn to deal with one another, or else." The wall closed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Gilded Cage

Jareth looked at the cord in his hand and breathed a sigh of relief. Oberon had not told the girl what the cord meant, and he was in no rush to enlighten her. She had not asked while they were tied to one another so he had not been forced to give her answers he didn't want to. The cord moved across the palm of his hand and he felt pain. He looked at the cut in the ungloved hand and let out an exasperated snarl. He tossed the cord to the table, and lifted Sarah's hand roughly to inspect it as well. The cut matched his; the old fox had fixed them both. Jareth showed his hand to Sarah. "He's mixed our blood."

"That does not sound good," she lamented.

"It could go either way," The Goblin King admitted. He began to step away, but her hand gripping his coat halted him. "Can you tell me what he just said?" she requested, "I heard the words, but I didn't understand."

"Easier to show you, Sarah." Jareth hoped he still had most of his magic, as the old fox had promised. "**_illuminati_**." The room was now clearly lit, as torches came to life with merry dancing flames. What had appeared as just a sitting room was clearly far more. It resembled a luxurious medieval loft apartment filled with carved ornate rich furnishings, including a large carved bed.

Sarah turned in a slow circle. "Oh my god, he's got to be kidding!" Her eyes rested on the large carved bed in the corner. "He's not seriously thinking that you and I are going to stay in this room…**_ together_**." She moved quickly away from the Fae at her side. "That I would …sleep with you! No…No way."

"Sarah," he leaned on one of the carved posts. "There are a few things I've… neglected to tell you."

The young woman looked at him and shook her head. "Oh, that can't be good. Jareth the Goblin King, admitting he's neglected to tell me something."

"Well you hadn't asked and I saw no reason to… inform you…Until now." Mismatched eyes defiantly stared at her. "You'd best hear me out, woman. Firstly," he picked up the cord. "This is a Binding cord. It's made of **_Fae Silver_**, and is very powerful. Secondly, he cut our hands, with his own athamé if I know him, and he bound us with open wounds to each other, mingling our blood. Effectively he has,"

"If you say married us, I swear I'll scream," she warned.

Jareth placed cupped hands over his ears. "Go ahead, scream."

Sarah instead collapsed as her knees gave way. "No."

"Yes."

"**No**!"

"Yes!" He kept cupped hands over his ears. When he saw that the threat of a scream had passed without issue, he lowered his hands. "There's more."

"Of course there is." She spat at him angrily.

He held the cord out. "When either of us holds this, we have to answer the other's queries with truth." He tossed the cord on the bed. "Do you understand?"

"It's not fair!" Sarah was shaking with fury, frustration and indignation. "Do any of you believe in fairness?"

Jareth nearly laughed in her face. "Fairness? I've told you, isn't that fair? I could have kept it to myself! I could have made you think he was going to allow me to….molest you freely. That your reputation means nothing to him."

Sarah stood up and began to pace the room like a caged animal, muttering to her self until one sentence was too loud of him to ignore. "Kidnapper of helpless little children…"

"I don't kidnap!" He interjected with fury.

"OK, you're a thief in the night!" Her voice became nearly shrill. "A common thief; who **_steals_** poor little children from their safe warm beds in the dark of the night!"

"I have never stolen a child!" He gripped her arm and pulled her close to see the fury in his eyes. "The children are freely given, as you well know, my pet." The lips thinned to a sneer.

"I never meant to give him to you and you know that! You stole him." She countered.

"I never kidnapped, stole or took Toby…" he paused and corrected himself, "Well, I did** take** him away from the Goblins, but that was your doing, pet. **_You wished him away, not I_.** I never came for Toby!"

"I saw you! I was there remember?" She struggled against him and ended up being shoved onto the bed.

"Selective memory, pet? Think back… do you remember your words that night?" Jareth struggled to hold her down. "Think of what you said that night, or do you need to be reminded?"

"I said I wished the Goblins would come and take Toby…" Tears formed and slid down her soft cheek. "And you know I never meant it. You knew then that I didn't mean it! But you took him anyway!"

_** "Do I look like a Goblin to you**_?" Jareth held her down with one hand, grabbed up the sliver cord in his left hand and held it in front of her face. "I never took Toby! Do you hear me woman._** I never took him**_. I was not there for_** him**_!" "What are you talking about you were not there for him? If not for him then who?" The struggling girl screamed violently. Jareth lowered his face, until he was a breath away, still holding the cord out where she could see it. "I came to your house that night for **_you_**, Sarah Williams, and only for **_you_**." He breathed her in, her pheromones were driving him wild. "Think back, and say your right words, pet."

**'**_**Oh, someone ... save me. Take me away from this awful place**__.'_ Her mind screamed the words, followed by '_**But what no one knew was this: the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her, and given**__**her certain powers.**_' She looked at Jareth and heard him clearly.

"_**I **_came that night for _**you**_. _**You called, I came**_." He tossed the cord aside. "And what I got for my troubles was…"

"_**You pervert**_!" She struggled against him again, this time with fire. "_**I was fifteen**_!"

"Why is everyone so preoccupied with that blasted age?" Jareth laughed.

The struggle stopped, Sarah looked at him, amazed by his lack of common sense when a thought came to her. "You really don't know, do you?" She looked at him, seeing him anew. "Why; you're not much older than I am really." Suddenly she was even more uncomfortable. "Let me up, please."

Jareth shook his head, "I've got you almost where I want you, and I don't think I should loose that advantage." He breathed her in again. "You may speak if you wish to." He lowered his face into her neck, and began to kiss her from ear to shoulder seeking the place he'd marked. "Speak, if you must."

"Jareth, stop, this is important." She moaned, her own body betraying her as she arch to his touch. "Please, stop."

"I'm busy." His mouth now rested in the hollow of her throat. He breathed in the perfume and moaned. "Very busy." He teased sensually. His right at her shoulder, his left at her waist.

Sarah turned her head, seeing the cord just inches away from her fingers. She slid her hand over to it, as she gasped from the assault on her senses. Panting she pulled it like a lasso round the neck of the Fae. "How old are you?" She demanded breathlessly.

The Goblin King took a moment's pause. "How would you like the years converted?" He slid his tongue in the sweet hallow that he was concentrating on. Her hands pushed him back. He rose up on elbows over her. "Really pet, this not what I desire to be doing." She glared at him and he sighed, "Do you want it in centuries?"

"I'm eighteen… if you were... Mortal… how old would you be?"

His eyes moved round as he gave it thought, "I'd be in my late twenties or perhaps early thirties, maybe a bit less, perhaps more. Why?" He began to lower him self again but was again halted. "Now what?"

"Do you romance all the little girls who call you?" Her question said more than she wished.

"No, Sarah." He groaned. "You are the first and the last." Again he lowered his lips to he neck, "May I now continue?" Sarah arched as he found a tender pressure point. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Are you planning on…" she could not think of a word.

"Ravishing you? Oh yes, most defiantly!" He toyed with her.

"I hardly know you!" She croaked out.

Jareth looked at her, "I'm trying to get to know you better, and you're not co-operating." He slowed his advancing. "And you do know me. You dream of me, you call my name in your sleep… you say such lovely wicked things to me when you think no one is listening, like when you bathe." His long fingers stroked her skin. "You know me, Sarah. You've always known me." He smiled, reaching up he took hold of the cord, placed it gently over her throat, "Now, Sarah." He lingered over her name as he knew no one else could. "Admit you enjoy my attentions, admit you want me."

Closing her eyes she could not stop the words, even as she tried. "Of course I enjoy your attentions, how could I not want you?" Adding as an after thought. "But then you are the only man in the world who pays any attention to me these days." Her eyes shot open. "Why is that?"

Sighing he sat up, took the cord and wrapped it round his own neck smiling wickedly. "Because I've worked for the last three years to keep the hounds at bay. Starting with that twit Jason and followed by the rest who came sniffing round you." Taking the cord off Jareth looked at her, waiting for the anger and words. He kept the cord in his hand.

Sitting up, she looked at him, "We are some kind of dysfunctional Romeo and Juliet, we are." She looked at the cord in his hand. "Why did you save me that night, when Jason and the others… I mean..."

"I told you then, your kisses belong to me." His eyes glowed like coals, "_**Everything **_about _**you**_ belongs to_** me**_…" He thought back to the night of that hay ride, and seeing those young ruffians dragging his Sarah to the woods, and holding her…It had driven him beyond endurance to see that Jason place his hands on her face, and prepare to force her kiss from her. He'd attacked in bird form without thinking, or caring. "Long before you wished Toby away, before you called out to me to rescue you...I'd seen you. Not in a crystal, but in a park."

"The park I use to play act in?" She asked feeling soul naked and voilated.

Jareth looked at her, seeing the woman she was now, and the girl she use to be. "There, in that beautiful park, all alone, with but a dog and a book for company. Play acting a story that you wanted so much to come to life. Day after day I would come there, and you'd be playing…always alone. I came to yearn for the time of day that you'd be in the park. I'd linger in the trees until I'd see you, then I'd head for the obelisk where you'd perform your final scenes… In time you began to accept the appearance of the owl… you even began to speak to him, instead of that dog…what's his name? Oh yes…Merlin." His eyes raked over her, like a possession. "I watched, and came to know you. Your scent, your voice… your …soul… You were always alone. Putting yourself into books and stories…finding magic. In a world that was trying to kill magic you were finding it… nurturing it. Magic you wanted, and magic wanted you, magic I could give…I knew it would only be a matter of time until you called…so I waited. And you didn't disappoint me, you called asking that someone rescue you, and take you away." His eyes mesmerized, like kaleidoscopes. "From that moment on, you were mine. What is _**mine is mine**_, and I don't like other's playing with _**my things**_. When that Jason tried to force from you the kiss that you were meant to give to me, I took action."

"I'm glad you kept them at bay." Sarah spoke in a whisper, forgetting she was holding part of the cord

"Why?" Jareth knew the cord was in her hand, and wanted to hear the truth.

"Because they were not you." She dropped the cord, "You're a hard act to follow, Jareth." Her voice was icy. She held a hand up when he began to move closer. "No, not just yet…" she warned him. "Jareth… I was only fifteen."

"Again with the trivial details of this age issue. What is it with you mortals and age?" He groaned. "Oh, so what, you were _**fifteen**_… but your body and soul were already crying out for pleasure and…"

"Jareth!" Sarah was starring at him yet again. "Do you hear yourself?"

Mismatched eyes sparkled wickedly. "I'm only being honest, pet."

"Well, really!" She rolled away and slid off the bed, "Jareth, I was a kid, hell I'd never…" Blushing she hid her face.

He reclined, his back on the head board propped up by massive pillows. "I know. However for one so young, you were a master at the art of flirtations." He knit his fingers behind his head, "I didn't have to keep coming into the labyrinth to check on you, you know. I could have just let you rot there."

Sarah glared at him. "You dropped me into an oubliette!"

"Yes I did," he agreed with a broad smile. "I sent that Hogbrain fellow there to lead you back to the beginning."

"Hoggle." She corrected him softly, smiling at the mention of her friend.

"Sarah, I didn't have to allow you the …help either. But I was being…" He smiled again. "Generous."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon stood at the edge of the scrying pool, watching. His wife and the others watched also. The Fae king shook his head. "_**What is he doing**_?"

Morganna frowned, "He's_** baiting**_ her."

The Fae king was becoming impatient. "Where does he think that will get him?"

Emrys covered his face with a hand. "It's like watching children in a playpen."

Vivanne laughed. "Well, that's what they are." Her hand pointed to the scrying pool. "He's still trying to one up her!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The word generous had an effect on Sarah. "Generous? _**You**_ were never generous!" The girl roared. "You stole time from me! Upping the stakes as I recall." She was now tapping her foot furiously.

The Goblin King watched her from his position on the bed. "Well, you were _**almost **_too good…no one had ever gotten as far as you had… or had actually talked to any of the… _**inhabitants**_ of the labyrinth." He moved one leg against the other in a lazy motion. "If you'd been good and stayed put in the oubliette the game would have gone a bit differently." His teeth gleamed as he gave her a wicked grin.

Sarah remembered that hole, small, dark, and … She shook the memory off, "You didn't have to take hours from me." She was still sulking after three years. "You didn't play fair, Jareth." She sniffed into her fingers fighting to hold back years of frustrated tears.

"_**I play to win**_," he growled. "I didn't have to play at all. By all rights Toby and you were both _**mine **_to do with as I wished."

The mention of her brother drew her attention. "You're not planning on going after him, are you?"

Jareth was glad he was not holding the cord. "I might. He was such a lively little fellow… Then again perhaps I should go after little Katie."

Flames replaced her eyes, "If you dare go near my little sister…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon slapped his forehead. "_**Gods of the seven pillars, he's lost his mind**_!"

Vivanne turned to Morganna, "Is this his idea of foreplay?"

Elrond crossed his arms. "He's trying to get a little revenge."

Oberon and Tatiana both said one word at the same moment. "_**Jackass**_."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth enjoyed the direct hit. "Perhaps we can get _**Toby **_to _**wish**_ her away, what do you think, pet?"

The perceived threat to her siblings brought out the protective side of her nature; she pulled off one of her slippers and threw it at him, then the other. When he had the nerve to sit there and laugh at her she flew at him with her hands extended. Just as Jareth had hoped she would. With reflexes like a cat, he gripped her wrists, dragged her back onto the bed and pinned her down.

"You'll just have to distract me, pet, so I don't go after the…'_smalls_'. That's what you call them, isn't it?" "You can't go after Toby! _I won, he's free_." She gasped as dry sobs began to rack her. She was more afraid of him going after her siblings then she was afraid for herself. "Now how can you distract me?" He let his eyes take in her heaving chest, as she fought tears. "Distract me Sarah." He urged suggestively. "Take my mind off your precious little siblings." "I don't know how," she confessed, quickly loosing control and knowing the tears were only an instant away. Jareth lowered himself, his body now pressed against hers. "Of course you do, you've always known. Let's take our flirtation to the next level, pet." He let one hand stroke her arm as the other held her hands pinned above her head. The next moment she was arching and gasping for breath. He looked at her expecting to see enlightenment, and instead he saw tears. He stopped abruptly. She was crying. "_Don't cry."_ He ordered, only to have more tears come. 'Well, what did you expect?' a voice in his head asked, 'Is this not what you wanted? Have you not worked for three years to humiliate her? Well, here she is, humiliated.' He stared at her as if she were something alien. He drew her into his arms, rolled to his side, taking his weight off her. She buried her face in his shoulder, not able to halt her tears.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Gods, her tears stopped his stupidity."

Emrys was doubtful. "But for how long?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Strangers until now

"Oh Sarah, forgive me," Jareth begged as he held her, soothing her and begging her to forgive him, he breathed in her scent. "Oh Sarah, you cause me such madness. I'm sorry…"

"Promise…"she sobbed.

"Promise what?" he tipped her face out of his shoulder and made her look him in the eye.

"Promise not to touch Toby or Katie and …I'll do anything you want." She sobbed.

Long lean fingers traced her face; "**_I…promise_**…" he gave in, and wanted to beat his head against a wall. Damnation! The woman had won again. "Please stop sobbing already, I feel like a cad." He kissed her tears. "I was never going to touch the children."

Sarah stared at him, "Why, why threaten?"

"Because three years of waiting makes a man bitter, pet." He could taste the salt of the tears and suddenly he could not get enough. "God, woman, you have driven me insane." He smiled. "Most women look like hell when they cry, you…you look glorious." His fingers brushed her tears away.

"Three years? What are you talking about?"

Jareth saw the cord, picked it up, and sat up. He looked at her in earnest. "The morning after our… showdown, when you destroyed my castle, I went to the Fae Tribunal and issued a grievance against you." She sat up and blinked. Before she could say anything, he continued, showing her he was still holding the cord. "Well, I was mad as hell… and you had gone off…. I figured they would drag you back to me and that would be the end of it!"

"But they didn't."

"No."

Sarah leaned forward, "Why?"

Jareth closed his eyes, "**_Because you were fifteen_**." He dropped the cord, having enough truth for the moment. Opening his eyes he looked at her.

Sarah stared at him, "You are telling me, that the …Fae world made you wait three years to … extract your pound of flesh… and in that time you did what, kept me …"

"Chaste?" he suggested. Then a wicked smile crossed his lips. "Well after all, I wanted my property returned to me in the exact same condition it had left me."

"**_I'm not your property_.**" She stated.

"Yes, Sarah, you are." The teasing was gone, but the smile was not. He could afford to be generous just now.

"No." she turned her back on him, crossed her arms and stared at a wall.

Jareth looked down at the binding cord, "Well perhaps property is now the wrong term. **_You were supposed to be my property_,** but for some reason the** _old fox_**seems to have," he dangled the cord within her vision. "Changed the rules of the game on me."

"Why are you trying to be nice?" she was suspicious of his motives. She tilted her head, and looked over her shoulder at him dangling the cord.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Morganna shook her head, "How much longer do we have to watch this… banter?"

Oberon pulled on his beard; he always pulled on his beard when he was waiting for something. "Not much longer I think…He's remembering he is at court and expected to behave as such."

Emrys gave a sideways glace to the King. "**_Court behavior_**? He has his own **_court_**… look at how he** _behaves_** there?" Vivanne sighed, "What kind of court does he have, the dregs of Fae society. Goblins, and … Our Father is right, here at Avalon, he behaved better." Lionel had just arrived, he looked into the scrying pool, "But will he change?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth put the cord down on the bed cover and rose from the bed; he walked toward the fireplace, placing a hand on the mantel. His thoughts were clearing and some of the injured pride and anger were dissipating, "Sarah, let me ask you. Were you to see me on the street, what would you think of me?"

"Dressed as you are now, I'd want to know where the film crew is." She sighed still wiping tears from her cheeks.

He looked at his attire, "Point made," he wove an illusion and again he was dressed as 'The Voice', just as he'd been in the club. He smiled at her and walked toward where she was seated. "Allow me to introduce myself, Jareth King; some call me '_The Voice_.'" The words and the tone of the words were delivered in a sexy voice few had ever heard him use. He held a hand out to her in formal greeting. "And you are?"

Sarah slipped off the bed, "Sarah Williams." She placed her hand in his uncertain of his motives. "I believe we've met before, Mr. King."

"We didn't get a chance to be properly introduced; London clubs are always so crowded." In both hands he now held her trembling fingers. "I'd wanted to thank you for that…dance. However I was called away."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon drew a relieved sigh, and turned from the scrying pool. The images went dark; the others followed him away from the area. He called for food and drink to be served. His good wife stood at his side, as did all the others.

Morganna was the only one who remained at the scrying pool. Partly because she was still worried. "Father, what now?" she called out.

Taking a seat at the royal table the old Fae settled. "We give them time."

Emrys sipped the wine, always a good vintage was served here at Avalon. "We only have three days, what do you hope to accomplish in so short a time?"

The High King of the Fae leaned back in his seat, letting himself rest for the first time in three years. "Perhaps the salvation of my childe."

Vivanne dropped the bread in her hand, "A tall order for anyone to fill. You expect this Sarah to be the salvation of Jareth?"

"Eat, all of you… there is much work to be done. We must work quickly." Oberon ordered, "In three days, I must formalize the bond. And in that time we must find out what exactly the Williams girl is. There are records to be sorted though, and histories to be unraveled. Who among you feels they are strong enough to keep watch over the couple?"

Morganna stood, "I will, Father. I've felt like a traitor to my friend, I have a duty to keep watch."

Oberon reached out and took her hand, "We all did what we had to do, my child. None of us likes toying with her emotions. Well, with the exception of Jareth that is."

Seth came to stand with Morganna. "I too would like to offer my services, sire. I think it's easier to have more than one act as sentinel."

The Fae king nodded. "Then it is settled, you may spell each other, take turns keeping watch. If you need anything, just shout. As for me, I am in need of rest. I bid you all sweet dreams."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah looked up into the face that was Jareth, and yet not. "Why did you pick me to dance with? There were others there who were more…interesting more experienced, my mother for one."

Mismatched eyes sparkled, "I told you in the song. _**I want to be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone**.__" _As he said the words, they were no longer just flirting words. "It's a lovely night; would you care for a walk in the garden?"

She watched as he slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and led her to the doors. "Thank you. Lovely as that sounds I don't thing being alone in a dark garden with a strange man very wise. Do you?" She hesitated at the doors.

"Take a chance, Miss Williams." He tempted her and opened the door. "The first step is always the most difficult one."

The garden was lit by tall torches. In the center of the private courtyard was a large fountain with water that danced and sang as it moved freely. There were night blooming flowers, and all around it was surrounded by a high wall. There were no other windows on this side of the castle, only the one's from their chamber. It was as if they existed alone in this world.

"You're right," she observed. "It is a lovely night." The soft night air picked up the petals of her gown and fluttered them.

Jareth picked a blossom, handed it to her and watched as she breathed in its tender fragrance. "Miss Williams, you pale the moon." He said at last.

Sarah blushed, "You're flirting with me?" She moved to turn away.

His hand under her chin prevented that, "I'm courting you." He declared. "Let me court you." He led her to a bench, and took a seat along side her. "I'd like you to get to know me." The illusion of the image of the man from the London club faded, and he was once more Jareth, the Goblin King.

The change startled her and she pulled back away from him. "Why are you trying to be nice?" she asked again untrusting.

Jareth breathed in the Avalonian air. "I forget sometimes to behave as a king should. I forget that manners and common pleasantries are important. I am King of an uncivilized race. I spend little time at court, at the Fae Court…so I often forget to behave. However I'd like to behave toward you now as a lady deserves." He took her hand into his own. "You have questions, and I hope to have the answers you seek."

Sarah looked at him, "How old were you when you became the Goblin King?"

"If I were a mortal, I would have been about thirteen." He answered softly.

Her fingers tightened on his, "You were a child." She was thinking of when she was that age, and her father had married Karen.

He leaned closer, "In many ways, Sarah. I still am. Our life expectancy is far greater than that of the human race. So our maturity is slower as well."

"How old were you when you were sent to Oberon?" Jareth grimaced at the memory, not of Oberon, but of being sent away. "Were I a human child, I'd have been… about six." He stood up and paced in front of her. "My parents are…very, very beautiful, and totally absorbed in each other. I was a product of that… absorption. They found that they…didn't parent well. Oberon offered to allow me to be raised at his court, and they jumped at the chance. The price was that they could never again conceive another child. They paid the price a little too willingly. Oberon took me in, reared me. He taught me to behave; I lived here at Avalon, and was very happy." Jareth smiled, turned and looked at her, "I was a bit of a terror even then. Poor Tatiana, I was such a handful for her." He gave it thought, "In many ways, they are my mother and father."

"And you love them." She stood up, "I can see it in the way you speak of them." She was looking at him as if for the first time.

"**_I do feel love you know_**." He defended himself feeling the hurt of her rejection sting anew. He took her back to the bench, paused while she again seated herself. "Where was I, oh yes…kingships are not handed out willy-nilly here. Kingdoms pass from father to son or to a son in law. Much like in your world, some kingdoms are not as … desirable as others. The Goblin Kingdom is one of those, at first glance. It takes a discerning eye to see the truth of the place."

Sarah smiled, "The worm in the Labyrinth said things were not always what they appeared to be." They shared a laugh, and then Sarah looked at him, "You like being Goblin King, don't you?"

He nodded, "I'm a good king, I think. My lands are very productive, and my subjects are for the most part happy. Though I do from time to time get bored, I mean Goblins are not the most wonderful conversationalists."

"Who lives in your kingdom besides the Goblins?" she was enjoying hearing him speak.

"All kinds of folk! I've got Fae, Elves, pixies, brownies, dwarfs, gnomes, a few ogres…" He paused. "And of course my human subjects."

"Humans?" Her voice betrayed surprise. "You have human subjects?"

Mismatched eyes danced with mischief. "Sarah, you didn't really think we turned human children into Goblins did you?" He watched her squirm. "It would take more than magic to do that! No, we have a whole human community. If not for them, the kingdom would not work as well as it does. Goblins are not the most brilliant crew, but they have no problems reproducing."

Sarah laughed thinking of some of the Goblins she'd met, "No, they don't seem to be the wittiest of creatures."

He paused, leaned toward her and kissed her forehead. When she didn't push him away he moved his lips to her temple. "I love the sound of your laugh." He said softly into her hair.

"My mother thinks it's brassy, she was always saying that a lady should be quieter." Sarah looked away. Slowly she looked back up at him.

"Miss Williams, I'm going to kiss you." His eyes bore into hers. "Long, hard, and deeply." He announced. A moment later his lips rested on hers.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seth cleared his throat, "Morganna, I'll take the next shift."

The red haired Fae sighed. "He's taking his own sweet time."

Seth shrugged. "I don't see why, she is already his bonds-mate."

The woman's gaze narrowed. "Don't call her that. It's degrading."

The Fisher King frowned. "It's true, though."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth ended the kiss, but not before he drew a long moan from the depth of her. He sighed, "Any other questions?"

"You said you went to the Fae court after I left, why?" She was finding it hard to focus on the things she'd wanted to know.

"I wanted you to come back." He said quietly. "I wanted them to drag you back and give you back to me."

"Because…" she urged.

"It's no fun playing alone." He admitted in a whisper. Then his eyes danced, "Sarah, you were the most witty opponent I've ever toyed with, and not so easy to push to the edge. That 'piece of cake' comment nearly sent _me _over the _edge_. You were the only one who'd ever even talked to my subjects, and pulled them into the game as well. I wanted more, and by rights, you should have been there to appease my whims."

"Appease your whims?" A sardonic smile crept to her lips.

Jareth smirked, "Alright, it's badly put, but it's the way I felt… feel… oh you know what I mean." He stood up. "I don't want to just chase you round and round in the Labyrinth! From the moment I saw you in that blasted park, in that costume… I knew that there were games for us to play with each other. Private games, Sarah. Games that end with hot sweaty bodies and lots of groaning."

Sarah blushed. "Jareth, I was **_fifteen_.** I was just a kid."

"So you keep saying. But can you say that you were not the least bit tempted?" He looked at her, dressed in a gown that few could wear well, and she looked like a tasty treat. "Tell me you didn't want me to take you."

"Jareth, I was…so…and you…confused me…" she stood up and walked to the fountain, placing her hands on its rim. "Yes, I was tempted." She lowered her head, and gazed into the dancing waters. Her reflection, even in the dark of night showed the faint blush of color on her cheeks. "I was tempted."

"Why did you leave me? We were having such fun…" He was still on the bench staring after her.

Turning she faced him. "You gave me thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth." She reminded him. "And then you took some of my hours away from me. I had to get Toby back home."

"_**You destroyed my castle in the proces**s_." He huffed. "Your friends' rocks had to be swept for days to clear the Goblin City. Some we couldn't get rid of at all." Sarah laughed at the thought. She remembered the fleet of rocks at Ludo's command. "Oh, that's funny to you? And they say I'm sadistic." He groused. "Have you any idea of the mess you left behind? You didn't even stay long enough to help pick up the toys and put them away. Now what kind of playmate is that?"

"We were not playmates." She protested.

"The hell weren't." He shot back as he joined her at the fountain.

"Poor Jareth, all alone to clean up the mess his actions wrought." She teased. Dipping the ungloved hand into the fountain he then flicked the water beads at her. Sarah laughed and splashed him back. A moment later they were both drenched from a splashing war.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seth rolled his eyes, "For the love of the Gods." Vivanne had paused to check on the progress. "Oh how sweet." Seth shook his head, "He's wasting time! Why doesn't he just rip off her gown and take her?" &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sheer fabric of her costume now clung to her. She shook off the water and laughed. "Oh great, look at what you've done now."

"What I've done?" He asked then Jareth stared at her, "I'm looking, Sarah, believe me, I'm looking." He held a hand out to her. "We'd best find some dry things."

Timidly she placed her hand in his, suddenly aware of how revealing her garment was. "Yes, perhaps we should."

Jareth led her back up the stairs, his mind racing. He knew which door would lead to the bathing chamber, and entered in search of towels. Returning to her with a pair for each of them. He watched as she sponged off the water from her gown. "I think we should get you out of that wet…dress."

Sarah froze where once she wore a smile she now wore a look of fear.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sarah, for all intents and purposes, this is our … wedding night." His voice was soft, but full of desires. "I promise to be gentle."

"I'm so afraid I'll… disappoint you." She confessed.

"You haven't so far." He stated.

Sarah turned innocent eyes up to him. "You…you've done this before…been with a… woman."

Possessive hands slid to her waist, "If you are asking if I'm experienced. We both know the answer to that is yes. I've lived a very long, and decadent life, I admit it."

"I haven't." she reminded him. "Thanks to you… I know nothing."

He shook his head, "I wouldn't say that… I'd say you have instincts. Remember I've kissed you, Sarah."

"Stolen kisses in an arbor or in a London club are not exactly this, now are they?"

His touch drew a shiver. "They are a start." He lowered his head, "Kiss me Sarah. Kiss me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seth could bear it no more, all this playing was getting on his nerves. He looked up and away from the scrying pool.

"A problem, Fisher King?" Oberon asked softly as he entered the scrying chamber.

"Why does he not just take her? Why is he waiting?"

"To win." Oberon sighed. "He wants to feel he's won."

"Won what? A mortal's …love?"

Oberon smiled at the memory of a mortals love freely given. "A true treasure, that you've not known my boy."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She'd turned her head to say that she didn't think that was a good idea, instead her lips felt his. She abandoned the towel in her hand, as he let his hands wander over her. Stroking her side until one hand came to rest easily on her breast. She gasped, it was the opportunity he'd hoped for and let the tip of his tongue enter her soft warm mouth. The hand holding her breast began to softly knead it, slowly but constant. He could feel her tremble, but it was the change in her scent that filled him with hope. Pulling back, he placed his lips to her ears, "I want to undress you, as a mortal lover would." She shivered, and he purred. "That way I can enjoy you all the longer."

Long exquisite fingers moved up to the lace that held her gown closed. Looping the lace over his index finger, he tugged until the tie came undone. He used but one finger to slacken the lacing. As the fabric revealed her shoulders, he lowered his lips to kiss the creamy skin that had been covered. "You really are a peach," his words tantalized, "Soft skinned, and pink, so delicious."

"Jareth." She whispered, biting her lower lip.

"Shhhh," he hushed her. "I've only had the pleasure of seeing you from the other side of a mirror. It pales compared to the flesh and blood woman before me now." He tugged the dress off her shoulders and began to lower it off her breasts. "The woman in my hands."

"Wait," she begged. "I'm…"

Warm hands cupped her breasts, "You're ready." He taunted. "The green peach is now ripe…" With ease he released her from the gown that was now falling to her feet. "I've waited for the taste of that peach; you're not going to deny it to me now, are you?"

She closed her eyes and swallowed, "No." She whispered her reply.

With as much restraint as he could muster, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. "I promise to be gentle, Sarah." He placed her on the thick coverlet, waved a hand and his garments dissolved. "I've waited for so long for this moment, three years my Sarah. I've wanted to be with you for longer than that." He moved his hands over her, warming her skin wherever he touched. "Look at me, Sarah. Don't hide your eyes from me."

She opened her eyes, slowly. Dark lashes fluttering as she did. "Do you not like what you see?" He purred in her ear.

"You're beautiful." She whispered. "I thought that from the moment you flew in my parents' window." Her eyes begged him to be kind to her. "You're the most beautiful being I've ever seen."

"Touch me, Sarah, touch me." He implored. "I need your touch."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon caused the scrying pool to darken, quietly moving to a seat on the edge of the pool.

"Father, how are we to act as sentinels if we can not see?" Seth complained.

"What is between a man and his woman should remain just that, Seth. Between a man and his woman." Oberon leaned back against the throne like seat.

Seth shook his head, "How are we to know if they…."

"Couple? We'll know." Oberon closed his eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah raised her fingers to his lips, then to his nose. "Your face has haunted me. In dreams, in sketches I draw…In that poster…."

"So many times I wanted to just take you." He confessed. "In that arbor, where you demanded I kiss you. In my throne room… in that club in London… each time they stopped me. They said you were not ready. How little they know you, my worthy opponent." His hands roamed freely over her. "Do you like what you feel?" He purred and responded to her gentle touch.

"Oh yes." She whispered. "Yes."

He smiled, it was a cruel smile. "Fear me?" He now moved his hand on her thigh.

"Yes, Jareth….I fear you." The words were on a ragged breath.

"Love me." He ordered; his voice a low rumble. "I do, God help me. I do." He placed his hand where no one had ever touched her. Knowing it would shock, thrill and terrify her. "I offered you your dreams… and you refused them." He silenced her with a look, "Don't use that age excuse, not with me, Sarah. Not here, not now."

"I couldn't afford the price." Her lashes covered her eyes.

The long Fae fingers moved against human skin. "Were I to offer you those dreams now?"

She placed a hand on his arm. "I want more than just dreams Jareth." Her face darkened.

Slowly he let his fingers tease and taunt her where no one had ever touched her. "Sarah, I am about to unlock your deepest desires. I assure you; this is more than a mere dream." He kept his breathing slow, would not do to go too fast. "Do you want me?"

"More than anything, or anyone." She moaned as he moved against her. Her hands gripped the coverlet. "Oh God."

"Not quiet," he teased as his fingers worked slowly in and out of her moistness. He felt her tense and shudder as he educated her body. "I lived in torture for three years Sarah, I think you can survive a few moments." He moved his head, placing lips just above her now hard and extended nipple. His hair teased her skin as he flicked the hard nub with his tongue. "Soon, now." He promised. His fingers were now moving with a pulsating motion that had her panting. "That's right Sarah, go with the flow. Ride the wave of sensation, let my passion and yours converge." His voice filled the room. Sighing he licked her nipple. "Yes, a tasty peach," he murmured as he began to suckle.

Sarah arched, moaned and began to buck her hips. "OH God!"

Jareth looked up at her face. "Yes, darling?" She tried to speak, only to find the sounds coming from her throat had no words, just animal sound and intensity. He quickened the rhythm of his fingers, moved with swifter thrusts. Meeting her bucking hips with as much force as he dared, what an amazing young woman, he thought softly. "Sarah, one more moment and I'll release you." He promised. Her body began to clamp down on his fingers. "Now?" He pressed against her, releasing her first orgasm. "Yes, now." She nearly sat straight up as the explosion moved though her. Then she lay under his touch panting, eyes wide open.

Removing his fingers, he smiled, "That's just the start."

"There's more?" she asked in awe.

"Darling," he teased, "That was just my fingers." He pressed one knee between her now spreading legs. "What comes now is far better."

Sarah looked down; his manhood was fully erect, swollen and throbbing. "Oh my God."

"If you like," he teased. "I've never been a deity before, however I think I'm up to the task." Now his other leg pressed her leg father open. He was poised above her, hovering like a dark angel. "This will hurt Sarah, but only for a moment. I would spare you the pain, but it is necessary. Do you understand?" It was a lie, but only a small one. In truth he looked forward to the pain she was about to experience. She nodded. As if in slow motion he moved until he was poised at her swollen and damp nether lips. "From this moment on, there will be no other for either of us." He hesitated. "Look at me Sarah. Look deep into my eyes." When he had her full attention, he released a low growl, and dove deeply into her. He broke though her maidenhead in one swift cutting thrust. She came up against his chest; his lips were at her ear. "Let it go, let it go." He smiled as she screamed while he tore her maidenhead. Her love canal clamped down on him as he moved deeper. "Yes," he groaned into her ear. "Bite down on me, pet."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The dark pool exploded in a blaze of flames. Oberon smiled. "They couple."

Seth rolled his eyes. "You are the reason he's so dramatic you know!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Her eyes met his, as she drew in her fist breath. His mouth sought hers and found comfort. Slowly he began to rock against her hips, drawing her into his motions and rhythm. "This is no dream, Sarah. This is real." He promised.

Sarah felt as if she'd been shot into a star. As if her body was being consumed by a fiery force. She trembled as her hands reached for him, frightened by what she was experiencing.

In all the years he'd been king of the goblin realm he'd had many sexual encounters. He'd taken pleasure where it was offered, and given what he hoped was equal measure. Fae women were vain, and only too happy to prove their prowess. He'd been praised for his expertise in the bed by many of his partners. He knew how to please and be pleased. He'd thought if he were not with one partner he'd be with another, having long ago decided against bonding to any one being. Never in his long life had he experienced anything like this! At first, he believed it had to be that he'd been denied for three years the pleasure of Sarah. Yet he himself knew that he'd not denied himself other distractions. There had been one or two encounters with previous partners. Then he assumed it was the fact that he was taking a mortal, something he'd never considered until he'd seen her in that park. He'd heard of human-fae couplings and they held no interest for him. He could not image a mortal being able to satisfy his fire.

The fresh cut in his hand began to throb as his manhood did. Harder he thrust against and into her, her hips now bucking as hard as his. It happened almost as if the worlds stood perfectly still. Illumination, he turned his face to hers. They raced to each other in the cosmos. She cried out and let the explosion erupt from her very soul, as he spilled into her. 'I love you.' He avowed, to the depths of his soul knew it was true.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The flames in the scrying pool gave way to star busts and explosions of color. Oberon smiled. "He does have flare."

Titania smiled. "Like father like son."

Like joyful parents they observed the almost fireworks display that shot out of the scrying pool. Holding each other and reminiscing the years they'd spent loving.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth moved carefully, not wishing to part from her just yet, but needing rest. He drew ragged breaths, and cradled her to him. 'I love you, Sarah.' He repeated, to himself, then vowed she never know.

She looked at him, tears still streaming down her cheeks, "It was… I … mean… was… I…" she could not find words.

Jareth drew breath, "You, my lady, are magnificent, as I always knew you'd be." He felt her contract on his member still buried in her. That ever-present self-satisfied gleam filled his mismatched eyes. Rolling to his side, he took her with him, not wishing to extricate himself, not quite yet. He kept her wrapped in his embrace.

"Jareth." Her voice was remorseful, "I was wrong…. Three years ago, I was wrong."

"About?"

She bit her lower lip, "What I said…you do have power over me."

Smiling, he nodded. 'Just as you've power over me, Sarah. Power you shall never know of.' He thought to himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seth returned to his post, "I see the pool is still dark… are they at it again?" the distain in his voice was harsh.

Morganna shot him a look. "I thought you liked Sarah."

Seth shrugged.

"Were you not the one complaining that Jareth was taking too much time?" Morganna asked.

Seth looked at his sometimes lover. "She's a bad influence on him, and he's bad enough without more influence."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth had slept peacefully for the first time in many a year. He knew that there would be no summons to the mortal realm while he and Sarah were Oberon's guests. He knew he would not have to spend time watching while another person lost to the Labyrinth. He also knew the Labyrinth its self would be dormant until his return. With Sarah firmly beside him, he slept.

When he awoke the first rays of light were coming in the room. He moved his arm, expecting to reach for and obtain his woman. The bed, however, was empty except for his presences. He sat up and could see that the door to the terrace was slightly ajar. Not bothering to cover himself he rolled out of the bed and peered out the window. In the courtyard, by the fountain, Sarah sat surrounded by little birds she was feeding a curst of bread. She was covered in a long dark green dressing gown. Jareth turned and found its mate on the foot of the bed. He slipped into the fabric. He stepped out onto the landing, "Good morning." He called down to her.

"Good morning." She replied shyly, her face a mask of worry.

He took a long time to descend the stairs to the courtyard. "Have you been up long?"

"No." she continued to feed the birds.

"Have you eaten?" He watched her.

"No." She shook her head. "I have not."

Now he stood directly between her and the fountain. "I awoke, and was alone." He crossed his arms, made a face he hoped looked like a pout. "Not a good start, Sarah."

Sarah brushed the rest of the crumbs from her fingers. "I didn't want to disturb you." Her eyes refused to meet his.

"Are you … hungry?" he asked.

She thought about it for a moment. "No."

Jareth held out one hand to her. "I'm sure they are aware we've both risen, and are not…occupied…Our breakfast should be on its way." He smiled as her hand was placed in his without hesitation. "Come, you need to eat."

Sarah followed him back up the stairs. He was correct; breakfast was being laid out even as they entered. The servants bowed to them and kept quiet. Jareth held her seat for her and then took his. The servants set food before them and quietly departed the wall sealing behind them.

"Are we being shunned?" the silence from the servants was unnerving.

Jareth shook his head, "Oberon's servants keep the great silence." He took a bite of the food on his plate. "We are being isolated, not shunned."

"The difference being?" She asked.

"Oberon is still talking to us." He teased. "Is everything to your liking?"

Sarah poked at the food on plate with her fork, "It's very good." She had yet to take a single bite.

Jareth watched her for a moment, "You must tell me your preferences for meals, and I'll have the kitchen staff attend to it when we arrive home." He saw her flinch at the word home. "Regrets Sarah?"

"Not regret, more like apprehension." She placed her fork down, "Do you have any regrets?"

"Just one." He sighed, smiling at her worried face he added suggestively. "Not ripping that gown off you three years ago and having my wicked way with you in that crystal ball room."

Sarah looked at him in utter shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Spectacle

Oberon sipped his tea; he loved a good cup of tea, and wanted it unhurried. His wife sat nibbling her breakfast, as the others began to file in. Emrys came in complaining of the mattress having too many lumps. Elrond entered with scrolls in hand, as Vivanne sat with her feet in the scrying pool. Morganna stood sentinel, quietly. Lionel came in with apologies for any delays on his part. Pellanor entered and Oberon knew his tea was about to be ruined.

"My Sovereign," The Provo Marshall bowed deeply.

Oberon tossed his napkin to the table, waved and servants to begin to clear the food. "What now?"

"Complaints," one motion of his staff and hundreds of scrolls appeared on the floor. "Almost every royal house has issued a complaint."

Lionel growled, "How did they find out so quickly?"

Pellanor shot a glance to the servants. "Yes, I wonder."

Vivanne rose from the water, barefooted and padded over to the table. She sat on the arm of Emrys' chair. "Perhaps we should invite them to a welcoming celebration."

Oberon turned to Morganna, "Are they behaving?"

"Yes, Father. They are eating breakfast and being civil." The red haired vixen kept her vigil. "Or rather he's eating breakfast, and she's being civil."

"You're too wet!"Emrys pushed Vivanne off his chair. "It's too soon. They are just barely civil to one another."

Oberon read though one of the scrolls. "I would like to know, why it is, when he was free, none of them thought he was good enough for their daughters. Now that he's bonded, they complain. Oh this one is rich. Listen to this, and I quote. 'No mortal has ever been elevated to Queen in our Realm.'" He scoffed. "Now really, who put them up to this?"

Aeval shook her head, "And has any progress been made in discerning what our little peach is?"

Tatiana leaned back. "Little."

Sandor entered the chambers; in his arms were more scrolls. "Oh I see you've already received the complaints."

Pellanor grumbled, "Why would they send them to you? You are not the Provo Marshall."

Oberon stood, "These are not complaints, this is a smear campaign! Make sure none of this gets though to my birds. I want them to have time to settle into the bond. Being caught is different from giving chase."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth watched her blush, and warmed. "Sarah, you should always keep that innocent blush. It's very becoming." He finished his meal and stood up. "I intend to take a long hot bath." He began to walk toward a door, pausing as he noticed she had not moved. "Come along, Sarah." His voice bore impatiens at being kept waiting.

She looked up. "You want me to come and watch you bathe?"

"No," he began to disrobe, and continued into the bath with her now following. "I want_ you_ to **_scrub _**my **_backside_**." He was sure she was now a deeper shade of red than before.

Sarah entered the bathing chamber her eyes opening wide. This was not what she'd expected. "Wow!" The room was all amber and gold. The tub deep and wide, amber tiled and looked like something out of a Hollywood movie about Ancient Rome. Sunken into the floor and looked big enough to fit at least four or five if it had to. What looked like a step down into the tub was actually a seating ledge built into to framing of the tiles. There were Amber columns surrounding the deep tub and reaching up into the arched ceiling of the chamber.

Jareth was already drawing the water, and it filled quickly as there were four swan head faucets. He cast a look over his shoulder and saw with some measure of delight that she was trying not to stare at his backside. "Well, don't keep me waiting Sarah. Take off your robe and join me." He sat down as the water filled. Establishing his position as lord and master, at least in his own mind, he watched her disrobe.

Sarah unfastened the robe, let it fall off her and tried to look as casual as she could. "I've never seen a bath like this. What is your bath like at…home?" She said as she moved toward the sunken tub. Sarah was trying to behave as if this were perfectly normal, disrobing a bathing with a man who was really still a stranger to her.The blush on her cheeks told another story.

Jareth let his head rest on the rim of the tub, the waters stopped almost as soon as he did. "Much like this one. We Fae are fond of luxury, and expect it in all our homes." He held out his hand as she stepped into the waters. "How **_hot_**do you like your water?"

"Do you do that naturally, or do you work at it?" she looked at him with trepidation avoiding the hand extended her way. "It's natural." He teased. "You bring out the best in me, my pet." He caught the worried look. "What is it, now?" he sighed in a long exhale.

"Jareth," Sarah bit her lower lip and her eyes shifted from left to right looking at their setting. She groaned slightly and began. "What am I to you?" She began to stammer. "I mean … what… is my status in …your household?"

Mismatched eyes watched her with a feral precision, the game was about to start and he intended to extract his pound of flesh as she'd called it as often and as deeply as he could for as long as possible. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Sarah." He drawled.

She swallowed her pride. "You said last night…it was for all intents and purposes…our…wedding night. That Oberon had more or less…in effect married us." She could not meet his eyes, not in the cold light of day. "Does that mean I'm your...wife?"

"Wife, a sweet term…for mortals." There was scorn and condescension in his tone. "You are now in the Fae world Sarah, not all is as you've know it." He stated coyly. He faced her with lies on his lips, glad that the cord was in the other room. Sarah looked down, trying not to feel so naked. He had not expected her reaction to upset him, yet he found himself distressed at her dismayed disappointment. A deep sigh issued from the Goblin King, "Look at your left hand." His voice commanded obedience. When she was looking at the long deep gash that went across the palm he placed his left hand over it. "You are my bonded mate, your blood flows in me and mine in you, my Lady, and you will bear my offspring." He could see that didn't say what she needed to hear. It was however as much as he intended to give her for the time being. "You are mine." His left hand now closed round hers, "And will be until the end of time." He had skirted the issue and not made mention of the word wife, he had not lied, but he had not told the truth entirely either. "I've told you before, what's mine, I keep."

Sarah looked up at him, "Thank you." She looked reassured if not at peace. Nevertheless she didn't look happy. There was a sad resolution in her demeanor, an attitude of acceptance of what could not be changed and must be lived.

With her hand captured in his, he pulled her closer in the swell of water. She resisted lightly, not out of stubbornness but out of shyness. "How long do you think it will be before you are no longer so shy with me?" He asked touching her and finding her bashful and withdrawn.

"You married a virgin, what did you expect?" She answered demurely. She looked away embarrassed.

"Point." He acknowledged. "So, do I please you Sarah?" The blush returned to her cheeks.

"You have to ask?" her voice was a low groan.

Jareth laughed; pulled her closer, "Not really, I can sense the changes in your …scent…" his eyes were happy, and danced with mischief. Her discomfort was enjoyable as was her innocent state. He would have great gratification in teaching her the ways to please him, he thought.

Sarah wrapped her arms around him more slowly than he'd enfolded her, "I thought you wanted me to scrub your back?" Her eyes shot wide open as his lips moved over the lob of her ear and began to move downward.

"Later," he said as he kissed her neck. "I'm busy now." His hands moved possessively over her. "I'm taking a mental inventory."

"Making sure all the parts of your_ **property**_ are accounted for?" She drawled in a low angry tone. Her voice dripped the sarcasm that she felt.

"That really pisses you off, doesn't it?" He sighed. "But Sarah, you are my property." He turned serious. "**_And what is mine, I keep_**. Have you any idea of how infuriating it was for me to have **_you think you could just dismiss me_**?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Morganna saw the change in the color of the scrying pool. "Trouble in Paradise!" She called to the Tribunal counci.

"Already?" Vivanne rushed back to the waters so quickly she nearly toppled in.

Emrys moved forward and turned his back. "Good Lord, you didn't say they were bathing!"

Morganna sighed, "Emrys, you are such a prude at times."

Vivanne winked at him, "Not at others. Eh my love?"

Emrys scowled at her, "Behave woman."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You want to talk about infuriating?" The soft voice went up two octaves and went icy. "How about you were suspending me over the bog of stench? Did you ever think of what the consequence of that could have been?" She pushed him back.

"Oh Sarah, I would never have let you fall, I kept watch over you the entire time you were in the Labyrinth. If Ludo hadn't of raised the rocks from the depths I'd have sent a landside to save you." He frowned. "Besides it was the **_dwarf_**that was supposed to go in the bog."

"Why?" Sarah snapped, forgetting the bath, forgetting the naked bodies and only remembering that she and her friends had been in what she perceived as danger.

"Because," Jareth glared and said hotly under his breath, " you kissed the little scab."

Sarah put a hand up to her ear, "Sorry, didn't quite catch that one."

"You kissed him, and after I'd warned him." As he finished, a wave of water hit him full force in the face. Mismatched eyes narrowed. One hand wiped the water from his face.

"You nearly made me stink forever because you were jealous of a dwarf?" As she finished a larger wave then the one she'd made washed over her, drenching her.

"You called him 'FRIEND'." Yet another wave crashed over the Goblin King, his long fair hair now dripped and lay plastered to his head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vivanne was sitting on the edge of the scrying pool, doubled up. She was laughing so hard she was now holding her sides. Oberon looked at his wife, "Don't say it!"

Her hand patted his arm, "I don't have to, dear." The others looked at the King and Queen of the Fae. Then back at the pair drenching each other and the bathing chamber.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"While we're on the subject;" Sarah's anger took him by surprise. "Who were all those decadent women at that crystal ball?"

"What women?" He grabbed her shoulders. "I saw but one."

"That's a lie! You danced with them, several of them. Flaunted them before me, and …and…" Sarah began to cry again. "I felt so out of place."

Jareth gasped. "No, you out classed them!" He pulled her close. "Sarah, you were and are fresh, young and pure… furthermore I never sang a love song to any of them." He groaned inwardly, somehow she'd done it again. Without even trying she had gotten the upper hand of the situation. He could have used her jealousy, but instead he was now comforting her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seth walked away from the Scrying pool. "Again?"

Vivanne was still lying helpless in laughter on the ground beside the pool. Morganna looked at the King and Queen who were now whispering to each other and laughing at a private moment of their own. Morganna smiled and looked back to the scrying pool.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth held her close, "I wanted you to be jealous… then, not now." He kissed her eyes, and then her cheeks.

"Hoggle was, and is my friend." She said, "But he's not the man I love. Then or now." Softly her hand caressed his unsure of what she was doing or how to do it.

Jareth looked about at the damages they had inflicted on the room. "Look what we did." He began to laugh. He wanted her mind off the crystal ballroom and its inhabitants. He wanted her mind away from the events that had brought her to the ball.

Sarah scrunched down in the tub beside him. "Do we have to clean it?" She asked in a frightened whisper thinking of Karen's reaction to such a mess.

"No," he leaned back again. "That's why there are servants. However, we should plan on doing something nice to thank them."

"Good thinking, your Majesty." She leaned back mirroring him.

They both looked at each other in the same moment and smiled. Jareth held his left hand out, she placed hers in his. He took a long breath and relaxed in what was left of the bath water. She did the same.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon with his Queen on his arm walked away from the scrying pool. "For now they are content. We leave them that way as long as we can. We have two more days in which to find the answers we seek." He looked at Morganna, "You may rest for now, my daughter. Your services will be needed later."

The High Queen looked at her husband with a knowing eye. "You are planning something." She stated.

"Always." He patted the hand on his arm. "This time beloved, it is not something against you."

"Good." She smiled sweetly. Oberon looked concerned. "We must deal with this backlash of protests."

Pellanor, who was standing near them, cleared his throat. "I regret to inform you, Sire, but a council of protesters is asking for audience."

Tatiana looked from the Provo Marshal to her husband. "A council of protestors? Who would have time to set such a thing up?" She frowned. "What are we to do?"

Oberon contemplated the situation. "Perhaps Vivanne was right; we should hold a celebration and invite all the protesters to it." He began to pull at this beard. "Yes, perhaps a party is just what we need."

The High Queen shook her head, remembering his idea of a party.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Good news, bad news.

They sat in the courtyard, with bubble wands and soap. Blowing bubbles into the breeze. Oberon looked at them, if one didn't know the history of these two; one would think they were just a nice young couple, courting and getting to know each other. Clearing his throat, the Fae King approached. "Good Afternoon, children."

They looked at each other, smiled and said in unison. "Good Afternoon, Father." And giggled madly after stealing looks at each other slyly.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha." The High King repeated in a mocking tone, and took a seat on the bench near where they were couched on the grass. It pleased him that the girl had used the 'familiar' in addressing him. He was pleased she was trying to make an effort to accept what had befallen her, fate wise. "Well, you've had one night in each other's company. What have you learned?"

"He**_ thinks_ **he owns **_me_.**" Sarah blew a bubble. "Oh and he's **_bossy_**."

"She knows I **_own_**, but she doesn't like it." He tried to blow a bigger bubble. "Really Sarah, it's much more fun my way." He produced three crystals and balanced them in one gloved hand making them spin. He made it look effortless.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Showoff." She scowled at the boy King, and then turned to the High King. "We are making an effort to get to know each other. Progress is slow, but there is progress. Although; I'm not really sure of this whole bonding thing and all, we're taking baby steps."

"Well that's good news…isn't it…." The Fae King smiled compationately toward the girl. "Children." His voice was steady. "WE have a problem." J

areth handed his bubble wand to Sarah, the crystal spheres disappeared. "What is it Father." He'd turned very serious.

"I had thought I had been most discrete, in dealing with your…case." He smiled down at Sarah. "However, we've received complaints about the bonding."

Sarah looked at Jareth who was cursing, and then to Oberon who remained calm. "What kind of complaints, from whom."

Jareth frowned; he knew what kinds of complaints. "Fae who find humans insufferable, Sarah. Fae are complaining about my claim to you." He turned to his father. "Why would anyone complain, no one wanted me. I was free to choose whomever and wherever I wished."

Sarah looked at him, how could anyone not want him. He was the most beautiful being she'd ever seen, with or without clothes on. Even when she thought she'd hated him in the Labyrinth, she'd wanted him. Realizing she was feeling outrage for him struck her as she pondered the thoughts running though her mind. She was insulted for him, she found.

"You tired to make how many a match for me? None of them would have…a Goblin King. They all look down on my subjects as being unworthy and the dregs of our society. What has changed?" Jareth was now pacing, and then came to a halt. Pain of rejection covered his features; it was a sight Sarah had seen once before on his face. "It's unthinkable that anyone would object to my claim on Sarah. You, yourself validated it! It does not affect the balance of power. My claim was and is valid." Sarah rose to her feet and moved to his side, she placed a hand on his arm. Jareth turned and took her into his arms, resting his head on hers. He closed his wounded eyes and took comfort from the young woman. "My claims are valid, and I won't rescind my claim." He muttered through gritted teeth.

Oberon watched and smiled. The young woman it seemed was more concerned about his upset at the moment then the reference to her once more as property. "Children," he called them back to where he sat. "What is done is done, what is said, is said. I am not taking back the bonding_, **even if I could**_. And I will not reorder time to satisfy some ill wind." he smiled down on them. "However, we are forced to entertain at this time, and that's the bad news. So, I am here to ask if you think you can behave at a … fête in your honor."

Jareth pouted. "If I have to, I will."

Sarah nodded, "We'll be good, Father." She was more complacent than the boy King, but she knew far less of what she would be facing. Oberon rose. "Tomorrow evening then, I've informed the royal houses that you are in seclusion until that time. I will have the proper garments sent to you come morning." He rose to his feet, "Enjoy your evening, children." In a colorful mist he disappeared.

"Now that; that's style." Jareth mused pointing to where the High King had been standing. He looked at Sarah seated beside him now on the grass of the courtyard. "See, he's still talking to us. Not that I care for the subject he raised, but he's still talking to us."

Sarah looked at him, "I want to ask you something, but I'm afraid of upsetting you." Her words were softly and soothingly spoken.

"Ask." He sighed; lying back in the soft grass. His face relaxed as he closed his eyes. "Ask me anything you wish to know."

"You said to Oberon just now that no one wanted you. Why did no one want you?" The question was asked softly.

"Because of what I am, Sarah. The Goblin King, the Collector of the unwanted." Rolling to his side he looked at her. Still peaceful but callous in his answer. "Some of the Fae think I've way too much contact with humans and other undesirables."

"Collector of the unwanted?" She asked grimacing at the title. "That sounds unpleasant. Who makes up these titles?"

Jareth sighed, "Sarah, for as long as our worlds have existed there has been unwanted on both sides. My kingdom gives them…the unwanted, sanctuary, safe haven and a place to be…well…productive if they wish to be."

Sarah reached out and brushed a stray hair from his eyes, "That sounds rather noble, and gallant."

"It didn't start out noble, Sarah. And it most certainly was not gallant! It started out with a Fae who wished away her child, and a human who followed suit." He caught the hand and pulled her down to him. "There have been several rulers of the Goblins Kingdom, Goblin and Fae alike, but only one master of its Labyrinth. Furthermore that one master would be _me_. I did what no one before me had ever done, and without taming what they refer to as the beast."

"I still don't see why you were refused." She blinked at him.

"You refused me." He reminded her. His tone had turned frostily aloof. "You don't fully accept me even now."

Sarah felt the old anger rise, and gave words to her resentment. "I was fifteen, and had a baby brother to rescue. You were distracting me from that. Moreover, we are not discussing me…" She sighed again, snuggling into his embrace as it was easier than fighting him off. "But how did it all start, this wishing away a child?"

"Our worlds intersect; touch here and there… or actually they sort of have portals…All except Avalon. Avalon is the only place that exists in both worlds at the same time, together and separately." He laughed, "Confused yet?"

"I think you're working at confusing me." She pointed out. "I really do want to know, to understand."

He sat up after taking his arms from her. "Goblins have existed since the dawn of time." He smiled, "Once they were a warrior race, exiled to the wilds of the Underground. They discovered they were able to move between the mists and pop in and out of your world. The world of man was like a playground for them."

"I've read a thing or two about your little friends." Sarah sat up and looked him in the eye. "They can be nasty when they wish without being provoked. The idea of them having a free run between both realms boggles the mind."

Jareth nodded, "So thought Oberon." He drew his knees up and braced himself against them as he continued. "Oberon was the one who set the Five known Kingdoms up as a buffer between the Fae world…and yours. We started out born in the mists between the two…Oberon likes to say we are the left over energy from the creation of the world at the beginning of time."

Sarah thought about the stories of creation she'd heard, and of the one Tolkien had written. "Makes sense." She admitted softly. "Go on."

Mismatched eyes looked off into the distance and became unfocused. "Oberon set up the Kingdom in the lands that existed…that were formed from the same energies that gave breathe to us. Each of the lands had their own unique features. One place seemed uninhabitable, totally inhospitable, and desolate. He gathered the entire goblin and sub-goblin races and gave them free reign of the place. At first there were Goblin Kings…and they instructed the race to build and establish themselves. These were warriors, and conquerors! They conquered the savage land given to them. The only thing they could not conquer was the living creature that was part of the Kingdom, the Labyrinth. So they did the next best thing, they co-existed."

"These history lessons have a point?" Sarah asked.

"Indeed." Jareth said. "As you pointed out they can be nasty little creatures just for the fun of it. Well…among the Fae…So can I. When Oberon suggested that I would be a good candidate to be Goblin King it was met with resistance. No youngster had ever been given a crown. Let alone an army of ruffians."

Sarah began to giggle, and then sputtered laughter as she fell over.

"It's not that funny." Jareth said piqued.

"I just got a mental image of you running around the Kingdom…a little kid playing King to a bunch of crazed Goblins! It's like Max in …Where the wild things are!" Sarah was hitting the ground with the flat of her palm. "Oh my God! I can see it!"

Jareth, letting go of his aggravated glare, smiled at the remembrance of his first days as King. "Well, yes…I suppose it does evoke merry and wicked thoughts." He laughed. "Oh I do love the Goblins." That admission got her attention. "I do, they are brave and fun and wicked and accepting…of me." He pursed his lips as he spoke. "Remember I told you my parents relinquished me to the care of the High King? Well what I didn't say was that …many other Fae felt there had to be something wrong with me…not them…that they would be so willing to give me away….You see, we don't reproduce as easily as mortals do… the price of longevity."

A darkness gathered in the green eyes of the young woman. "You mean to tell me, they were blaming a child… a child for the deficiency in two adult Fae?" her words came out in an angry growl. He nodded silently. "That sucks!" she spat out.

"That about sums it up." He agreed. "I will say that I was always treated well by the High King and the High Queen. They could not have treated me more like a son if I'd been their own flesh and blood. Others in the court didn't always treat me as well, and I was not always very…loveable."

"Still!" Sarah protested. "To be blamed for what your parents did…"

"Sarah, be honest. Does it not also happen in the world of man?" He almost seemed to be defending the other Fae.

Sarah remembered the words said so she'd over hear, words against her mother's chosen profession. "That it happens in either world does not make it right, Jareth."

"Right, no," he agreed. "But it does happen."

Sarah began to put two and two together and was not at all happy with the sum they were tallying. "Wait, you mean to tell me… the fact that your parents gave you up to be raised by Oberon is one of the reasons no Fae wanted to …. Make a match with you?

" Jareth sighed. "That's it in a nutshell as they say in your world." He muttered to himself. "Always liked that phrase."

Sarah frowned deeply, her eyes dark with annoyance at the race of beings she was now forced to live among. "Fae…. What a crock! The Fair folk!" She stood up. "You were the victim and they made you the…." She sputtered. "The…."

"Villain?" he suggested. His word stung and she looked down at him.

"Jareth, it's not the same thing! You were a little kid when they did that to you…and a man fully grown…"

"Nearly fully grown." He interjected carefully. Sarah drew a long breath. "There's a big difference in them thinking you a villain, and my thinking you one."

He stood up. "Is there? The rejection feels the same."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seth was at the scrying pool, keeping watch while Morganna got some rest and food. He wore a fiendish smile as he watched the two sparing with words.

"You look far too pleased, Fisher King." Vivanne said as she came towards him.

"They have so many delicious issues." Seth admitted. "Theirs will never be a complacent relationship."

"They will never be bored." The Lady of the Lake said as she placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "But you should not take such glee in their predicament; it does not speak well for you."

Seth watched as she walked away, and then looked back at the pool. 'Perhaps it will show them they are not well matched.' He listened to the words being passed back and forth.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah stomped her foot, "Jareth! That's not a fair comparison. I was a kid! They were not."

Hurt now, open and festering showed on the handsome features. "Your actions hurt far more! You were far closer to my age than they. You rejected me!" He turned his back on her. "After all I did for you, you rejected me."

"All you did for me?" Sarah grabbed hold of his sleeve and spun him around to face her. "All you did for me?" The sarcasm dripped from her utterances. Sarah poked him in the chest with her index finger. "Let me tell you something buster! YOU are not the only person to feel rejection!" She began to back him up. "My mother left me… for an actor! My father married a woman he had never even introduced me to! Kids at school were not allowed to invite me to parties and sleepovers because my mother was an actress! My mother had a fit when you picked me to dance with instead of her! You're so tied up in your own world of self pity you have no idea of what others suffer! Well you know what? I WISH YOU COULD SPEND TWENTY FOUR HOURS LIVING MY LIFE!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seth laughed waved a hand at the pool and said loudly. "Wish granted."

Even as the words spilled from her lips Sarah knew it was the wrong thing to say, and the wrong place to say it. There was a flash of light, and a whirlwind vortex. Both she and the young Fae King were caught up in the vortex and then vanished from the private garden. Seth was still laughing when the other members of the tribunal came rushing over. The pool had sent out fire, and smoke.

Oberon growled at the Fisher King. "What did you do?"

Seth calmly looked at the High King. "I granted Sarah a wish."

Vivanne held a hand up to the High King, hoping it would calm him down. "What kind of wish?" She was speaking calmly and softly, in spite of the rage she was feeling.

"For twenty four hours they will live each other's life." Seth said with a sadistic grin.

Oberon locked his jaw. "What gave you the right to grant any wish, let alone one of such magnitude?"

The Fisher King lowered his eyelids till his eyes were but slits. "It is within my rights to grant a wish here and there."

Oberon pointed to the pool. "They are in seclusion! And they were under my protection, Fisher King." The rest of the tribunal held their breaths; the High King was not one to anger. Seth shrugged. "It was an opportunity I could not refuse."

Morganna looked at the scrying pool. "Where did you send them?"

Seth laughed, "To live each others life for one day. She will be the Goblin King for twenty four hours, and he will be a mortal."

Oberon staggered back, "You took his powers?"

"No," said the Fisher King. "His powers are still with his body. I merely exchanged the spirit inhabiting that body." He began to snicker. "I can just see his face when he wakes up as a girl."

Morganna turned to the High King. "Oh, no…"

Oberon pushed past the Fae holding him back, gripped the front of the tunic worn by the Fisher King and growled. "Release them from that spell."

Seth looked up into the angry face, smiled tranquilly and serenely said. "_**What's said, is said**._"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

**Sarah's day as Goblin King.**

The sick feeling that had come as she'd been spun around by the vortex passed. Or at least she was not spinning anymore. Now she lay on her stomach, flat on what seemed to be hard flooring. She raised her head, and blinked her eyes several times. Slowly the room came into focus, and Sarah recognized where she was. It was the throne room of the castle beyond the Goblin City. Bringing a hand to her face, she realized something else. She was now wearing leather gloves. Sitting up she looked at the hair hanging in her eyes, and yelped softly. Where there should have been long stands of thick raven now hung soft fine blond strands.

Sarah fought hard to remember her last words, and then groaned. She had said them again, the words that would cause her more problems than any other words could. She had used what the Goblins had called 'her right words', and now she was paying the consequences of having used them. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts she raised herself up off the floor. Looking down she became aware of everything about the body she was wearing. That was the only way she could think of the situation, she was wearing someone else body.

A rush of little bodies entering the room and gathering round her took her mind off the problem at hand. One little goblin attached himself to the boot on her leg and began hugging the leg and fawning over her.

"You're back," the creature kept mumbling joyously.

Looking down out of Jareth eyes, Sarah gazed at the little thing and said. "So it would seem"

Other Goblins came in and if they gave any notice to their King being there they didn't show it.

Sarah, with the Goblin attached to her leg moved toward the throne and took a seat. She wondered what the hell she was supposed to do. She had no idea of how the Goblin King spent his time when he was not pestering some poor girl running the Labyrinth. She looked down at the Goblin hugging her boot, his boot… the boot, and wondered what to do next.

In a corner goblins were fighting over some scrape of clothe or something, making a large commotion and being cheered on by on looking goblins. Sarah put the gloved hand to her eyes and groaned. Rasing the boot she spoke to Goblin still hanging on. "How long has things been like this?"

"Like this?" He asked surprised he was even being spoken to and not launched with a kick of the boot.

"Like this, a mess." She said calmly finding it strange to speak and hear his voice when she heard her own in thoughts.

"A long time." The little creature said eyes darting to and fro, expecting to be launched.

"Why?" The girl leaned the King's body closer to the goblin who backed up a tad.

"I don't know…Sire."

Sarah leaned back in the throne. "This place is disgusting." She stated. "Does the entire castle look like this?"

"You don't let us in the entire castle." The little gobbling hugging the boot said a bit too quickly then slapped hands over his mouth.

Sarah felt the quirk of a smile at the corner of her lips, his lips. "You have a name?"

The Goblin nodded. "Milo, Sire."

"Come here, Milo." Sarah patted the arm of the throne.

Timidly the little goblin crawled up the arm and sat down, he looked into the eyes of his King and gulped. "Are you going to hurt me, Sire?"

"Not at this time." Sarah promised. "I want you to do something for me."

Adoration shown on the face of the little Goblin; gazing at her with large round eyes. "Anything."

Sarah smiled, and felt what it was like to have adoring subjects. "Let's get the others attention, so I only have to give the order once." She placed fingers to her lips and let go a sharp shrill whistle. All the Goblins in the room halted in what they were doing and all eyes went to the throne. "Get your little hinnies over here." She ordered. "This throne room, does it look alright to you?"

"Yea."

"Sure."

"Looks like it always does."

She listened to the answers and frowned, seeing that her frown had more effect than words she shook her head, placed one long leather clad finger along side her nose. "Looks like hell to me."

One Goblin looked around and said suddenly. "Looks like Hell?"

"What a mess," another said.

"Bad, bad, bad." Another said.

"Is this the way you want your throne room to look, you want your King surrounded in filth?" Sarah kept the scowl and tried to sound more than exasperated.

One of the larger Goblins in the room piped up with a sharply stated. "It never bothered you before."

Sarah glared at him, "Well it bothers me now." Standing up she shouted. "Get this mess cleared up, now!" She watched as nearly a hundred goblin bodies flew into motion. She had placed a hand on the little one at her side. "Stay Milo. I want to talk to you."

Milo moaned. "Why, you never wanted to talk to me before, just kick me off your boot."

"And still you come back for more." Sarah observed.

Milo scratched his little head. "We loves the King we do." He said at last.

"And the King loves you." Sarah said remember how Jareth has spoken of the Goblins. She looked at Milo and snickered. "Milo, how do I spend my day?"

The little goblin blinked a few times, trying to understand the question. "This is a test?" He asked. "You said there would be tests…."

Sarah found she liked the little creature. "Yes, Milo, it's a test. How do I spend my day?"

"Having fun?" he asked then shook his head. "You do what you always do."

Not wanting to alert the horde cleaning to the quandary, she sighed. "I see."

Milo inched forward. "Wrong answer?"

Sarah nodded, sadly.

Milo thought harder, "King does lots of things. Sees subjects, answers questions, gives orders, eats, sings, dancing… and takes care of goblins." Milo said thoughtfully.

Sarah turned in the throne. "Sees subjects?"

"When they have problems."

She looked about. "I see them here?"

Milo watched as the years of discarded garbage was being hauled away by other Goblins. "Yes." He looked at the King. "You use to be more…careful I think is the word…then one day… you threw your hands up in air and said you gave up."

Sarah felt a pang, "He gave up… stopped caring… oh the poor dear…"

Milo blinked. "Sire?"

The eyes, mismatched looked at the Goblin. "That was wrong of me." She said. "We'll make things better again."

"Better?" Milo was not sure what that meant.

"Milo, do you like all the garbage around the throne room? I mean does your house look like this?"

"No," the Goblin admitted. "My house is not nearly so grand."

Sarah laughed, at the sound of the Kings laugh all the Goblins in the room laughed. Sarah found herself laughing all the harder. She looked at the goblins working at clearing up the mess that had taken years to make. "Let's put this place back in order." She nudged Milo. "Want to go help your friends?"

Milo leaned toward her and whispered. "I'd rather sit here and talk with you."

"Thank you, Milo."

"Thank you sire." The goblin smiled, enjoying a moment of being important to the King.

Sarah wondered what Jareth's reaction was going to be. She had effectively come in and taken over his castle and goblins with but one order. She tapped her nose again. She wondered if she had the Kings powers of magic. Taking a long breath and releasing it slowly she flicked her wrist and thought to herself. 'crystal from the air.'

The look of wonder on the Kings face was reflected in that of the little goblin seated on the arm of the throne. The King raised the crystal and smiled softly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon had reset his scrying pool to find both the King and the Girl. When he found Sarah, in Jareth's body, he was surprised to find her seated comfortably in the throne. He was even more surprised when he heard her order the Goblins to clean up the mess in the throne room. Then seeing her produce a crystal, he turned to his queen. "She learns."

"She's a quick study." The Queen said

The High King looked back at Seth who was now nursing his bruised ego. "Perhaps the young fool did us a favor."

"Walk a mile in my shoes?" Asked the Queen.

Oberon nodded. "This may be the best thing that could happen to them."

Morganna whispered softly. "What if…there's a …summons?"

The High King gave the matter thought. "Then young miss Williams will see and experience first hand what it's like to be The Goblin King, Collector of the Unwanted."

"She's mortal." Vivanne protested. "She should not have to experience what even we Fae dread."

Emrys, who had been silent up to now, spoke up. His voice was clear and steady. "Why? Why should she not understand the work the man she is bonded to does?" He walked toward the scrying pool carrying his cup of tea. "I say if a summons comes, she should answer it. See how it is from the other side of the wish."

Vivanne looked at her lover. "Beloved, that's viscous."

"No, that's life." The old man stated firmly. "She needs to know why Jareth is the way he is. It will make her stronger for what is to come."

Seth fumed sitting at the table. This was not what he had thought would happen. He had wanted to …what? He had wanted to punish both Jareth and Sarah. Now it seemed to be going in a direction he had never intended.

Morganna looked over at Seth, and then whispered to the High King. "Father, you'd better have words with him, he's sulking."

Oberon left the discussion at the scrying pool and moved toward the Fisher King. "You are disturbed?"

"This is not going the way I wanted it to." He sulked. Looking up at the High King he admitted. "I didn't think it out, I just acted on impulse."

"You've done that a great deal in your life, Seth." Oberon took a seat opposite his childe. "Why are you so angry, and at whom?"

Seth shrugged. "I wish I knew." He sighed. "I agree with Emrys, if a summons comes Sarah should answer it."

"I too agree." Oberon said. "Seth, impulsive or not, you may have done them a great favor."

Seth, repentant looked to the High King. "Sire…Father…I think I shouldn't watch them any longer… I act on impulse."

Oberon stood, "No, Seth. You need to watch." He motioned the young man to follow him. "You need to take responsibility."

Morganna looked at the young man following the High King.

The High Queen looked at Oberon, "And if a summons comes?"

"Then the girl answers it with the Goblins. We watch, unless we are needed or called, we do nothing." Oberon instructed. "Those who are not assigned to watching the scrying pool, get back to the work of finding out what Sarah Williams is!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Milo looked at the Kings face. "You… look different." He commented softly so not to offend.

"How." Sarah turned the Kings face to the little goblin.

Milo seemed to be hard at thought. "Like you were before."

"Before?"

Milo moved off the arm of the throne and suddenly clung to the King. "Before you gave up."

Sarah found it had to swallow. "Things are going to be better again, Milo. I promise."

The little goblin looked up and blinked, teary eyed. "You bring girl to be with us now?"

Sarah smiled. "Yes," she snickered. "I bring girl to be with us."

"Promise?" He begged.

"Of course." Sarah then looked at the working horde of Goblins. "How about a little music while we work." She stood up and began to sing a silly song from her childhood. The Goblins it seemed knew the words as well and joined in. From somewhere the castle walls began to ring with music. Sarah, in Jareth's body began to dance as the goblins cleaned the throne room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon had gone to the far end of the scrying pool. "My boy, where are you?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

**Jareth's day in Sarah's body.**

Jareth lay still, hopeful that would make the dizziness and nausea pass. When he felt the world stop spinning he slowly raised his head and frowned. What the deuces was he doing in Sarah's dorm room? Where was Sarah, and why did he feel so strange?

Pulling himself up to his knees he looked down, gasped and stared. He was dressed in a skirt and blouse, and the gloves that covered his hands were no where to be seen. It was at that moment he noticed the long dark hair that hung in his face. Muttering a few well chosen curse words he pulled himself up and stumbled over to the mirror. He stared for a moment then growled. "This is not a funny joke."

Quickly the ungloved hands covered his mouth; the sound of Sarah's voice jolted him. He moved to sit down on the bed. Looked at the mirror again and groaned. He thought back, to the moments before the vortex had captured them. What had happened? They had argued, well they did that a lot…but what had happened? Sarah had said something…what was it? Then he remembered it seared his mind like a hot poker.

"_**You're so tied up in your own world of self pity you have no idea of what others suffer! Well you know what? I WISH YOU COULD SPEND TWENTY FOUR HOURS LIVING MY LIFE!**"_ Falling back on the bed Jareth closed the eyes of the body he was now trapped in. 'I really must take that power out of her hands.' He thought to himself. 'I can't have her making irresponsible careless wishes all willy nilly.'

How long he lay on her bed he was not sure. Rising up he moved to the mirror. "Father if you are watching, now would be a good time to acknowledge." The mirror fogged and the face of Oberon, wearing an amused grin appeared. Jareth in Sarah's body, crossed his arms but it was not the same and the High King snickered. "So glad to give you amusement. Now get me out of here."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." Oberon stated flatly. "It was not my spell."

"Then get who ever did this to…" The man in the girl's body halted. "Father, did Sarah do this?"

"Let us say she had help along the way." Oberon was not about to give Jareth more information than he needed.

"What do I do now?" Jareth sighed.

"You walk a mile in your Sarah's shoes." Oberon suggested gently. "She wanted you to live her life."

"Where is she?" He sounded worried. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine. She's in your body, in your castle, giving orders to your goblins." Again the amusement was back on the face of the High King.

"She's what?" Jareth on the other hand was not so amused. "She's giving orders?"

"Yes," Oberon snickered. "She does a fine impression of you, my boy."

"She's sitting on my throne and giving orders?" He now barked. "I won't have it! How dare she? Who gave her the right to pretend to be me?"

The High King narrowed his eyes at the Goblin King imprisoned in the girl's body. "You will live her life for one day, and she will live yours."

Fear shot though the Goblin King. "What if there's a summons? She won't know what to do! She's just a girl!"

"On the contrary." Oberon said carefully. "The girl does not have sawdust for brains, my boy. She's been asking discreet questions and getting information on how to carry on with your duties. Including what happens when a summons comes."

Jareth almost smiled. "She has?" He lifted fingers, naked fingers at that, to what were not his lips. "Well, I'll be." He sounded full of pride and thrilled at the news.

Oberon cleared his throat, once he had the attention of the other he spoke. "You will live in the mortal realm for twenty-four hours. Without powers, mind you, those are with your body. You will function during this time as Sarah Williams. We will be watching, if you need us…for any reason."

The person in Sarah Williams' body sighed. "I'll call." As the mirror darkened, Jareth turned walked over to the door and turned the lock. "When hell freezes over." He snapped. He sat down on the bed. "I'll just stay here in this room for the next twenty-four hours, that should be easy enough. He looked at the body he was stuck with for. While it pleased him to look at it from the vantage point of his own body, it was quite another thing to be looking out **_her_** eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon looked at Morganna, "I think I should send you to lend a hand. You are use to the world of man having lived there as a student. Perhaps you could show our boy King the ropes?"

Morganna laughed. "He would never listen to me! I'm a female."

Oberon cocked his head to one side. "Are you suggesting that Jareth is…what is the word… ah yes, a sexist?"

"Does the sun rise in the east?" Vivanne asked.

"Does the cock crow at dawn?" Emrys added.

Oberon looked around the group. "You all feel this way?" Everyone gave silent agreement to the statements. He tapped his chin. "Morganna, I do need you to go there. If left to his own devices he'll just sit in that room, he'll learn nothing." He took the hand of the redhead. "I need you to force him to see what Sarah lives."

"For you, my Father, I would crawl though a field of crushed glass." Morganna simpered.

The High Queen cleared her throat. "That will not be necessary!"

Morganna blushed, "Sorry." She looked toward the scrying pool. "Good thing for Jareth that I have experience at that school." She turned, and the Glamour of Morgan Dru appeared. "Wish me luck."

"Luck!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth lay on the bed and glared at the ceiling. When he heard the lock being turned he snapped to attention. A moment later when Morgan sauntered in he glared at her. "What do you want? Get out of here." He ordered.

Morgan laughed in Sarah's face. "It's my room as well, Williams." She said loud enough to be heard in the halls. Then she closed the door, and took a seat on her own bed. "How the mighty have fallen."

"This is not funny, Morganna!" Jareth snapped in frustration. "It's damned uncomfortable! Not to mention it's an outrage."

"Uncomfortable?" The Fae woman toyed with him. "In what way?"

"It's one thing for me to toy with Sarah and her body, using it; it's another for me to be inside it, using it…." He actually blushed. "It's indecent, and obtrusive!" he rolled off the bed. "There are things about a girls being men should not know."

Morgan rolled her eyes, "You are such a sexist pig."

"I am not." He said defensively. "I just have a deep sense of right and wrong…and this." He waved down at the shapely body, "This is wrong."

Morganna shrugged. "Well right or wrong, if you don't grab your books we'll be late for the lecture we sighed up for and we need it for the credit." She rose and grabbed her own books. "Get the lead out, Williams."

"I'm not leaving this room." Jareth crossed Sarah's arms. "She does not need the credit, she's not returning here."

"You so sure of that?" Morganna tried to make it sound very threatening. "Grab that book and let's go…bitch!"

Jareth grumbled, and realized he was backed into a corner. "Fine. I'll attend the blasted lecture." Morganna stopped at the door. "Shoes, Williams….I'm the odd one, remember?"

Jareth looked down at his feet, or rather Sarah's feet. "Shoes? Where are they?"

"Under her bed." Morganna laughed cruelly.

Jareth reached under the bed, found a pair and donned them. Morgan rolled her eyes but thought, 'Let the sod wear heels, and teach him what being a girl is really like.' She linked arms with the Fae in Sarah's body and said. "Come on, already!" The walk over to the lecture hall was torture for Jareth. He wondered why in the world would a woman put up with this. He glared at his shoes when they were seated and toyed with the idea of kicking them off.

"Don't." Warned Morganna, knowing his thoughts. "You take them off and your feet will swell and you'll never get them back on."

"Why wear them?" he snapped. "Because men like them." She answered. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon looked from his boots to the fashionable shoe worn by his Queen. "Do those hurt?"

"Darling, I gave up trying to impress you with foot wear centuries ago." She mused.

"Really?" he shrugged. "I never really gave your feet much notice."

Emrys looked toward Vivanne who was splashing her bare feet in the scrying pool. "I prefer my women with bare feet." He mused, and was rewarded by a sweet smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The lecture hall darkened and the instructor began a long and boring litany. Morganna was busy taking notes, and Jareth was sitting back trying not to be bored. Someone behind him leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Hey baby, how about coming back here and learning something worth wild?" A hand rolled over Sarah's shoulder, moving down to her breast.

Jareth's eyes opened wide as the hand got closer to the breast. He turned and punched the boy in the nose. "Back off buster, this girl is spoken for."

The boy with the bleeding nose fell back. "A simple no would do, bitch!"

Morganna giggled and laughed helplessly into her hand, trying to cover it with a cough. Jareth with Sarah's eyes glared at her. He vowed quietly to himself to make the Fae woman pay for such insolence.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

Sarah in the guise of the Goblin King was seated comfortable in the King's private dinning room. Milo was right, there were no Goblins in the rest of the castle. And the rooms were elegantly appointed. The serving staff of the castle appeared to be other Fae races, Elves mostly. Dinner was served and the servants stood back or left the room altogether. "So this is what it's like to be the King." She muttered. "Damned lonely."

Sarah could not imagine the years of eating alone, of having one to talk to during meals. She gave thought to how it had been at home, with Toby, and Katie. No wonder Jareth had wanted to keep Toby and name the child his heir. He was lonely.

The meal was beautifully prepared and presented. It tasted like nothing Sarah had ever eaten and she enjoyed every last morsel. Looking at the wine glass that had been poured, she toyed with the idea of drinking it down, but passed. The last thing the Kingdom needed was a tipsy King, and she had little or no experiences with wines, mortal or Fae. Instead she sipped from the clear crystal goblet containing water. It was cool, and tasted slightly flavored… she grimaced for a moment when she knew what the flavor was… Peach. After a few sips she found it was not all that offensive.

In the quiet, Sarah had time to take a good look at how the King lived. The room was beautiful, without being flamboyantly over-elaborate. The terracotta walls were kept free of ornamentations and looked far more regal for it. The only real ornament in the room was the beautiful crystal chandelier over the dining table. Because she had the time to take notice she was impressed by the fact that Jareth actually showed not only good taste, but refinement.

When she'd eaten her full, Sarah walked down toward the King's private study. The body knew the way, and she just followed. Hidden in the very fibers of the body were secrets of this man's existence. The study was masculine, no doubt about it. Leather and wood and first editions. Maps of the world, from different centuries were on the wall, adoring it. There was a large window with no covering, letting in the loveliness of the Labyrinth night. Sarah moved around the desk, looking at the top, littered with correspondences that had yet to be answered. Also on the desk was a journal bound in leather, this caught and kept her attention. Picking it up, she moved to one of the fine leather wing backed chairs. There was a bell cord beside the chair, she pulled it and moments later a uniformed footman entered. "Could you bring a decanter of water? The same kind as was served with dinner I think." She said nonchalantly.

The footman was surprised by the mild manners but knew better than to give it physical notice. "Of course, Sire."

Sarah opened the volume, reading the words of the man whose body she was occupying. The water was delivered, and a glass poured and served to her. She thanked and dismissed the servant. At first reading the words seemed impersonal; the words at the beginning of the book were years before she knew of him. She leafed though the book, and was ready to discard it when she found something that arrested her. Her name, in bold letters. She looked at the date on the entry, disturbed that it was nearly a year before the fateful night she'd wished Toby away. He had said he'd been watching her, but seeing it written out in black and white made it genuinely factual.

His first entry was just her name, boldly inscribed with a tiny little sketch of her face. Sarah looked up from the book, nervously. She read his first entry about her. '_**Have just seen an angel. Sweet child whom no one understands. She's so lonely, just as I am lonely.'**_ She looked at the date again. The entry was at the time she'd entered high school. She'd felt alone and forsaken. She read how he had happened on her as he had followed a sad and lonely scent in the air. How he had been pulled out of his realm by the scent, he had watched her reading a little book to her dog in the park. She had begun to act out the parts of the book. He wrote of how he had ventured close enough to see what it was she was reading. He was surprised and pleased to find it was a book about him and his Kingdom.

She read how he watched her day after day. How her life reminded him of his own. Then she read the words. '_**I am hopelessly in love with the human child. I can not bear to see her in pain any longer. I am giving her the gift of the power of words.' **_ He had watched her and listened to her practice the words of her little story book, and now he intended them to come to life for her. He intended to come to her, sweep her off her feet and carry her away to be with him always. Where they neither of them would ever be lonely again.

Sarah put the book down in her lap. "He came for me… he really came for me, not Toby." She said aloud. She read on.

'_**She's here! I can not believe my luck! She's here.'**_ Jareth had written, just moments after he'd left her on the windswept hillside. He was giddy and overjoyed. He had plans to give her an adventure much like the one she'd been reading and play acting out. He was confident by the time she reached the inner walls of the Labyrinth, she'd be ready to give up and accept his offer of a happy life.

Sarah laughed. "Oh Jareth, you foolish boy!" she remembered the first hours in the Labyrinth itself.

'_**She's in the oubliette! I can not believe it! She made it that far, what an amazing young woman my Sarah is!**_' Sarah read how he had sent Hoggle to go lead her back to the beginning of the Labyrinth so she could start again. He had wanted her to be confused and yes, just a little frightened so he could play the hero. The next entry was not nearly as sweet.

'_**The little witch! She said my Labyrinth is a…piece of cake. Of all the nerve! She sorely tests my patience! I took two hours back from her; let's see how she likes that!'**_ This tirade was followed by praising the girl for pushing on, and even for getting the dwarf to pull a bit of his own weight.

Sarah sipped the peach water, and read on.

'_**I've changed my mind, I'm not going to let her finish the Labyrinth…I've given a peach to the dwarf to give to her. One bite and she'll belong to me and the Labyrinth forever. I shall give her the dreams she's always wanted and yet feared so. I adore her, and can not be without her.'**_

The next entry wrenched her heart. '_**I should never have allowed the Goblins to keep watch over her. They have made a mess of things, bringing Toby here. He's a delightful child, and I find myself very attached to him. And now I can never send him home. He too has eaten of Fae food. I shall keep him and raise him as my own. I shall be his father, and Sarah will be his mother. We shall be what none of us have had yet. A family.'**_

'_**Hoggle gave the peach to Sarah, I'm going to throw her a ball. I've created a special ball room just for her to show her my love. Once I've sung my Fae Song to her, held her in my arms and given her my heart she will be mine forever.'**_

Sarah felt the cords in her throat go taunt.

'_**All is in ruins!'**_ he wrote next. _**'She was in my arms, looking like a bride, a Queenly bride. We moved as one, and she was like part of my very soul for a moment or two. Then she became fearful. Of what I can not fathom. She ran off, left me standing there. She broke the spell of the room with one of m y own party chairs. All because of that stupid clock. I'm going to order all clocks to be destroyed!'**_

Sarah recalled the moment she'd picked up the chair and tossed it into the crystal walls, shattering the dream, or what she'd thought was a dream. "Oh Jareth." She whispered sadly.

'_**She's made it to my castle. I have but one chance left. I am going to offer her, her dreams again. I will not surrender the child. I will keep them both!'**_

Sarah could hear his words in the Escher room once more. "_**How you turned my world…you precious thing." **_Even at the moment he was fearful of defeat, he'd thought of her as precious.

'_**she…rejected…me…'**_ Sarah read the words and closed the book. She could not read more. "I had no choice." She said defensively. "I had to get Toby back home."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Emrys looked at Oberon. "You planted that journal so she'd read it." He accused.

"Guilt." Oberon said smugly.

The old wizard snickered. "To what purpose?"

"So she'd see his side of the story." The High King said calmly. "Hearing it from him is one thing….seeing it printed is yet another altogether with women."

"When did you become an expert on women?" Emrys teased.

"I'm not," the High King assured. "But one does not live as long as I without having learned a thing or two." He looked at the scrying pool; the energies were changing fast and furiously. "A summons comes. Let us see how well she walks in his shoes now."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah heard the alarm go off and she dropped the book in her hands, stood up and went to the door. A horde of little bodies came her way, "What is it?"

"A child, Sire. A child is wished away." One of the larger Goblins said with a wide grin.

Quickly Sarah searched the collective memories in the King's body. "Go prepare the portal, I will be with you directly." She ordered in her most kingly voice. She shut the door and concentrated, a moment later she exited dressed in the Royal Regalia of the Goblin King. She was escorted to the portal by a pair of goblins from the throne room. Milo was no where to be seen, and she thought it best not to ask after him.

One of the larger Goblins came to her side. "We know that it's a little girl, but Sire, she seems to be the one wishing herself away."

"We'd best see what this is all about, can't have mortals wishing themselves away on whims, now can we?" Sarah impersonated the King well. She looked at the portal and the Goblins already filing though, "Don't frighten the child!" she warned.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon looked at Emrys. "Do you remember what he was like when he first became Goblin King?"

"He was just like that." Emrys marveled.

"She's drawing on the very memories in his muscles and bones." Oberon observed. "Clever girl…she'll make a fine Goblin Queen."

Emrys gave his old friend a sideways glance. "He claimed her as property. They are only joined because you intervened."

"I have faith that Jareth will see reason." Oberon stated firmly.

"Jareth and reason in the same sentence?" Emrys patted his friend's arm. "Oberon, really."

"Perhaps she can remind him of the way he felt when he took up the mantel."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah stepped though the portal, not bothering to try and become the King's owl form. It was something she felt she could not master. The Goblins were surrounding a child in a dark, dank room that looked more like a dudgeon. The little girl looked as if she were not long for the world, her clothes were dirty and her body looked malnourished. The Goblin King waved the Goblins back and knelt beside the child.

Vacant eyes blinked then focused slightly. A faint voice whispered. "You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King?"

Sarah nodded, and smiled at the child the same kindly smile Jareth had given her. "You called for us, child?"

The dirty little creature that had once been a human child didn't have the strength to raise her own head. "Take me away…please…"

Sarah looked about the cell, and then back at the child. "Yes." She lifted the child up. "I shall take you where no one will hurt you again." She looked at the goblins and nodded.

The largest of the Goblins blinked. "I remember when we did this before." The sound was almost reverent.

The little one in Sarah's arms looked up. "Please."

Sarah nodded. Stepped though the portal and called for a healer to be brought to the castle at once.

The healer was standing near the portal. "I'm here sire. Another abused child?"

"So it would seem." Sarah said handing the weak child over to the healer's hands.

"I'll report as soon as I've had a chance to give the child an examination." The healer walked off.

Sarah felt the heavy weight of the responsibility of Jareth's post. An Elf came forward with a cup of tea. Which Sarah took gratefully, as she began to pace. Milo appeared out of no where and flung himself at her booted leg, and hung on. Sarah looked down and smiled. "Hello, Milo."

"Hello King." Wide round eyes smiled back.

The largest of the Goblins closed the portal. "I hope the little one will be well again."

"Yes," Sarah nodded to him. "I do as well, poor little thing."

The Goblin shook his head. "I will never understand mortals." He walked away sadly muttering about beings who had such treasures and didn't appreciate them.

Sarah placed the tea cup on a tray that the Elf was holding. "I'm going to my study. Send the Healer to me if he returns." She looked down at Milo. "Care to come along?"

"You want a Goblin in the other parts of the Castle?" Milo asked in a shocked voice.

"If you promise to behave, and just keep me company." Sarah said gently.

"I promise." Came the devoted and affectionate reply.

Sarah smiled, "Hang on then." She walked with the Goblin attached to her boot. Arriving at the study, Milo crawled up into the king's lap and curled up contentedly as Sarah sat quietly in an armchair looking out the window at the Labyrinth night sky.

A tapping at the door later announced the arrival of the healer. "Sire, the child is resting. We've seen to her wounds and have given her some healing broth."

Sarah remained seated, motioned for the healer to sit in the opposite chair. Milo had fallen blissfully asleep in the King's lap. "What is your prognosis?"

"She will recover, for the most part." The healer took a seat. "The body will recover, we can hope for her mind. She is young and resilient."

"Have you learned anything about her, her name her history?" Sarah stroked the sleeping Goblin as one would stroke a sleeping cat.

"She is called Meggie." The healer produced a scroll for the King to read.

Sarah was pleased when she found she could read the words written in a Fae language. "A hostage taken in the civil unrest…" She handed the scroll back to the heal. "Taking children as hostages and brutalizing them! Barbaric!"

"War is war." The healer rose to his feet. "In a week, perhaps two, the child will be well enough for us to decide on her placement. I bid you good night, my King."

"Good night, healer." Sarah leaned back in the King's chair and let the tears for the poor children who were wished away fall.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

Morgan Dru howled all the way back to the dorm room. She could not believe that the Goblin King had resorted to brut force.

Jareth muttered about the ill treatment and what he intended to do once his powers were restored. "How dare that swine of a thug lay hands on my person…. Or Sarah's person… "

Morganna fell onto her bed. "I've never seen anything so funny."

Jareth glared at her with Sarah's eyes. "It's not funny."

Morgan Dru sat up. "No it's not, but girls like Sarah face that kind of stupid behavior by other students every day!"

Jareth snarled back. "Sarah has never had to endure that from anyone…I made sure of that."

"Yes, I'm aware." Morganna said mildly. "Sarah has been very lucky."

Jareth frowned. "Ok, so high heels and jerks go with the territory of being a young woman. Anything else."

The room phone rang. "Answer that would you?" Morganna said.

Jareth picked up the phone feeling like he was being trapped. "Hello, Sarah Williams speaking."

"Sarah, honey its dad. We didn't hear from you and wondered how are girl is." The voice on the other end said gently.

"Fine daddy." Jareth gulped. "I had a lecture, and forgot to call…I'm sorry."

Her father talked for a few minutes then her step mother got on the line asking if Sarah needed her to send anything up, or was she good until Thanksgiving? Just when the Goblin King thought the call was coming to an end Toby got on the line. Jareth was in shock for a brief second when he heard the little boy's excited voice. "Toby?"

"Sarah you sound funny." Toby said.

Jareth said, "I may be getting a cold." Carefully he spoke to the child, knowing he had a natural immunity to Fae Glamour. He listened to the boy talk about going to kindergarten and the rest of his exciting news. When the call ended part of the boy King ached and was troubled. He looked at Morganna. "She loves her family very much, and is loved in return by them." He sat on the bed. "I didn't think of what taking her away from them could do. How they would feel."

"And now?" Morganna asked quietly.

The King shook the head of the body he was occupying. "It's too late, Morganna. I could no more live with out Sarah than I could stop breathing."

"You could learn to share her."

"I'm not Hades." He said shortly.

Morganna walked to the door of their little bathroom. "It's your funeral, not mine."

Jareth frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed, you should do the same." Morganna called out.

Jareth would not have wanted to admit to Morganna that he'd watched Sarah sleep. "What does one wear to bed?"

The Fae woman came out of the bathroom in an oversized black tee shirt with a metal band's logo on the front. "Sarah's Jammies are under her pillow. I don't know where she picked that habit up."

Sleep didn't come easy for the King. He was lost in thoughts, and worries. If a summons came Sarah would have to answer it. He worried how that would affect her; it had be the hardest thing in the world for him the first time a summons had come. Now, centuries later it still bothered him, even if he didn't show it. He wondered how a fragile soul like Sarah would cope with the duty. He had planned on letting her see that side of his being gradually. She already knew how the wishing of children away happened from the human side, but the response. He was not sure how she was going to react to his world.

Morganna looked over in the middle of the night and found Jareth looking at a book of poems Sarah had written. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Couldn't." He passed the book to Morganna. "Have you read these?"

The Fae woman looked at the poems. "No." She passed it back. "Go to sleep." She turned over and faced the wall.

Jareth read the words, and then looked at some of the other books on Sarah's desk, including her sketch book. Sarah had a soul deep as the universe, he found. He looked at the picture hanging off the mirror of Sarah with her siblings, and vowed he would treasure her for the rest of their lives. "Morganna." He said quietly.

"What."

"I love her."

Morganna sat up and glared at him. "It's three in the morning! Now you decide you love her?"

"I've always known." Jareth said. "From the moment I first saw her…"

"So why don't you tell her?"

Jareth leaned back on the wall, "I made a real mess of things haven't I?"

"You could say that." Morganna pulled the blanket over her head.

"I just could not bear it that it was so easy for her to leave me." He moaned.

"Easy?" Morganna sat up, looking at him as if he had two heads. "Jareth, the girl writes poems to you, she draws you even when she does not mean to. She sees you in everything she does and she can sense when you're near. Easy for her to leave you? She never left you! She took her brother home, but her heart was left with you pal."

"Did you know I danced with her in England….when she went to see her mother?" Jareth smiled softly at the memory. "Every eye in the club was on us." He sighed. "She moved liked she and I had been dancing together for a lifetime."

"Go to sleep." Morganna moaned.

"Good night, Morganna."

"Good night!" she snapped.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon moved from the scrying pool, and looked at his wife. "He's a slow study, but he is learning."

"Let us hope his lessons are taken to heart." The High Queen said softly.

"I do hope so." Oberon looked tired. "I'm very fond of that boy, could not love him more if he were our own."

The Queen touched the arm of her husband. "The mortals have a saying; Love makes a family, not blood."

Oberon nodded. "Yes…sometimes they say wise things." He turned to Emrys. "Don't let Seth near the pool, he's done enough."

"Vivanne and I will keep watch, my King….go rest." The old wizard said looking over at the woman with whom he'd kept company and smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The beautiful light of dawn fell on the face of the sleeping King. Sarah in Jareth's body had slept in the chair, Milo still curled in his lap. As Sarah opened the eyes of the body she occupied she and yawned widely. She looked down at the Goblin asleep curled so close. It made her smile.

The castle was quiet, and she looked about the room to find it was peaceful and most pleasant. Her mind raced, she had answered a summons, and she had brought a child willingly into the land of the Labyrinth. There would be no one to run the course, no one to demand the return of the child. For little Meggie, the Goblin Kingdom was sanctuary. So many of the things that Sarah had thought about the Goblin Kingdom were changing at a speed she could not keep up with. She had never given thought of what kinds of children had been; dare she say it, rescued by Jareth. Now she had to rethink her point of view on the standpoint of the Goblin King.

Milo stirred and looked up with adoring eyes at the face of the King. "Good morning, Sire."

Sarah nodded. "Yes, it is, Milo." She leaned back and looked at the view of the land as it awoke. "It's a beautiful day indeed."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon and his Queen greeted the members of the tribunal that were still at the scrying chambers. He looked at the pool, and said. "I think we can take our eyes off them long enough to eat."

Tatiana moved to the table where Seth sat in a glum mood. "Morganna will keep Jareth in line." She mused.

Emrys moved to the table and sipped a goblet of water. "The girl adapts well to the duties of the Goblin King, as if by second nature."

Oberon looked up to find Elrond coming excitedly into the chambers, a scroll in his hand. "Sire, I think we have found our missing link!" He said spectacularly.

The High King held out his hand and began to read the scroll. "Where did you find this?"

The Elf King smiled smugly. "I recalled a cache of old scrolls from the days when we were free to walk the earth. A good number of them deal with the odd relations of our kind with the human race. And of young women who were wooed into the seduction of our beds."

"Good thinking, Elrond." Commented the High King as he read on. "Yes, this explains a good many things." He tapped his chin with long elegant fingers. "Yes, Elrond, you have given your King the ammunitions he needs."

The Elf King smirked, "I thought it might."

The High Queen looked at her husband and wondered just what was in the scroll. When He rolled it up without sharing she knew it was something he wanted to use at the ceremony later that evening. She sighed and let go her curiosity.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah breakfasted and again was struck by how lonely the life of the King must be. She could even forgive him the orbs here and there that kept track of Toby and herself. She looked in the one orb and found Toby playing quietly in a room with Katie. Just looking in on the tykes gave her peace; she could only assume it did the same for Jareth.

After the meal, Sarah rose from her seat and was headed toward the stairs that would take her back to the throne room when she nearly collided with one of the elf servants.

"Begging your pardon, Sire." The Elf bowed, "Your bath is ready."

Sarah froze. "Thank you." She hesitated, wondering where the bath was located and how she could get out of taking it." The Elf didn't leave, but escorted the body of the King toward his bed chamber.

Entering the room, Sarah felt like an interloper. The room was masculine, and well appointed, tastefully decorated and comfortable. The large carved bed looked inviting and that flustered the girl in the King's body. Next to the bed was a large orb that showed a constant vision of Sarah. The voyeurism disturbed her but only for a moment. More disturbing right now was the idea of undressing and bathing in the body of someone else. There were just things Sarah didn't want to know.

The Elf watched the King move toward the bathroom slowly. "Do you require help this morning, Sire?"

"No, that will be all for now, thank you." Sarah said keeping the tone of voice light.

Once the Elf departed she sat on a settee and took a deep breath as she began to undress the King. Trying not to look, she got into the bath and wondered if Jareth had any feelings about being inside her body…and whispered a grateful thanksgiving it was not her time of the month. That was one experience she didn't wish to share no matter what the High King thought. Picking up a sponge she lathered it up and began to scrub the body.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Emrys looked at the High King. "They have but a few hours left of the spell."

"Indeed." Oberon agreed.

"What do you think they have learned?" Vivanne asked as she took a seat on the arm of her lover's chair, dangling wet feet.

Oberon smiled. "Perhaps to appreciate who they themselves are and to appreciate each other for the unique person they are."

Vivanne sighed. "I'll wager the boy still thinks of Sarah as his…property."

"Perhaps he does." Oberon admitted. "I have to admit I sometimes think of my Queen as being a possession." He extended a hand toward the woman he was speaking of. "All men, high and low, think of their beloved as such."

The High Queen nodded, "Yes, and that in itself is one of the greatest weapons we women use."

Vivanne looked at her lover. "You think of me as a possession?"

The diplomat in the old wizard took over. "My dear Lady of the Lake, I think of you as my greatest treasure."

Placated she placed a kiss on his brow. "Well said, you old charmer."

Seth frowned, "This is not what I expected when I put the enchantment on them." He complained lightly.

Oberon looked with a long-suffering gaze at his childe. "What did you want to happen?"

The Fisher King shrugged. "I wanted them to fall on their faces. I like pointing out the frailties you know."

"My boy," the High King sighed. "In doing that, you also give them a vision of their strengths, separately and together."

"I wasn't trying to help them!" Seth protested.

"Unintentionally, you did just that…and perhaps better than my sticking them together in solitude." Oberon conceded.

Seth put his head in his hands. "Oh great."

The other members of the tribunal watched the Fisher King lament, and smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Curiosity got the better of Sarah, who ran her hands over the body she was in. It was firm, well trained and athletic. Toned muscles covered bones that were strong and well trained. She had to appreciate the man she was bonded to. He had taken care of himself over the years to keep fit. She admired his physical attributes, his quick and witty mind, and his sense of taste and style. Life with the man was going to be far from dull, and Sarah looked forward to getting to know the mind of the body she was a guest in.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

Jareth awoke from the little sleep he'd been able to get. HE had risen and went to the mortal bathroom and froze when he looked in the mirror. Sarah's face looked back at him. Jareth felt slightly uncomfortable with that. He missed his magic, the ability to change garments with a thought, or to change his appearance, his hair… He missed the magic, and wondered how did Sarah endure this.

He removed the bedclothes and tossed them aside as he stepped into the narrow shower allowed in the dorm room. He had spent years watching Sarah, there was not an inch of her he was not familiar with. He had no shyness about touching the body he was occupying. He loved the feel of Sarah beneath his touch. He loved the way her body responded to his touch, as she'd been made for him alone. Even now in the shower as he massaged the soap suds over her limbs, her skin reacted to the touch. Magic or no magic, he affected the woman. He smiled, making a promise to himself that he would bath with her often so she could enjoy his touch as much as he enjoyed touching her.

Morganna shouted into the bath irritably. "Whatever you're doing in there, hurry it up. I'd like to get a shower too you know."

Jareth wrapped Sarah's body in a towel and left the room giving Morganna a satisfied grin.

"Oh you pig." Morganna said as she moved past him. "She's not going to be happy knowing you….enjoyed her body…" She halted her stream of accusations and slammed the bath door.

Jareth snickered. "If I'm lucky, she's explored my body!" He called into the bath though the door. "If not, I'll have to invite her to do so once we switch back." He didn't quite catch what Morganna snapped back, and left the door to find something to wear.

He moved though Sarah's lingerie drawer, like a perverted voyeur. Placing several selections on the bed; and stood back to decide how to dress his Sarah Doll, as he was no thinking of her body. He picked a white satin set, and then went calmly to the closet to find an outfit to put on over the undies.

Morganna came out and found Jareth calmly sitting on the bed brushing the long hair she admired on Sarah. "You are too comfortable." She observed.

Jareth looked up and smiled. "Sarah's life is rather, calm."

"No, I mean you're too comfortable in her skin…." Morganna muttered.

Jareth stood up. "Show me what her day is like."

"We have to go to the Media center." Morganna pulled on her Goth garments and pinned her hair up. "We are supposed to take down the display today. The center is closed to the public and we'll be expected to get cleared out." She looked at the skirt and top Jareth had dressed his "Sarah" in. "Damn if you're taste is not the same as hers."

The two set out for the Media Center, when they came in there were already students working on dismantling displays. No one had touched Sarah's work, but her professor was standing there admiring the work again. He heard the girls approach and turned to smile at them. The instructor pointed to the large poster. "That's one of the finest pieces ever done by a first year. You've a real talent you do, girl."

"Thank you." Jareth said quietly for his Sarah.

The professor looked back at the poster. "Even now, I see so many things in this that I missed the first time." He studied the eyes. "Has your subject seen this work?"

Jareth nodded. "Yes, he has."

"And the gentleman's reaction?" The man looked at Sarah.

"He was and is pleased."

Morgana rolled her eyes.

"Just pleased?" The teacher snickered. "I'm rather surprised that's all."

"Why?" Jareth in Sarah's body asked.

"Well Miss Williams, it's the insight of the depth of the man that is so moving…If I were this man, I'd be more than just pleased. I'd be moved down to my soul. You see so much of this man, his light and his dark side." He looked over at the person he thought to be Sarah. "How long have you been in love with this man?"

Jareth turned and looked at the teacher, then looked back at the poster. Sarah loved him. "We have loved each other for years." He said truthfully.

The professor smiled. "Then are congratulations in order?"

Jareth sighed, "Yes I rather suspect they are."

The man standing beside the artist smiled. "I hope you'll both be very happy."

"Thank you." Jareth sighed, "I'd best get to work getting this thing down."

"I wanted to talk to you about that, Sarah." The man became all business like. "I've been approached by a company that would like to purchase the poster and put it on permanent display in their lobby. They have offered a lot of money for the piece and can be over later today to move it."

"On permanent display," Jareth muttered under his breath. "Well, well." He looked at the man. "What is the company?" Given the information and the amount offered Jareth made a snap decision. "Yes, but rather than have the money, I'd prefer that it be made as a donation to a charity in the name of Mr. and Mrs. Jareth G. King."

The professor smiled. "Young lady, did you go and elope?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," placing one of Sarah's hands on the man's sleeve Jareth leaned closer. "However, we are not quite ready to reveal that to the public just yet."

The professor's face warmed. "I'm sure you'll be very happy, Miss Willi..Mrs. King," he corrected himself. "I'll inform the buyer and the donation will be made… Do you have a charity in mind?"

Jareth knew Sarah would understand. "Yes, to the War Orphans International." The man turned to leave and Jareth looked at the poster one last time. "Everything I ever promised you, or offered you…Oh Sarah…what a life we have to look forward to."

"Talking to yourself?" Morganna asked snidely.

"Promising anew to my love," Jareth said. "I promised her I'd paint her mornings of gold  
and spin her Valentine evenings." He looked at the poster. "She captured that and so much more. She captured my childish and self centered side as well, the light and the dark, totally unmasked, and open for anyone to see if they but look. She sees, knows, and accepts me. Now I just have to convince her."

Morganna whispered, "Regrets?"

"Not a one." Replied the Fae trapped in the mortal's body. "Not a one, Morganna."

The Fae woman frowned. "Have you learned nothing?"

"I've learned a great deal," the Fae King boated. "I've learned that Sarah Williams King is an extraordinary person, with depth and fire. That she has intelligence as well as curiosity. I've learned that she's not had an easy life, but she's lived with dignity. She loves deeply and forgives even without having been asked to forgive. She will be a glorious Queen." The last was said with more pride than he'd ever said anything.

Morganna raised a brow and hoped he meant it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon looked at the hour glass that he'd placed on the table. "Time draws near. Seth, prepare to bring them home. Return them to the garden they were arguing in."

Emrys walked away from the scrying pool, Vivanne on his arm. "Do you wish them to have a private or public reunion?"

"Private." Oberon said. "I shall be going to see them as soon as they are back to themselves."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

Sarah was seated in the throne of the King when she felt the spinning sensation of the vortex. She closed the mismatched eyes and let the magic take her.

Jareth closed the green eyes of the body he was occupying and also allowed the magic to carry him away.

When Sarah opened her eyes, she was still in the king's body, but now in the garden. Standing a few feet from her, facing her was her own body and the King. Silently they reached out their hands, clasped the together. The King in Sarah's body whispered. "I'll paint you mornings of gold."

The spinning sensation moved though them, and they were transferred to their own bodies once more.

"Valentine evenings," he said in his own voice with such enthusiasm as he touched her face tenderly.

With eyes shining she used his own words to express her feelings. "How you've turned my world, _**you precious thing**_."

Jareth smiled broadly, a happy smile, not his usual smirk. "Can we stop running now, Sarah?"

"Yes, I think we can." She moved closer, putting her head on his chest and listening to his heart beat. "I promise you'll never be lonely again, my love."

Jareth closed his eyes tightly, held her for a time then said the words he'd vowed she would never hear. "I love you, Sarah Williams…be my queen."

Sarah looked up at him, "You may regret that offer." She crinkled her nose at him. "I've got a few suggestions for when we get home…to the castle."

"Home?" he cupped her face in his gloved hands, "You called it home!" He kissed her. "I'm sure anything you suggest will be fine."

Sarah laughed, "Good lord what happened to you in my body?"

"An epiphany." He admitted. "I think I understand now… you never really rejected me. You did what honor demanded."

"How did this epiphany come about?" she asked looking into the loving mismatched eyes.

"Your poster, which by the way has been sold." Jareth led her toward the fountain.

"Sold? Oh dear…what am I going to do with money…I mean I can't spend it in the Goblin Towns, now can I?" She leaned into him.

"I had the money donated to a charity for war orphans." He gave her a squeeze. "In the name of Mr. and Mrs. Jareth G. King."

"Mr. and Mrs.?" Sarah looked up at the King.

Jareth held out his left palm, she placed hers over it. "I'm a stubborn fool sometimes, Sarah. But yes, Mrs. King. You are not an object of property…you are my heart and my souls desire. You are my wife." He then made a face. "However don't expect me to go all soft and goofy. I've been in my skin much longer than yours."

Sarah smiled, " Yes, well." She blushed. "Did you have any problems being in my skin?"

"A few, and you?"

She blushed deeper. "A few."

Jareth removed one glove dipped his hand into the fountain and splashed her. She laughed, dipped her hand in and splashed him back. Oberon witnessed the moment and withdrew.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Emrys looked at the High King, "I thought you were going to have a word with our love birds."

"They are going to be busy for a little bit," He looked over at the scrying pool which suddenly sent out fire work explosions.

Emrys snickered. "In broad daylight?"

The High King snickered as well. "Ah to be young, Emrys."

"Indeed." The old wizard agreed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah lay with her head nestled in Jareth's shoulder. "I had no idea of how harrowing your work can be."

"It's not easy," her husband agreed. "But it can be very satisfying."

"And how complex and deep the Goblins are… I mean they give one an impression of being rather a rowdy crew, but when it comes down to it, they are… mysteriously multi-layered and profound. Oh by the way, I've allowed one, Milo to come into your study."

"Milo." Jareth smiled. "That little fellow follows me all about. He's very devoted."

"You're a good King." Sarah said at last. "Your subjects love you…very much."

He cuddled her closer, "But does my Queen?"

"With heart and soul." She whispered intensely. Shyly she looked at him. "I read your journal."

"I read your poems." He answered with tenderness.

"From the first moment you saw me?" she asked.

"And every heartbeat there after." He admitted freely. "If I had not been so wounded in my pride I would have told you sooner. Sarah, I was wrong to call you property…but I was not wrong in knowing that we belong together."

Sarah sat up, looked down into the face of the man she would be spending forever with. "Part of me…" she bit at her lower lip, hesitating in her admission. "Part of me likes you thinking of me as…your possession."

"One does not have to be property to be a possession, Sarah." Jareth said with insight. "I learned a good many things in the last day."

"I've learned a thing or two as well."

Jareth moved his hand, touching her skin and feeling her thrill. "How I adore touching you, my dear."

"How I love being touched by you." She blushed.

"Pax?" The Fae asked quietly.

Sarah returned to her place in his arms. "Pax." She agreed.

Jareth smiled at her with a silly smirk, "And to think, we achieved this peace without the use of the bonding cord." His Sarah buried her face in his shoulder and laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon had waited what he deemed a respectful length of time. He had a servant announce him to the couple who were seated in the room talking. Entering he noted the changes in both of them. "Good afternoon, children."

"Father." They said in unison and smiled at each other.

"We've a few things to discuss." The elder took a seat and looked at them with affection. "This evening we are giving the Fae community a chance to look at you as a couple. I am throwing you a ball."

"Yes, Father, you mentioned that before we took our sojourn." Jareth said holding out a hand to his wife. "We thank you for the celebration." When Sarah took it, Jareth looked at Oberon. "However we have a request."

"A request, amusing…. Alright children, what is your request?" Oberon looked at them seeing the children they truly were.

Sarah nodded to her husband. Jareth looked at the High King and said calmly. "I should like my magic restored so I may provide the proper adornments for my bride and myself."

"You don't trust my taste?" Oberon asked.

Jareth shook his head. "It's not that, Father." He looked over at Sarah. "We prefer to do this our way. If we are going to be severed up to the Fae world on a sliver platter, we would like to do it our way."

"You are united in this?" Oberon looked at the girl.

"Yes." Sarah said confidently. "We are united."

"In this and in all other things." Jareth finished for her.

Oberon pulled at his beard, "Yes this might prove. Interesting, alright my son, with the exception of the ability to flee here, your magic is restored. I will send an escort when you are to appear. Until this evening then." He exited the chamber with a grin a mile wide.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oberon and his Queen stood side by side looking down at the great hall filled with dissenters. They had dressed in long flowing robes that matched. He held a hand out to her, leading her down the grand stairs and though the room of parted guests who bowed deeply. Once reaching the dais, Oberon waited until his Queen was seated then took his own seat.

A low murmur began, eyes darted about looking to see where the young couple was. The members of the tribunal took their places below the dais, and a trumpet sounded. All eyes turned to the staircase and up to its top. A prolonged crackling of lightning was throwing a giant shadow of a human figure. At the entrance to the great hall stood the Goblin King, the howl of a storm behind him, and lightning announcing his presence. He wore a cloak dark as midnight and glittering like thousands of black diamonds, which swirled in the wind that accompanied them. Beneath the cloak he wore his dark blue royal regalia, including the breastplate that held the royal insignia. From a cord about his neck he wore the amulet that bore his insignia. Sarah stood at his side, in a long flowing gown of midnight blue. From her neck hung a cord with a miniature replica of the King's medallion. His fair hair rose on the wind, he held out a gloved hand to his bride. Sarah placed her hand upon his. They descended the staircase with heads held high, as they entered the great hall.

There were shocked faces, and mutterings of disgust. Both Sarah and Jareth ignored them. When they stood before the Dias they bowed to the High King, and turned. Before Oberon could say a word, Jareth addressed the assembled crowd.

"A good number of you have seen fit to trouble our good father with concerns that are not really any of your concern." He said sharply. "Where and when, I was to take a bride was of no importance to anyone until I had the audacity to fall in love with this mortal girl. Some of you now call for my title and crown to be taken from me."

There were guilty looks and shuffling.

"To this I say, fine. Take my title…take my crown…Who among you is going to take on the duties that I've performed?" He held up his medallion.

Again there was cowering and movement in the great hall. Oberon sat back in his throne, amused and pleased. He looked at his Queen who also wore an amused grin.

Jareth looked around, and lowered the medallion back down onto his own chest. "No one…" He barked. "Then here me, none of you have any say in what I do. I answer to Oberon, High King alone! You don't like the fact I married a mortal, fine I can live with that. Don't invite us to your kingdoms! And don't expect to be invited to ours. I was free to choose where I wanted. And Sarah Williams is whom I wanted. You will treat my Queen with respect."

One Fae man moved forward in the crowd. "Your Queen? She's a mortal; no mortal has ever been made Queen."

"There's a first time for everything!" Jareth declared. "I've declared her my chosen. My father bound us," He held up his left hand and removed his glove; the red scar in the center of his palm was glowing. "She is the other half of my soul." He held the hand out to his bride. "She is my Queen."

The man who had come out of the crowd spat at her feet. "I for one will never accept her!"

Oberon spoke in a low growl. "You forget yourself, Lord Donnae. You are a guest in my palace. Kindly act like one, or leave." The man turned to go. "However know this, once you leave here, you will not be welcomed back."

The man turned to the High King. "That's blackmail!"

Oberon nodded. "Effect, isn't it?"

Donnae pointed to the tribunal. "Some of your own members of this mock tribunal are not happy about this union. Ask the Fisher King!"

Seth stepped forward, perturbed at being drawn into the mire. "Donnae, you are behind the times. What ever qualms I've had… have been cleared up."

The man glared. "You are telling me you approve of a mortal for a Fae kingdom's Queen?"

All eyes, even Morganna's went to Seth. Seth moved to Sarah's side, and then went down on one knee paying homage to the girl. "I pelage thee my allegiance Queen Sarah," he was followed by Morganna who knelt at his side. Soon the entire tribunal save the High King was kneeling to Sarah.

Donnae barked at them all. "This is insane!" He pointed at Sarah, "She's but a mortal." From his fingers came a bolt of light ready to strike her down.

Sarah expected the light to strike her, when it shattered harmlessly into confetti colored glitter she turned to Jareth. Thinking he'd saved her, but he look of shock on his face told her he had not. She looked up at Oberon, whose face was amused but not overly concerned. Looking back at Donnae she wondered what the hell was happening.

Donnae gasped and faltered back.

Oberon cleared his throat, "If I may now speak." The room stilled as he rose from his throne. "For years my son and I do think of Jareth as _**my son**_, for years now he has been chasing after this girl. A good number of you were aware of it, and snickered at him behind his back. Don't bother trying to deny it, for I'm only too well aware of your actions toward the boy."

Oberon gathered his robe close. "Many of you wanted to see him embarrassed and humiliated. You were only too happy when he was beaten and his Labyrinth solved by a mere mortal, and a girl at that. You scoffed at his love for the girl. Some of you even spurred him on in his quest for retribution. Giving little thought to the consequences or the aftermath. And not one of you had regard for the girl."

The members of the tribunal now stood and surrounded Jareth and Sarah.

Oberon wore a tight smile, "I'm sure what I'm about to say will not sit well with any of you. Sarah Williams is my son's bride, and his Queen.

Donnae glared at the High King. "You protected her!"

"No, Donnae, she protected herself." Oberon said with a smirk.

"That's not possible." The man muttered angrily. "Mortals don't have that power."

Oberon smiled unpleasantly. "They do when their bloodlines are mixed with Fae."

Sarah turned to the High King, "Granny said we were Faye….I thought she meant fanciful." She looked at Jareth. "No wonder magic seemed familiar."

Donnae became uncomfortable, other Fae in the room began to kneel and bow to the royal couple. "I will never accept her." He said firmly.

"Then go." Oberon said. "But don't look back. And don't look for my protection."

The man glared at the High King. "I cannot leave, and you know it."

"Yes." Oberon said taking his seat again. "I am High King, and I've decreed that these two are wed. My son has declared her Queen of his Kingdom! What's said, is said."

Sarah was never in her life so glad to hear those words. She looked at Jareth, "Amen."

"Amen." He repeated taking her hands into his.

Oberon motioned to the mistrials to play. "Jareth, Sarah, sit here at my feet." He instructed the pair. When they were seated, and the room of people began to mingle as if nothing extraordinary had taken place, he spoke to them. "Children, do not tarry here at this ball. Return to your kingdom and begin your life." He looked at Sarah. "You will learn magic, that is the way of your kind. Far too many of the older generation of Fae forget that we married among mortals often in the days of glory when Fae and Mortal walked arm in arm and celebrated the magic of the world."

Sarah looked up at him. "Will you and your good wife come visit us soon?"

"We'll be delighted to, sweet child. Once you've had a decent amount of time to set your house in order." Oberon promised with a gentle caress to her face. "Go now, with our blessings, my dears."

Jareth stood up, "I should like to have one dance with my wife, in public before we go father."

"By all means."

Jareth looked at the musicians and sent them the song he wanted played. As the sad and beautiful love song began to play, Jareth took Sarah, his bride into his arms. "I'll be there for you…." He crooned.

"You'd better be." Sarah teased as he spun her round the floor and then they vanished.

Oberon turned to his Queen. "I love happy endings." He said with a sweet smile.

"You love making happy endings." She corrected with as sweet a smile as his.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the throne room of the castle beyond the Goblin City, the young couple danced. He looked at her with adoring eyes. She at him with amazement.

"So," she said at long last as they waltzed about the room to music that played from their hearts. "Is my King satisfied, or does he still seek retribution?"

Jareth laughed merrily. "Ask me again, Sarah, in a few hundred years."

Milo and the other Goblins peered at the King with his Queen. Some of them smiled knowingly, other's just watched quietly. When the music changed from the waltz to a lively tune they rushed into the room and began to dance wildly about, singing along with the King. Sarah danced along with the rest of the merry makers.

Jareth rocked to and fro and took Sarah into his arms. "Is my Queen happy?" He asked as they swayed to the lively music.

"Yes." She admitted. "What's more, I feel like I've come home."

He held her hands and stepped back. "Come with me." He led her past the room of dancing goblins and to the stairs that lead to the twisted room of stairs. He sent her in the room and she looked about. She had rejected him in this room to save Toby. However there was no baby to save this time. He appeared in one of the arches, dressed in the gray and tan owl cape. She was now wearing the same poet shirt she'd worn that night. His body moved with fluidity, as he approached her, his eyes afire. Had they been that night, and she not noticed. Or was this something new?"

_**"**__**I have done everything you wanted." He took a pace toward her, "And I have done it all for you," he said with a shake of his head.**_ _**He raised his left arm and made a large gesture with his hand. A glowing crystal ball appeared in it. He spun it around in his fingers, smiled wanly, and said, "It will show you your dreams. You remember. I ask so little," he said,**_

_**spinning the crystal. "Just believe in me, and you can have everything you want ... everything you have ever dreamed of ... your dreams, Sarah ..." **_

Sarah looked up at him, "My dreams?"

_**Jareth took a step toward her. He needed her belief in him. "Just fear me and love me," he told her in a gentle voice, "and do as I say, and I ... I will be your slave." He stretched his hand out toward her, the same fear that he'd held in those eyes was there now.**_

"I do fear you." She said looking at him with wide eyes. "You are as wild as the wind and as free as the owls…. Love you; I think I've always loved you." She looked at the spinning crystal he held out with a pleading look on his handsome face. She looked at the pain he'd been in and was still suffering from. "I don't want a slave." She opened her arms to him. "I want a husband."

Jareth enfolded her in his arms and kissed her lingeringly. He tossed the crystal gently up into the air. It floated upward, growing in size and then came down upon the couple locked into each other's arms. When it burst it covered the pair in a golden glow. The Goblin King gently led the Goblin Queen up one set of stairs, across the landing into an arch and toward a secret room. "Welcome home, my Queen."

Sarah looked at him as he led her to the bridal chamber and her new life.


End file.
